


Blue Stone

by Linea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Gangs, Gangsters, M/M, Spy Jensen, Top Jared, 狗血黄暴
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑帮AU。黑帮大佬！Jared/卧底！Jensen，强强设定。标题取自雷蒙德•卡佛的《蓝石头》，想写个爱恨纠缠、相爱相杀的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

感谢圈老师的友情beta，十分爱您。

　　标题：Blue Stone  
　　  
　　作者：Linea  
　　  
　　配对：JP/JA  
　　  
　　分级：NC-17  
　　  
　　警告：非常OOC；玛丽苏；黄暴；详细暴力描写  
　　  
　　备注：黑帮AU。黑帮大佬！Jared/卧底！Jensen，强强设定。标题取自雷蒙德•卡佛的《蓝石头》，想写个爱恨纠缠、相爱相杀的故事。

　　  
　　如果我说石头是蓝色的，那是因为  
　　  
　　蓝色是准确的用词，相信我。  
　　  
　　——福楼拜

 

　　第一幕  
　　  
　　如果Jared Padalecki没有参加那位大人物的晚宴，或许他一辈子也不会遇见那个名叫Jensen的男人。  
　　  
　　他知道Giovanni Pacino是意大利移民，三十年前从西西里漂洋过海来到这片自由的新大陆，在曼哈顿一家地下钱庄里发家致富，到现在已经成为坐拥数百亿资产的大财阀。然而他也知道Giovanni的另一重身份，这重身份使得他掌握了整个纽约的非法交易活动，包括毒品走私、枪支买卖、一系列见不得光的服务业，以及他的老本行——放非法高利贷和洗黑钱，这使得他的财产越发膨胀，从而在整个纽约黑道有着举足轻重的地位。  
　　  
　　Giovanni作为声名显赫的财阀自然结识不少社会各界的名流，如今他不惜斥资几百万来重修这座18世纪修建的礼堂，目的就是为了庆祝自己七十岁的诞辰。人们都为得到他的请柬自豪，在他们眼里，能够参加这位德高望重的老者的晚宴无疑是身份上的一种肯定。  
　　  
　　Jared是被Padalecki家族推上台面的人物。虽然他只是老Jerry的二儿子，但他的大哥Jeff对他们的家族事业毫不关心，为了专注于生物领域的科学研究，Jeff自愿放弃了原本属于自己的所有继承权。Jared与他的大哥Jeff则完全相反，他有雄心、有抱负、有计谋，并且心藏大恶——他知道自己应该去做什么，不应该做什么，为了达到自己的目的，他可以不择手段的轻易夺去一个人的生命；当然，在平时，他也像这片自由大陆的任何一个普通青年一样相信法律和秩序，只不过前提是能在为自己所用的情况下。  
　　  
　　Jared的对外身份是某所上市公司的执行董事，对于这个身份，没有任何人起疑心。他看起来就像一个有着完美形象的青年才俊，长相英俊，身材挺拔，笑容真诚而迷人。与他人交谈的时候，他总是会用几个特别的手势，修长的手指或是伸直或是弯曲着，人们通常不会注意到他指节内侧的厚茧——那是常年握枪留下来的印记，就像一个特殊记号一样刻在他的皮肤上，时时刻刻提醒着他自己的名字。  
　　  
　　Jared Padalecki。Padalecki家族。银十字和五芒星。  
　　  
　　这是Padalecki家族的专属纹章，是家族的身份象征，作为这个家族的正统继承人，Jared有义务时刻贴身戴着它，于是他把这个纹章做成胸针或者领带夹别在胸前出入各种场合，以至于许多人以为他是个狂热的宗教崇拜者。  
　　  
　　对于Giovanni的这场晚宴，Jared显然相当重视。他不想失掉这样一个结识盟友的大好机会，毕竟Padalecki家族在与Ackles家族漫长的几十年斗争中并不占据绝对的主导地位，而可靠的盟友更是少之又少。他想办法从那位执行董事手中弄到了这份请柬，并冒名顶替他参加了这场晚宴，为了避免不必要的误会，他支开了几乎所有的手下，只带着自己最信任的Chad共赴这场宴会。  
　　  
　　Jared特地把自己的座驾迈巴赫62换成了一辆不太显眼的BMW，等到他匆匆赶到位于纽约市郊的这所礼堂里时，里面已经有好些人到了。或许Giovanni这老头子是个虔诚的基督徒，经过重修的礼堂陈设更像一所教堂，窗户上镶嵌的彩绘玻璃被朦胧的月光穿透，明亮的红光照在精雕细刻的圣母像上，像深海里绽放的玫瑰。与标准的教堂不同的是，这里没有无所不能的救世主，也没有所谓的告解室和圣坛，地板上铺着带有中东风味的地毯，这或许是唯一的异域元素。  
　　  
　　他和Chad分别交出了请柬，并被请到偏厅稍作等待。等到晚宴正式开始的时候，一瞬间之内从穹顶上垂下无数张不同颜色的帐幔，看起来薄如蝉翼，彩色的光线将它们一层层穿透，令他想起《红死魔的面具》里那座被恶魔入侵的华丽行宫。  
　　  
　　「还是个该死的神秘主义者。」Jared略带讽刺地想着，却听到空阔的礼堂里响起了一个苍老而浑厚的声音。是Giovanni Pacino。  
　　  
　　老者的英语很流利，已经丝毫听不出略带卷舌的西西里口音。他先是对在场的各位来宾表示了问候，然后表达了自己对各位由衷的感谢。他的这番演讲并没有花费多长时间，便撑着一根深色玳瑁拐杖款款走下台来，涌入了觥筹交错的名利场里。  
　　  
　　Jared原本想端着酒杯走过去向他问好，却不小心撞到了一个人的肩膀，酒杯中一大半白兰地洒了满地。Jared回过头正想向对方赔礼道歉，却对上一双绿眼睛。  
　　  
　　这双绿眼睛属于一个男人。他大约有六英尺高，身高上略逊于Jared，白皙的皮肤上分布着蜜色的雀斑，此刻它们在微光里不甚明显，Jared却觉得它们很完美。男人暗金色的短发在他眼里像揉碎的金子一样润泽，过于精致的鼻梁纤细而优雅，性感的弓形嘴唇即使在他不抿紧的时候也看上去像在索吻，倘若不是他有着男人独有的硬朗的脸部线条，他大概会以为眼前的美人是四五十年代香烟广告上某位美丽的性感女郎。  
　　  
　　这样的形容并不是因为对方长得像女人，而是由于他的美足以让人忽略性别。酒杯在他手中被握得更紧，为了让对方不觉得冒犯，Jared很快收回了视线。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗？”  
　　  
　　男人看着他点了点头，礼貌地朝他微笑了一下。  
　　  
　　“有没有弄脏你的西服？我很抱歉，刚才我没有注意。”Jared诚恳地道歉，细长的金绿色眼眸里满是歉意。  
　　  
　　“没有的。刚才我们只是撞到了，酒并没有洒到我身上。”  
　　  
　　“那也是我撞到了你，这我理应道歉。”Jared认真地说着，把空掉一大半的酒杯又重新斟满酒液，“这杯算是向你赔不是。”  
　　  
　　“太客气了。”男人勾了勾嘴角，“刚才你看起来很焦急，如果有什么急事，你就去忙吧。”  
　　  
　　“刚才我想去找Pacino先生，可现在他好像在忙。”Jared耸了耸肩，“并没有什么要紧的事情，我可以在这里多喝喝酒。”  
　　  
　　“酒的确不错。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，1979年的‘拿破仑’，产自法国科涅克地区。”  
　　  
　　“你能品尝出它的年份？”  
　　  
　　“喝得多了自然可以。”Jared将嘴唇贴近酒杯，凑近鼻尖，像是在品味它的香气，“每一种年份的酒都有着不同的醇度和芬芳，虽然在旁人看来可能只是很细微的差别，但就像每一个人所拥有的特征，同样是五官或者身材，感觉千差万别。”  
　　  
　　他看到男人的绿眼睛在不断变换的微光之下仍保持着最为纯粹的绿色，令他想起父亲的宝库里那颗光彩照人的祖母绿，它被数不清的宝藏簇拥着，却依然可以在第一时间内抓住他的眼球。他从这剔透的晶体里找不到裂缝，也挑不出杂质，就像隔着最为清澈的泉水观察事物，所有的一切都无法企及。  
　　  
　　他同男人笑着交谈了很久，从品酒聊到日常生活，比如家乡、工作、兴趣爱好、怎么打发周末的时间，等等等等。在聊天的过程中，他了解到对方来自德克萨斯州，是某家企业的市场营销主管，而且兴趣爱好和他令人称奇的相似——他们喜欢同一本书、同一个作家、同一部电影、同一种运动、甚至是同一个棒球队。Jared好像很久没有和人聊得这么畅快过了，他们靠得越来越近，等到他反应过来时，对方浓密卷翘的睫毛就在他眼前颤动着，肌肤上蜜色的雀斑就像牛奶巧克力屑，看起来甜蜜得过分。  
　　  
　　“第一眼看到你的时候，我还以为你从事的是演艺方面的工作。”  
　　  
　　“当演员吗？”男人的笑又放开了几分，丰润的唇间露出整齐的齿列，“我还真这么想过，奈何没有天分，不然的话我早就独自一个人去LA闯荡了。”  
　　  
　　Jared也跟着笑了起来，手中的酒杯不知在什么时候已经空掉了。  
　　  
　　“对了，我还没有问你的名字。”男人挑了挑眉，Jared这才发现原来他的眉毛也很好看。  
　　  
　　他回答的当然是那个公司执行董事的名字。当他勾起嘴角回问对方时，心中却浮起了一丝小小的失落。  
　　  
　　今晚过后，他们或许再也不会见面了。  
　　  
　　“Jensen，”男人顿了顿，接着在他手心里拼写着自己的名字，“Jensen McDowell.”

　　  
　　Jared原计划里向Giovanni伸出橄榄枝的部分没有得到实现，因为当他与Jensen分开之后就有人发现这位大人物被射杀在偏厅的圣母像前，四肢向下趴着，玳瑁拐杖被扔在一旁，太阳穴上被子弹穿透留下的洞口还在汨汨往外冒血，显然他是头部中弹一枪致命的。在他临死前右手手中还紧紧抓握着什么，来到现场检验尸体的法医割断了他的腕部静脉才使得他松开手掌。是一串玫瑰念珠，上面挂着一个精致的十字架。  
　　  
　　虔诚的基督徒，可悲的老者，他大概临死之前是在向圣母玛利亚祈福吧，可谁又能想到自己会在这个曾经诞生的日子被暗杀呢？  
　　  
　　纽约警方很快赶到了现场，并对它加以封锁。他们对在场的每一个宾客都做了详细的调查，包括Jared，每一个人都有着十分充分的不在场证明，几乎找不到关于凶手的任何蛛丝马迹。  
　　  
　　他们只能判断出凶手的枪上可能装了消音器，是口径为7.62mm的狙击步枪，一发致命的金属子弹为勃朗宁公司所造。  
　　  
　　这样的犯罪只能由训练有素的专业狙击手做到，而那些人通常神出鬼没，几乎不可能被捕捉到。此时警方已经推测出了这可能是由黑帮斗争引发的一起凶杀案，非他们所能控制，他们撤走了所有的警力，案情便不了了之。  
　　  
　　比警方更头疼的是Jared，Giovanni的死直接影响了他的计划，使得他再次陷入两难的境地。他开始联想起这蹊跷案情背后究竟藏着多少联系，想起Giovanni的死亡以及所有的利害关系，将所有关系穿针引线之后，竟发现一切结果都引向自己。

 

第二幕

　　“你不觉得这一切都很奇怪吗？”Jared将手撑在桌面上，看着正在保养枪械的Chad，“Giovanni在道上声望很高，而且没什么仇家，几乎没有对他造成威胁的外界因素，而内部因素，据我所知他只有一个名叫Lorenzo的儿子，他将来会继承Pacino家族已经是板上钉钉的事，按常理来说他没有理由谋杀自己的父亲。”

　　“谁知道呢。”Chad停下擦拭枪身的动作，双眼一直没有离开被拆下来的枪管，“不过我这里倒有些个人见解，也不知你愿不愿意听我这一家之言。”

　　“我就是在等你发表看法。作为我最忠诚的手下和最好的朋友，我有什么理由不相信你？”

　　“想想Giovanni的死会给哪些人造成不利的影响，那就是对方所要达到的目的。”Chad压低声音，连眼中的蓝色也变得更深了，“Pacino家族？Lorenzo？都不是，因为老Giovanni死后Lorenzo会继承所有的家业，并不会对Pacino家族的势力造成什么实质性的影响——而昨晚，是我们结识Giovanni的唯一机会。”

　　“有人事先就知道了我来参加这场晚宴的目的，”Jared点了点头，指腹刮过胸前的家族纹章，“那个人不想我达到目的，就选择了下手。”

　　“我与你的想法完全一致。”Chad将手里的枪柄转了一圈，“答案已经很明确了，那是个跟你有过节的人。”

　　“我的仇家可多着呢，几乎每次我走到哪里哪里就有人想置我于死地。”Jared勾起嘴角笑了笑，“在那个晚宴上并没有我熟悉的面孔，看起来就是个再普通不过的集会，而且你也没有发现什么异常，不是吗？”

　　“是啊，除了那个和你聊得热火朝天的男人之外。”Chad轻快地吹了声口哨，“不得不承认，他看起来是挺火辣的，虽然我并没看到他的正脸，但那个西装裤底下的屁股真是相当引人注目。”

　　“我只是不小心撞到了他，和他聊了几句，仅此而已。”Jared解释道，“我们既没有交换联系方式，也没有报出真实姓名，他就是个毫不相干的陌生人。”

　　“但你们聊了整整二十分钟，二十分钟可以发生很多事。”Chad的蓝眼睛在灯光下闪着微光，“得了吧，你大可以承认自己对他很有好感，这又没什么大不了的。”

　　“那个人是很迷人，但他是个有自己生活的普通人，这样的人永远也不可能再靠近我了。”Jared叹了口气，声音随着他的吐息渐渐沉下去，最后归于平静。

 

　　Jared实际掌握了Padalecki家族底下最精锐的杀手组织和最中坚的势力，而他的父亲Jerry留给他的远远不止这些，还有每天交易额超过百万的非法贸易市场和繁荣的服务业——一个完整而庞大的地下帝国就在他手中，任他翻手为云覆手为雨。理所当然的，Jared的每一天也比家族里的任何一个人都要忙。他需要过目每一份从Chad手里通过的文件，需要定期考核手下们的专业素质，也需要注意他的“地下帝国”究竟有什么动向，更需要密切关注Ackles家族的一切消息——毕竟在老Jerry临终前最大的心愿便是能一劳永逸地消灭这个和他作对了几十年的宿敌，他可不想让自己的父亲失望。

　　组织招募杀手的终选结果一早就经过Chad的审核送到了他手中，最终通过考核的只有两人，这个结果令Jared颇为扫兴。一直以来组织都迫切需要更多的人才来补充新鲜血液，可鲜少有人能够达到它的所有要求，虽然组织内部拥有这个世界上最顶尖的杀手和最雄厚的实力，可Jared知道在这群人里有半数人的年龄已逾半百，那都是在他父亲的时代挑选出的精英。现在他有必要挑选出一批属于自己的精锐，却没有想到有那么困难。

　　Jared仔细翻阅着手中的两打资料，上面都是关于杀手身份的详细档案。其中一人叫Edward Richarson，来自路易斯安那州的拉斐特，高中毕业后开始从事毒品走私活动，却意外地走上了杀手之路。Jared匆匆地扫过那张一寸的彩色照片，里面的男人相貌平平无奇，很难让人留下深刻印象，或许这就是作为杀手所需要的特质——隐蔽，敏捷，令人难以察觉，显然Edward平凡的相貌帮了他很大的忙。

　　当他翻阅到另一个人的档案时，修长的手指不由得捏紧了雪白的纸张。他无法阻止自己的视线从那张照片上移开，因为照片上的人太过引人注目，也太过熟悉了——无论是明亮的绿眼睛还是刺啦啦的暗金色短发，都令他回想起它们在昏暗光线下呈现出来的色泽。Jared的目光回到姓名那一栏，看到的与之前从对方口中所得知的并不一样：Jensen Teague。这大概是他的真实名字，那天他向他隐瞒也不知是出于什么样的考虑。Jared懊恼地想着，目光死死的落在表格的每一个字母上，在他的姓名旁边还有一串小小的注释：“代号：Hades”，这是他在之前的杀手组织所用的代号。

　　Jensen是被那个名叫“Shadow”的杀手组织举荐过来的唯一一人。作为名气最响亮的杀手组织之一，“Shadow”的成员从来不直接称呼组织内部每一个人的名字，而是用希腊神话中众神的名字作为代号，比如Zeus、Poseidon等等等等。Jensen的档案上除了这一部分，其他都再清白不过了——上面记载了他在之前出国参加过伊拉克战争，11年回国退役之后一直处于待业状态，后来专职干起了杀手这个职业。

　　下面的一排履历让Jared觉得Jensen简直是个杀人机器，根本无法与那晚那个温文尔雅的男人联系在一起。然而Jared在惊讶之余更多的是疑惑，敏锐的直觉迫使他无法信任Jensen，甚至是一分一毫。

　　“Chad，你过来一下。”Jared用手指敲了敲办公桌，Chad便很快笔直的站在了他面前。

　　“什么事，长官？”

　　“帮我查查Jensen Teague的底细，”Jared将Jensen的档案用两根手指推到Chad面前，“他就是晚宴上跟我偶遇的那个男人。”

 

　　Jared第二次见到Jensen时，他正和其他杀手一起在射击场里练习打靶。Jensen无疑是所有人中看起来最年轻的一个，他站在灯光底下的时候，暗金色的发梢显得纤细脆弱，白皙的肌肤上完美的蜜色雀斑看起来紧密而又分明。他使用的手枪并不是训练专用的，而是他平常用得最顺手的那把——杀手的日常训练并不仅仅是荷枪实弹的杀人，还必须时时刻刻保持最佳状态。Jared安静地在一旁看着Jensen射击，能够注意到他的姿势平稳而标准，手臂伸直后手腕像是因为微微发力而挺着，精确瞄准之后，食指的压力缓缓落在扳机上，长而卷翘的睫毛每一根都是那么平静——很快的，子弹射出枪口，划破膨胀的空气直接穿透了靶心。完美的十环。

　　其他杀手也基本上都是十环，显然Jensen不逊色其中任何一个，甚至是相当出色的一个。他的射击姿势是最完美的，完美到能够搬上射击课程的教科书。Jared在一旁托腮欣赏着Jensen射击的英姿，明明只是不停重复一个动作，他却一直没有看腻。

　　当Jensen终于放下手枪拿起水壶喝水时，Jared朝他走了过去。他在Jensen身后停了下来，嘴唇凑近他的耳廓，细细的吐息从他的唇间逸出。

　　“Padalecki先生。”显然对方早就知道Jared站在他身后，语气平静得像无风的湖泊。

　　“很高兴我们又见面了，”Jared故意凑得更近了点，“McDowell先生，或者……Teague先生，现在你应该称呼我为‘长官’。”

　　“是的，长官。”

　　“下属应该服从长官的所有命令，”Jared压低了声音，语气轻柔而暧昧，“比如你应该将那天晚上的真相和盘托出，而不是对我有所隐瞒。”

　　“是的，长官。”Jensen的声音依旧平静如昔，“那时我在‘Shadow’接到一份委托，委托的内容是要我去参加Giovanni Pacino的晚宴，注意David Armstrong的动向，并在三天之内杀死他。”

　　David Armstrong是纽约市的一名参议员，他在这个事件后两天被枪杀，这件事媒体都有相关报导。

　　从Jensen的眼睛里Jared看不到任何波澜，也没有任何躲闪，只有深不见底的绿色和剔透的磷光。

　　“那Giovanni的死和你有没有关系？”

　　“那也在我意料之外。”Jensen挑了挑眉，“而且，你知道的，他死的时候我正同你在一起。”

　　“是啊，我记得。”Jared用大拇指刮过嘴唇，视线从Jensen的绿眼睛下滑到饱满的嘴唇上，“原本我们还有很多话可以聊。”

　　Jensen睁着那双蛊惑人心的绿眼睛看着他，形状美好的嘴唇勾起一丝弧度，从Jared身旁走过的时候还不忘用鞋尖勾一下对方的鞋尖。

　　“长官，请你退后点，我要继续练习了。”

　　Jared并没有听Jensen的请求，反而上前一步用身体挡在他身后。他比Jensen要高出许多，身形也更加魁梧强壮，从某些角度看起来，他的动作就像把Jensen完全抱在怀里一样。Jared将脸颊凑近Jensen的耳廓，隔得很近看他的眼睛，注意到他的虹膜仍然像祖母绿一样通透澄澈。

　　“这样就很好。”Jared在朝他耳边轻轻吹气的同时还不忘轻捏一把Jensen的腰，对方似乎并没有因此而被影响，只是在他怀里很微弱地挣扎了一下便恢复了专心致志的状态。

　　冰冷的金属子弹穿过空气的时候像火焰一样灼热，周围的气流也因此震颤，并慢慢汇集起来，像是一条永无止境的河流。

　　Jensen射偏了一点，子弹落在九环与十环的交界处。Jared满怀歉意地看了看他，同时很快往他的裤兜里塞了一个东西，然后很快离开了。

　　Jensen从裤兜里掏出Jared方才塞进去的东西，若有所思地端详着上面用油性笔写的一个句子：I’ll wait for you.

　　是一张房卡。

　　-tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared对Jensen有所怀疑，Jensen怎样一步步取得他的信任？

第三幕  
　　  
　　对于Jensen是否会如期赴约这个问题，Jared没有过多的怀疑，毕竟他是长官而Jensen是下属，下属服从长官命令天经地义——尽管他的这个命令严格来说并不算命令，但他知道对方无非是把他的邀请当成了命令，他只需要耐心等待，Jensen一定会准时赴约。  
　　  
　　不出Jared所料，时针指向规定时间的那一刻，那道他所希望看到的身影果然准时出现在了房间里。Jensen用房卡打开房门，步履稳健地走进室内，再动作自然地带上房门，将房卡插进维持供电的凹槽里。他的皮鞋落在柔软的地毯上发出窸窸窣窣的细微声响，隔着被安装在天花板顶部的监视器，Jared能清晰地看到Jensen的每一个动作——他将身上的双排扣呢子大衣脱下来挂在衣架上，接着在床沿上坐下来，双手放在身侧，双脚放在地面上，被锥形裤包裹的双腿交叠着显得分外修长。Jensen从容地坐着，像是在耐心等待着什么，然而监视器的角度并不能拍摄到他的正脸，Jared只能看到对方暗金色的发旋和昏暗光线闪光的睫毛——那固然很美，可终究无法弥补角度问题所带来的遗憾。  
　　  
　　这时Jensen突然站起身朝酒柜的方向走去，在琳琅满目的酒柜中挑选了一瓶柏翠干红，再不紧不慢地分别倒入两个玻璃杯中。这个角度监视器恰好能够拍摄到Jensen完美的侧脸，清晰捕捉到他脸颊上零星的蜜色雀斑和纤细的金色绒毛，还有清澈明亮的榛绿色眼睛——Jared有点喜欢这种感觉，在黑暗里窥伺着Jensen的一举一动，就像一个观众欣赏着一部拍摄毫无章法的默片，吸引他注意力的并不是画面本身，而是画面里的那个人。  
　　  
　　原本Jared想让Jensen等待更久，因为发现自己几乎快沉迷于此——Jensen的每一个举动都是如此从容自然，甚至连等到不耐烦时的蹙眉也恰到好处，然而当他意识到时间超过半个小时之后，他知道自己一直等待的最佳时机已经到来。  
　　  
　　Jared打了个响指，这时房门被粗暴地踢开，顿时有五六个穿黑色套装的男人冲了进来将Jensen猛地按倒在地。Jensen奋力地挣扎了几下，捉住他手臂的那个男人将他压得更紧，另一个按着他小腿的男人则将手掌上移了点，压在他背上的那只手也丝毫没有放松的迹象。  
　　  
　　“放轻松点美人，我们只是奉命行事。”  
　　  
　　Jensen咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，浓重的血腥味从唇瓣上传来，显然他在被按倒的时候不小心磕破了它。当他用舌尖卷去唇瓣上带着甜腥味的血液时，一只手从他的腋下穿过将他的身体整个提起来压在墙上让他面对着墙壁，双臂支撑着墙面，被柔软布料勾勒出曲线的臀部朝后撅着，被强硬分开的双腿支撑着身体的重量。Jensen的下颌抵在冰冷的墙壁上，视线因为突如其来的撞击而有些模糊，等到他能再次看清壁纸上的花纹时，一只有力的大手突然按住他的后颈强迫他低下头颅。  
　　  
　　“现在脱掉衣服，全身的，一件也不要留下，”那声音不是刚才说话的人所发出来的，但也不是Jared，“还是你更希望我们来帮你脱？”  
　　  
　　Jensen没有回答，而是抬起头背对着他们开始解开身上的衬衫纽扣。他的背挺得笔直，没有看身后那群人一眼，就只是从下而上将纽扣从扣眼里穿回去，很快的，衬衫被他剥下来随意扔在一旁，他的身体变得再无神秘感可言——几乎所有人都注意到Jensen并不像看起来那么纤瘦，他有着相当宽阔的肩膀和结实的手臂，身上肌肉的分布不多也不少，而且肌肉的形状相当好看。然而Jensen虽说属于比较健壮的体魄，却同时拥有线条完美的脊背，从他的背后可以看到一条流畅而完美的曲线从脊柱延展到后腰再慢慢延伸至那一片引人遐想的私密处，他们会由Jensen低腰裤下隐隐袒露出的那截肌肤和深陷的两个腰窝想到更多更多。  
　　  
　　Jared坐在屏幕前用大拇指轻轻刮过嘴唇，双眼继续盯着这惹火的一幕。  
　　  
　　Jensen开始继续对付自己的裤子，动作流畅而又坦然。皮革摩擦着布料，皮带从金属搭扣里抽出来的时候发出清脆悦耳的响声，紧接着是金属碰撞的声音，裤链被拉开，他开始捉住自己的裤带边缘往下拉扯，先是露出紧实匀称的大腿，然后是关节，最后是线条流畅的小腿。Jensen将长裤脱到脚踝处，期间动作没有一丝犹豫，房间里的人都在看着，却一句话也不敢说。  
　　  
　　Jensen回头目光轻盈地扫了所有人一眼，将留到最后的内裤也脱了下来，结实挺翘的臀部被人尽收眼底，他却像丝毫不避讳一般转过身，让人无法不注意到淡金色的毛发下那条还未勃起的漂亮阴茎。  
　　  
　　“现在，可以了吗？”Jensen的语气顺从而自然，眼神却在不经意间流露出些许傲慢与不甘，仿佛自己并不是浑身赤裸地站在一群衣冠楚楚的男人中间，而是置身于纸醉金迷的舞会中。  
　　  
　　穿黑色套装的男人们走上前来检查他的身体，从头到脚的仔细查看，甚至不忘记分外隐蔽的耳道内部。他们迫切地想要找到些什么，结果却令他们大失所望——Jensen身上没有任何凶器、道具、毒品以及其他可疑的物品，完全可以说是干干净净，就像任何一个来赴约的男宠一样，只带上了这具过分漂亮的身体。  
　　  
　　Jensen的肌肤被屋内的光线照得发白，起伏的脊背上零星分布的蜜色雀斑呈现出浅浅的金色，像是浮在牛奶上的金色麦粒。他自然地垂下手臂紧贴身侧，肌肤底下细薄的血管静静地搏动着，微微分开的双腿稳立在地面上，让人注意到他相对寻常男人来说略微小巧的脚踝和形状漂亮的脚跟——他身体的每一部分都是如此完美，一种下流的完美，完美到让每一个人都想入非非，可是在场的每一个人都不敢进犯，更不敢当着Jared的面做出荒唐的举动，他们都知道Jared有多看重这个男人，尽管对方只是一个再普通不过的杀手。  
　　  
　　Jensen刚想弯腰捡起散落在地上的衣物，却被再次摁在墙上，只能维持着双臂支撑墙面的姿势，小臂上交错的青筋在皮肤下暴起，像一幅幅神秘繁复的图腾。  
　　  
　　“我还知道一些不太为常人知晓的藏武器的部位，”湿热的吐息喷洒在Jensen的耳廓，令他不禁在对方怀中颤栗起来，“而且我通常喜欢亲自查看。”  
　　  
　　那声音里带着几丝暧昧非常的笑意，很明显只能出自Jared之口。  
　　  
　　“长官，我好像不太明白您的意思。”Jensen再次咬下嘴唇，原本已经开始愈合的伤口又骤然破裂，黏稠的血丝顺着他的嘴角滑下，Jared则捏住他的下颌，用拇指将他嘴角的那点血迹抹去了。  
　　  
　　“你很快就会明白的。”  
　　  
　　身体迅速被抬起，双腿被抬高几乎要折到肩膀，Jared吩咐几个手下举着他，让他能更大限度的打开双腿袒露私处。Jared一只手托起Jensen柔软的臀肉，另一只手则用一根冰冷的硬物围着鲜红的褶皱又轻又缓地来回刮擦，这个过程漫长而又磨人，物体刺激穴口时就像有一道道电流穿过血管直达大脑深处。异物突然进入身体时，Jensen终于忍不住呻吟出声，轻轻抽气的时候他能感受到那个物体在自己体内由浅及深地研磨，滑过湿滑的内壁与紧致的甬道直达深处，就算他夹紧双腿也能轻易滑向内部。当硬物的前端接触到甬道尽头脆弱的腺体时，原本已经半勃的阴茎很快变得像烙铁一样坚硬，Jared放开包裹住他一边臀瓣的手掌，穿过纤细的淡金色毛发轻巧地握住它，强烈的射精感从前端铃口随着前液悄然逸出。  
　　  
　　这时Jared把物体从Jensen体内很快抽了出来，Jensen这才看清楚折磨了他许久的究竟是什么东西——这是一根又细又长的玻璃棒，除此之外并无特别之处。  
　　  
　　Jensen看起来还是很温顺自然的模样，微微曲着腿想要使自己肌肉放松下来，眼底的绿色却沉了几分，嘴角的弧度不是自然勾起，也不是微妙的下垂，态度里浑然天成的傲慢并不明显，却被Jared察觉到了。  
　　  
　　“只是例行检查而已，Teague先生，”Jared的表情变得礼貌而又友好，贴近Jensen耳畔的嘴唇在不经意间又擦过他柔软的耳垂，“为什么要露出那样可怕的表情呢？”  
　　  
　　Jensen一脸不置可否，却被态度迥异的Jared礼貌地请到椅子上面对面坐下。  
　　  
　　“你们可以退下了。”Jared朝他的五六个手下挥了挥手，那几个人便识相地退出了房门，房间里顿时只剩下他们两个。  
　　  
　　“长官，可否先让我穿上衣服再细谈？”Jensen面露难色地望向地上散落的一堆衣物，又很快地收回了视线。  
　　  
　　Jared微笑着摇头，修长的手指在光滑的桌面上来回游移。  
　　  
　　“现在还不是时候。”他说着，桌面上的手机响了起来，是邮件提示音。  
　　  
　　Jensen狐疑地看着他，像是压抑已久的情绪同时爆发出来一样，他努力维持着语气的平静，却同时捏紧了拳头：“长官，有些事对我来说不得不提。”  
　　  
　　Jared并没有看他一眼，目光一直停留在手机屏幕上。  
　　  
　　“当初我从‘Shadow’转来Padalecki家族，无非是为了更高昂的酬金，仅此而已。”Jensen解释道，“然而现在，我真的有点后悔。”  
　　  
　　Jared这才抬眼望向他，专注的样子像是认真在听他说话。  
　　  
　　“不论您看中的是我的身手还是身体，我都很乐意为您效劳，尽管我知道您不完全信任我，可当着这么多人的面羞辱我，这样做真的有意义吗？”Jensen似乎越说越激动，白皙的面颊胀的通红，捏紧的拳头上青筋无比醒目。  
　　  
　　“这样做让你心里不好受，我为此致歉，”Jared温和地说着，突然话锋一转，“但是你的档案与我所掌握的有不少出入，这又该从何解释？”  
　　  
　　“你的名字，你的杀人履历都是真实的，”Jared说，“但是据我所知，你出生在德州，且并没有参加过伊拉克战争，16岁之前你生活在一个糟糕的家庭，你母亲是个妓女，你父亲是个人渣，经常打骂你和你母亲。”  
　　  
　　“你在16岁时用一把手枪干掉了你父亲，为了不被送去少管所，你被一个职业杀手收养，被训练成了一个杀人机器。”  
　　  
　　Jensen一言不发的听着，白皙的面庞毫无血色。  
　　  
　　“18岁的时候你加入了‘Shadow’，成为了组织里最年轻的杀手，‘Hades’是你的代号。”Jared陈述至此，发出一声轻轻的叹息，“这些你大可以毫无保留的告诉我，它们才是一个合格杀手所必备的特质，而不应该用那份虚假的档案来搪塞我。”  
　　  
　　“没有人愿意让人知道他的家庭有多糟糕。”Jensen的声音听起来有些发抖，脆弱得令人联想起易碎的玻璃制品，这时Jared直直地望入他眼底，目光真诚而恳切。  
　　  
　　“你认为我会在意那些？”Jared反问着，将地上的衣物捡起来温柔地给Jensen披上，“Padalecki家族需要你这样的人才，Jensen。”

 

第四幕

　　  
　　“真的很感谢您能信任我，长官。”Jensen坐在Jared对面，用手拉了下衣摆试图遮住裸露出来的部分。他衣服还没有完全套好，衬衫宽松地披在身上，盖住下体的布料紧贴着大腿根部，淡淡的粉色正从他的肌肤上一点点蔓延开来。  
　　  
　　“不要急着走，陪我喝两杯吧。”Jared压低了声音，纤长有力的手指缓缓摸上Jensen的手背，语气温柔到让人头皮发麻。Jensen没有挪动身体，他更深地躺进椅子里，看着Jared站起身走到酒柜前拿来那两杯他事先倒好的柏翠干红，却感觉这个房间的光线分外强烈，视线开始涣散，对方的身影在强光下渐渐模糊。  
　　  
　　Jared将其中一杯酒递给Jensen，Jensen差一点就打翻了它。等他将嘴唇贴上冰冷的酒杯边缘时，Jared正打量着他，手中的酒杯早已空掉了。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗，Jensen？”Jared关切地将手掌放上他的肩膀，隔着柔软的衬衫布料轻柔地抚摸着，“你的脸看起来很红，是不是感觉很难受？”  
　　  
　　“我没事……”Jensen的声音很轻，轻到几乎听不见，他费力地撑着眼皮，Jared的脸庞在他面前分散了又聚拢，带着酒精气味的吐息喷洒在他的肌肤上，令他几乎要浑身颤栗起来。  
　　  
　　“很抱歉，没有提前告诉你，”Jared垂下眼眸，手指下滑到Jensen的手腕，“为了避免弄伤你，我在检查用的玻璃棒上抹了润滑剂，而那种润滑剂可能有点副作用……”  
　　  
　　Jensen的意识已经无法支撑他去思考了，只觉得整个身体就像在岩浆里翻滚一样灼热，每一个细胞都快被烤焦，脊椎随着Jared所说的每一个字震颤着，如同全身爬满了密密麻麻的蚂蚁。Jared的手指还在下滑，最终停留在他的腿根上，温暖的热度隔着布料渗透进肌肤里。  
　　  
　　事实上他披在身上的这条裤子已经皱巴巴的了，Jared轻而易举地掀开它，手指滑进他的大腿内侧沿着细腻的肌肤缓缓向上抚摸，然后停留在挺立的阴茎上——Jared这才意识到自己先前根本没给Jensen自行解决的机会，他满怀歉意地吻了吻Jensen已经汗湿的额头，将对方小心翼翼的抱起来放在宽阔的大床上，灵活的手指像蛇一样穿过Jensen纤细的毛发握住充血发红的阴茎上下撸动着。  
　　  
　　“来吧，宝贝，就这样射在我手上。”Jared的声音几乎要沉到脚踝，让人觉得性感而富有诱惑力。他的手指是那样有力，每一次动作都恰好能撩拨起从Jensen腹部升起的那股热流，而他那充满渴望的、放荡的阴茎正在他手中跳动，暗红色的肌肤下那根富有生命力的脊线紧贴着他的指腹。分外露骨的情色。  
　　  
　　Jensen发出一声短促的呻吟，黏稠的精液便填满了Jared的指缝，似乎它们无处不在。Jared用纸巾将手上的精液优雅地擦拭干净，接着继续压住Jensen的身体，用手指快速而准确地进入他，在他身体里最美妙的地方顶弄按压着，指尖掠过湿软的穴口边缘时还不忘细细地刮擦两下，再颇为享受地欣赏着Jensen妙不可言的身体反应。  
　　  
　　“你的这里都已经湿透了，还在那么饥渴地吸着我的手指。”Jared低低的笑着，让手指滑进去更深，“很想要了，对吧？”  
　　  
　　Jensen的喘息声细小而破碎，并开始扭动自己的臀部迎合Jared插进去的手指，内壁将它们绞得更紧，双腿不由自主地缠上对方的腰。  
　　  
　　“润滑剂除了有点催情的副作用之外，还有吐真剂的成分。”Jared在Jensen滑腻的大腿内侧印下一个轻缓而湿滑的吻，“所以从现在起我问的问题你都必须如实回答，好吗？”  
　　  
　　Jensen虚弱地点了点头，汗湿的额头上滑下的汗水沾湿了红润的嘴唇，暗金色短发在光线里湿漉漉地闪着光——这样的Jensen让Jared觉得他身上那种下流的美被无限放大了，现在的他只想尝尝那张吸老二的嘴唇是什么滋味，可最后一丝残存的理智正在阻止他这么做。  
　　  
　　“你来Padalecki家族的真正目的是什么？”  
　　  
　　“为了……钱，”Jensen的声音听起来嘶哑而破碎，“我母亲染上了毒瘾。”  
　　  
　　“你确定做我的手下会获得更好的待遇？”Jared眨了眨眼，金绿色的瞳色变得更深，声音也更轻，嘴唇刷过Jensen锁骨时发出惬意的抽气声。  
　　  
　　Jensen再次点头，感受着肌肤上的湿润与几乎要被点燃的温度，像是想要听清Jared口中的每一句话一般稍稍前倾着身体，蒙上雾气的绿眼睛闪烁着暗沉的微光。  
　　  
　　“那么，Giovanni是你杀的吗？”Jared的手指往Jensen身体里狠狠的一顶，强迫他把涣散的视线拉回来。此时Jensen几乎快要哭出来了，美丽的眼角染上薄红，眼底的绿色就快要溢出，隆起的肌肉似乎因为酸胀而抽搐，令Jared立即感觉不安起来。  
　　  
　　“不。”Jensen勉强地回答，咬住的嘴唇落下深深的齿痕。  
　　  
　　“杀死Giovanni的人是谁？”  
　　  
　　“我……我不知道。”泪水不受控制地从Jensen眼角流淌下来滚落在床单上，四肢更剧烈的抽搐着，Jared见状立刻将他抱起来用手指轻轻揉捏着他身上痉挛的肌肉，一边掏出手机拨下了一个电话号码。  
　　  
　　“你从来没有告诉我那个该死的润滑剂有这么严重的副作用。”Jared在电话接通之后阴沉着脸，紧皱的眉头拧成一个死结。  
　　  
　　“对……对不起长官，一般的实验对象接受药物之后都没有任何不良反应，我，我想他大概是体质比较特殊。”  
　　  
　　“废话少说，限你们在三分钟之内赶到。”Jared怒不可遏地低吼着，过激的态度令电话那边的人也吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　很快的，抢救的人员赶到了房间里将虚弱的Jensen送去了医院。房门再次紧闭之后，房间里只剩下Jared一人，他看着床单上留下的痕迹，又想起Jensen那张通红的嘴唇和迷离的绿眼睛，紧绷在裤子里的阴茎还没有得到纾解，他拉开裤链将它释放出来，手指围着灼热硕大的柱体上下套弄，前端泛着水光的龟头渗出微凉的精液，下腹部的燥热却迟迟没有消退。  
　　  
　　他想象着Jensen跪在他腿间睁着湿漉的绿眼睛吮吸阴茎的模样，他会将精液射进那张要命的嘴唇里，射在他暗金色的短发上，射在他柔软的小腹上，射进他温热湿软的小穴里，他会用精液将Jensen的肚子填的满满当当，只要稍微一动就会有精液从小穴里流出来。  
　　  
　　当晚他便打电话叫来了Sandra，他最为宠爱的情妇。就在Jensen躺过的这张床上，Jared狠狠地操了她，将精液一次又一次地射进她的肚子里，Sandra卖力地叫着，在高潮的时候，他让她骑在自己身上，脑中挥之不去的却是Jensen眼角淌出的泪水和鲜艳的红唇。这些都让他感觉很完美。

　　  
　　在那之后，谁也没有提过这件事，Jared要求每个参与其中的人都对此缄口不言，Jensen在组织里的地位却慢慢起了变化。Jared起初只是将Jensen作为自己的贴身保镖随时带在身边，渐渐的，他开始将一些比较重要的任务交给Jensen去做，比如安排他去组织暗杀一些对他构成威胁的人，让他代为管理一些日常事务，交给他去摆平一些生意上的麻烦。Jensen的表现并没有让他失望，他拥有与外表迥乎不同的狠辣作风，在处事方面有着常人无法比拟的魄力，此时Jared对待Jensen的态度已经不止是单纯的肉欲那么简单了，还有发自内心的欣赏。  
　　  
　　Jared那三百六十度大反转的态度引起了Chad的不满，他无法理解Jared对待Jensen的特殊态度。  
　　  
　　“所以现在你算是完全信任他了？”Chad挑眉问道，“就因为跟他睡过一次？”  
　　  
　　“不管你相不相信，我没有睡他。”Jared严肃地回答，“我只是觉得应该让Jensen充分发挥自己的才能，仅此而已。”  
　　  
　　“我并没有说你这样不对，长官。”Chad放软了语气，“只是以一个朋友的立场看，你给他的权力似乎太多了。”  
　　  
　　“你认为他威胁到了你吗？”Jared看着Chad，眼神真诚，“不会的Chad，这事我自有分寸。”  
　　  
　　“但愿如此。”

　　  
　　Jared手下的“地下帝国”并不像他所期待的那么太平，在这段时间里，一些小的势力开始在他的地盘上闹事挑衅。他们从毒贩手里截获毒品私自扣下以更高的价钱卖给吸毒者，并在赌场里出手打伤了几个顾客与荷官，将放在桌上的钱财和抵押物全部抢走，之后还强奸了几个红灯区的妓女并威胁她们必须通知上头的人，不然就割掉她们的舌头……这样的挑衅无疑将箭头对准了Padalecki家族，而且行为之猖狂，作风之下流令人膛目结舌。Jared得知此事后也不恼怒，而是直接交给了Jensen由他去解决。  
　　  
　　一场不小的暴乱爆发于布鲁克林区的一条狭窄街道内，组织这场暴乱的是一个年轻的黑人男性，二十三四岁的样貌看起来像个长期吸毒的嬉皮士。他挟持了几个妓女，并联合其他人殴打她们，嘴里还不停地叫喊着“你们叫啊，叫得再大声也不会有人来救你们”，接着他们把妓女们绑起来逼迫其中一些人吸毒，没有人敢违抗他们，因为他们身上有枪。  
　　  
　　Jensen赶到时没有带上其他人，他站在黑暗里缓缓举起手枪上膛，再轻轻地扣下扳机。他重复着上膛，扣扳机这一系列动作，一具又一具躯体应声而落，最后只留下那个张皇失措的嬉皮士。  
　　  
　　“替她们松绑。”Jensen走过来，用冰冷的枪口抵住对方正在往外冒汗的太阳穴。  
　　  
　　“你是谁？”  
　　  
　　“一般人都应该知道Padalecki家族在这一块的势力，你们是谁派来的？有什么目的？”Jensen面无表情地问着，声音冷酷犹如冰霜，“现在，回答。”  
　　  
　　这时嬉皮士突然握住了他的手腕，将冰冷的枪口对准了自己的眉心，再狠狠按下他放在扳机上的手指——只听到剧烈的一声枪响，顿时血花四溅，那个人的头已经成了四分五裂的状态，白花花的脑浆还在往外冒。  
　　  
　　Jensen擦干了脸上的鲜血，决定驱车赶回总部汇报任务。等到他带上大门的时候，Jared就坐在那张办公桌前等待着他，手肘撑在桌上，纤长的十指互相穿插交握。  
　　  
　　“你将他们全部一个人解决了？”  
　　  
　　“不，我留了一个，叫他回答我的问题。”Jensen如实回答道，“不过他马上就自杀了。”  
　　  
　　“看来他们就是抱着赴死的决心而来，而且这种行为绝不是受他们自己的意志驱使所为，在他们背后应该有一个更大的势力支撑着，”Jared冷静地分析道，“这种孤注一掷的行为倒是让我想起那群人。”  
　　  
　　“谁？”Jensen不由自主地追问道。  
　　  
　　“当然是那群该死的Ackles。”  
　　  
　　寒意从Jensen挺直的脊背升起，又被他压回到脚底，像是置身在西伯利亚的茫茫大雪里，每一次呼出的气体都会冻结在空气里。好在他的伪装很完美，Jared丝毫不能识破他的紧张。  
　　  
　　“我会帮您除掉的所有障碍，”Jensen真诚地欠下身，将手臂放在胸前，像是在庄严宣誓，“只要您需要我的话。”

 

-tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 并没有坑，相信我啊？？

第五幕  
　　  
　　虽然现在Jensen深得Jared器重，但在这个组织里并非每一个人都知道他的厉害。大部分人都知道Jensen身手不错，办事效率，可终究会因为那张漂亮脸蛋而墨守成规，认为他不过是个因为爬上老大的床而得到重用的婊子而已。Jensen这张脸或许在一般人看来是上天的恩赐，可对于杀手来说只不过是沉重的累赘，就像骨瓷茶杯上精致的花纹，除了好看别无用处。自然而然的，Jensen因为那张对于男人来说过于精致的脸蛋遭受了不少非议，每当他从那些人面前走过时，总会有几张嘴在他背后喋喋不休的议论。  
　　  
　　「瞧瞧那张脸，简直漂亮得像个婊子。」  
　　  
　　「长官会那么器重他，多半是因为他的床上功夫好吧。那张嘴连闭上的时候看起来都那么下流，肯定尝过不少人的阴茎。」  
　　  
　　「他的屁股是那么翘，操起来一定感觉很棒。」  
　　  
　　这些话是从Steve口中转述过来的，作为组织里为数不多和Jensen走得近的同僚，Steve经常会出于善意地提醒Jensen应该小心哪些人。对于Steve的提醒Jensen总是抱以温和接受的态度，他看起来不焦躁也不恼怒，只是照常尽着自己应该尽的职责，实际上对某些人的恶意已经心知肚明。  
　　  
　　Jensen知道那个叫Jack Hawk的家伙是直接归Chad领导的杀手之一，他平常没事喜欢对着穿运动短裤的男大学生的屁股吹口哨，似乎还有点特殊爱好。每次Jensen和他共事的时候总会感到不自在，可他并没有过多去在意，直到某一次Jack用那种下流至极的淫邪目光开始打量他时，他才意识到自己必须解决这个令人恶心的问题。  
　　  
　　有天执行完任务后，Jensen和共事的几个杀手在布鲁克林区的一间酒吧里喝酒，接近午夜十二点的时候，大家才推门离开。这时Jensen掏出香烟向他的一个同僚Jack借了个火，在向对方道谢的时候挑了挑眉。等到他拐进暗巷打算把这根烟抽完的时候，却发现Jack依然跟在自己身后，脸上的表情带着阴阳怪气的下流。  
　　  
　　“嘿宝贝，想要尝尝我的大阴茎吗？我保证它可以让你欲仙欲死。”  
　　  
　　“好啊，”Jensen眨了眨眼睛， “就看你有没有这个本事了。”  
　　  
　　在黑暗里越逼越近的Jack显然比Jensen更高大也更强壮，他想用身高优势把Jensen禁锢起来然后在角落里强上了他，可他的完美计划在离Jensen十英寸以外的地方就完全泡汤了，Jensen的身材无疑不算魁梧，但很灵活，当他用柔术把面前这个身高将近七英尺的男人整个掀倒在地时几乎没花什么力气，在对方打算爬起来之前，他从西装口袋里掏出手枪射穿了对方的膝盖骨。  
　　  
　　Jack在Jensen脚下无助地匍匐挣扎，地上满是黏稠的鲜血。他踏过这些血洼用脚踩上Jack的腿骨，丰润柔软的唇骤然勾起一个诱人的弧度。  
　　  
　　“还想用你底下那根东西操我？”Jensen的声音低沉而暧昧，就像涂满鲜血的刀子。他凑近Jack的耳畔，这样一字一顿地说道。  
　　  
　　“求求你，放过我，我再也不敢了。”泪水从Jack眼里滚落下来，原本就沾满血污的脸颊变得更加肮脏不堪，看起来分外狼狈。  
　　  
　　Jensen踩在他腿上的脚又加重了力道，脸上的表情却骤然凝固。  
　　  
　　“你再也没机会了。”Jensen冰冷地宣判道。  
　　  
　　“你、你想干什么？！杀了我的话Padalecki家族不会放过你的！”Jack惊慌失措地咆哮，接着恶狠狠地说，“你会被认作叛徒而被赶出组织，组织内部是完全禁止杀害同僚这种行为的！”  
　　  
　　“谁说我要杀你了？”Jensen挑眉问着，脚尖从Jack的腿骨慢慢上移到他的大腿间，“只不过想给你点永久的教训。”  
　　  
　　撕心裂肺的惨叫声划破了布鲁克林寂静的夜，等到其他人赶到时，Jack正倒在血泊里，裤裆里满是鲜血，而Jensen正站在一旁饶有兴趣地看着他们，一边优雅地擦拭着手上的血迹。这件事第一时间传到了组织所有人的耳朵里，人们都为此膛目结舌，包括作为领导者的Jared。与此同时，Jack被送进了医院，医生诊断他腿上的伤起码要两个月才能养好，而他作为男人的尊严恐怕永远也无法恢复了。  
　　  
　　当着组织上下所有人的面，Jared黑着脸把Jensen叫到跟前，开始一句一句的问他问题。  
　　  
　　“你想解释一下为什么吗，Jensen？”  
　　  
　　“我他和之间有过节。”Jensen当然没有如实回答，他说出了部分原因，或者说是具体原因的精简版，“就是如此。”  
　　  
　　联系到Jack平常的为人，大家都能对原因猜个八九不离十，可没人能想到Jensen会用这样狠毒的方式解决问题，大部分人面对这样的事件无疑会用暴力回击，等到把对方制服在地后最多将其打得鼻青脸肿，而不是做出这样疯狂的举动。  
　　  
　　Jensen站在Jared面前，腰杆挺得笔直，目光暗沉而深邃，眼中纯粹的绿色此刻看起来像更深一点幽绿。  
　　  
　　“你对此有什么想说的？”虽然是个问句，可Jared的语气听起来毫无波澜，倒像个寡淡的陈述句。  
　　  
　　“我并不知道我错在哪里，长官。”Jensen抬起眼眸望入Jared眼底，“昨天晚上所有人都知道他尾随我进了巷子。”  
　　  
　　Jared将目光扫向昨晚和Jensen一起喝酒的那几个杀手，他们都不约而同地点了点头。  
　　  
　　“长官，我不明白，”Jensen榛绿色的眼眸里闪过一丝流光，他舔了舔下唇，接着道，“难道这里的杀手都能随便被人当成婊子来用吗？”  
　　  
　　这句话让所有窃窃私语的声音都安静了下来，大家都一脸不可置信地盯着Jensen，似乎他已经成了个不可理喻的疯子。  
　　  
　　“你说什么？再说一遍。”这时Chad捏紧拳头冲了到了Jensen面前，在他的拳头离Jensen的脸只有三英寸的时候，一只有力的大手抓住了他的手腕，他回过头，只见Jared面无表情的翕动嘴唇，另一只手里握着一根粗厚的皮鞭。  
　　  
　　“别，我来吧。”  
　　  
　　外套被剥开，Jensen只穿着一件单薄的衬衫被人按着跪在Jared面前。皮鞭第一次抽下来的时候他没有感觉到痛，第二次抽下来的时候的感觉有点像冰冷的毒蛇爬过身体在他肌肤里钉入剧毒的毒牙，渐渐的，疼痛逐渐加重，皮鞭挥舞的声音在他耳边越来越响，Jensen的眉头拧成深锁的结，大滴大滴的汗水顺着他的额头和脸颊滑落下来，他仍然抬眼看着Jared，眼中那抹明亮的榛绿依旧没有褪色半分。  
　　  
　　二十分钟后，Jensen的身上已经被鲜血和汗水浸透了，这时Jared微微弯下膝盖，用皮鞭坚硬的柄挑起他满是汗液的下巴，在他耳边轻声道：“亲爱的，这里的人除了我没有人敢随便碰你，他们都知道你是谁的人，除非你去招惹了他——所以，别跟我玩这些无聊的小把戏，好么？”  
　　  
　　这时Jensen带血的嘴角勾起一丝笑容，Jared放开了他，让下属带他下去包扎伤口。  
　　  
　　随之而来“关一周紧闭”的处罚。Jensen被扔进一个完全封闭的空间里，狭小的房间里只有一张床和安装在墙角的便池，每天有人给他送来的一日三餐他都会按时吃完。在这段时间里Jensen没有表现出任何抵触或者抗拒的情绪，让人根本无法与那样一个做出疯狂举动的人联系在一起。一周的时限很快就到了，他被释放出来的那天又换上了西装，剃干净了下巴上的胡渣，看起来和之前那个Jensen没什么两样。  
　　  
　　Jensen再次见到Jared时，对方正倚靠在弧形门廊前抽烟，而Chad并不在他身边。烟头的火星冒着微暗的红光，令他联想到鲜血与玫瑰的颜色，他走近了Jared，空气被朦胧的烟雾颗粒包围，在他打算开口之前，Jared已经发现了他的存在。  
　　  
　　Jared给他递过一根香烟，还给他点着火。他们俩站在灯光底下被精细地勾勒出剪影，周围的光线令他联想起黄色罗马蜡烛发出的明亮火光。两个人抽烟时一句话也没有说，只是兀自沉默地看着自己的影子，在一片朦胧里吞云吐雾。当他们快抽完烟时，Jared率先打破了冰冷空气里的寂静。  
　　  
　　“完全不用你动手，我会去解决Jack的问题。”Jared松开叼着香烟的嘴唇，修长的手指被光线照成温暖的鹅黄色。  
　　  
　　“为了什么，长官？”Jensen的绿眼睛在光线里有一种通透的明亮，“您没有理由去治他的罪。”  
　　  
　　“作为领导者最大的特权就是做什么事都不需要理由。”Jared回答道，“何况我可以随便找个理由安在他身上，这并不是什么难事。”  
　　  
　　“可是您会因此丧失一批下属的忠诚，长官。”Jensen压低了声音，“您从来不是个残暴的专制独裁者，Jack这样的人不值得你那样做。”  
　　  
　　“你是在为我考虑吗，Jensen？”Jared勾起嘴角弹掉烟头上的烟灰，将香烟摁灭在弧形门廊的门柱上。Jensen没有立即回答，等到他手里的那根烟最后一点火星也熄灭时才缓缓开口：“我只是在陈述事实，长官。”

　　  
　　很快的，组织里又恢复了往日的平静，Jensen继续干起了本职工作，唯一的变化是再也没有人敢在他背后指指点点，其他杀手都对他毕恭毕敬，总是和他保持着一段距离。Jensen身边一直没有什么跟他亲近的人，对他分外友好的也只有Steve和Mike两个人，这时新一批杀手被招募了进来，Jared交给他和Chad两个人负责。  
　　  
　　显而易见，Chad一直对Jensen心存敌意，他作为Jared的副官已经有好几年了，而作为Jared的挚友更是有二十年之久。他的父亲曾经也像他辅佐Jared一样辅佐过老Jerry，他的家族世世代代都为Padalecki家族尽忠，而他作为Jared的下属兼最好的朋友可以说是除了Jared自己之外最了解他的人，对于这个夹在他们之间的Jensen，Chad一直保持着不信任的态度，甚至有时还故意刁难对方。上次Jensen所做的那件事让Chad稍微改变了对他的看法，可与此同时也让Chad更加坚定了“Jensen不只是个杀手那么简单”这一想法。  
　　  
　　招募杀手的过程中，Chad事先挑走了其中几个经验丰富、身手敏捷的老手，只给Jensen留下了一个“充满潜力的”新人。这个新人名叫Benjamin Miller，大部分人都会叫他Ben，档案上记载他此前没有参与过任何一个像这样的杀手组织，高中毕业之后因为特殊原因干起了这个行当，现在的他不过是个刚满二十岁的毛头小子，却意外地通过了组织的重重考核。  
　　  
　　Ben对于这份正式工作充满新鲜感，当他跟着其他杀手被领到组织总部的大厅时，他看到了自己的上司和顶头上司。说实话，刚开始他有点不敢相信Jensen会成为他的上司，因为对方有一张相对于普通男人来说太过漂亮的脸，实在无法让人把他与冷酷无情的杀手联系在一块。Jensen平常看起来总是一副拒人于千里之外的模样，可当他回过头对Ben说出那句“有什么问题，都可以随时来找我”时，Ben顿时对他心悦诚服。  
　　  
　　Jensen总是对Ben很照顾，虽然并没有体现出刻意的关心，但那些悉心的指导和讲解总是让Ben心里暖洋洋的。对于他像他这样涉世未深的年轻杀手来说，Jensen无疑是个完美的范本。在遇见Jensen之前，他从来没有想过一个男人身上可以同时兼顾这么多优点——认真细心、处事精明、除了无可挑剔的身手之外还有一张近乎完美的脸蛋，这些都让他对Jensen的崇拜达到了顶点。他对Jensen的那些仰慕总归是难以启齿的，所以他更愿意将它们体现在行动当中——只要是Jensen要他去做的，他总会尽量做到最好。  
　　  
　　这便是他能想到的用以回报Jensen的最好方式。

第六幕  
　　  
　　Padalecki们忌惮那群Ackles，虽然他们在长达半个世纪的斗争中一直处于上峰，但谁也不会轻敌——因为他们知道Ackles家族一直在企图重新取得自己在纽约的势力，甚至在盘算着怎么搞垮如今身为Padalecki家族掌权者的Jared。由Joshua Ackles领导的Ackles家族在西海岸的势力已经不容小觑，他们早在几十年前已经靠赌博业在西部站稳脚跟，并且以拉斯维加斯为中心建立起了庞大的经营网络，让这个原本并不富裕的小城市成为了整个西海岸帝国最为核心的一部分。在Joshua领导的时代，他已经不仅仅满足于被局限在这狭小的一隅，而是想重返那座令人魂牵梦萦的罪恶之城。  
　　  
　　这段时间西海岸的动向不断，也让Jared越发顾虑。他不知道Joshua Ackles在打什么注意，只能继续密切注视着对方的一举一动。与此同时，暗流涌动的纽约城出现了一副陌生的面孔，那是个日本人，黑发黑眼，脸庞扁平，身材矮小却精瘦有力。他自称加藤真一，刚在布鲁克林落脚，并给Jared带来了见面礼——六箱造价昂贵的新型手枪和与之相配的弹药，只求他能够成全自己在布鲁克林的这桩买卖。  
　　  
　　刚见面出手就如此阔绰，这让Jared不得不多长了个心眼。虽说他和这个日本军火商还未碰面，可对方的意图很明显，态度也很诚恳，据与他接头的手下透露，对方似乎愿意与Padalecki家族达成长期合作关系，供应家族内部所需要的武器，不过在此之前，他需要与Jared见一次面，到时候他会把合同亲手奉上。  
　　  
　　Jared命Chad安排了这次见面，地点定在一个并不起眼的地方——阿克维塔夜总会，整个纽约最有名的风月场所，也是为他一手掌控的产业之一，虽然他并不是夜总会的管理者，却算得上是它的真正所有人。控股75%的Jared自然靠这个“纽约所有男人梦想中的温柔乡”获得了巨额财富，可很少有人知道阿克维塔夜总会被记在他的名下，他的手下们都知道Padalecki先生行事向来不动声色，这次也是如此。  
　　  
　　会面被安排在最里头的和室内，房间的装潢带有很鲜明的东洋风格，墙上画着精致的浮世绘，地板被叠高且铺上了一层淡色的叠席。虽然和室的规格很标准，却并不明亮，只有迷离的暗红色光线从拉窗里浅浅地透进来。来这间房间的途中需要穿过一条长长的走廊，走廊两边灯光变幻，暗香浮动，气氛暧昧而旖旎。Jensen面无表情地跟在Jared身后，剪裁合身的西装勾勒出流畅的腰线和紧实圆润的臀部，一把银色的沙漠之鹰就插在他的裤腰里。  
　　  
　　Jensen跟着Jared步入和室的时候，小巧的茶桌旁已经有人等候多时了。加藤站起身朝他深深地鞠了一躬，然后动作轻缓地跪坐回了原位。Jared学着他的姿势坐下，这时一袭淡色和服妆容素雅的女人为他们端来了茶盏，将清澄的茶水缓缓倒入玲珑剔透的骨瓷杯内。淡绿色的茶水滑入杯中，馥郁的茶香在空气里流泻而出，Jared的目光无意中瞟向身后的Jensen，只见对方的身体坐得笔直，品茶的姿态温和优雅，领口露出的一小截脖颈显得白皙而柔软。  
　　  
　　空灵的尺八声从屏风后面传来，这时几道纤细的身影从隔扇之间鱼贯而入，身着图样繁复的和服，化着精致的浓妆，步履轻盈，姿态娉婷。她们随着动听的乐音翩然起舞，用绣着金线的折扇遮掩住鲜艳的红唇只露出漆黑的美目，宽大的袖口间漏出一片细腻光滑的肌肤。加藤捧着茶杯着迷地看着她们，直到Jared先一步开口才想到把视线从那些美丽优雅的艺伎身上移开。  
　　  
　　“这处隔间是我经过精心挑选定下的，加藤先生可还满意？”Jared抿了一口杯中的清茶，茶杯之中莹润的茶水绕着杯沿转动。  
　　  
　　“想不到身在异国还能领略到如此绮丽曼妙的东洋风情，Padalecki先生真是费心了。”加藤毕恭毕敬地说着，又站起身来鞠了一躬。  
　　  
　　“能让你满意就好。”Jared微笑道，“听说今天加藤先生还带来了一份特殊的礼物，可否现在让我开开眼界？”  
　　  
　　“当然可以，不过在此之前，您可能需要让其他人稍作回避。”加藤说着望了望坐在Jared身边的Jensen，很快的，Jared摆了摆手让Jensen暂时退出去，偌大的和室内只剩下他和加藤两个人。  
　　  
　　加藤从西装口袋里掏出一张白纸——是一份完整的合同，用英文书写，条款都很明确，已经由他自己亲手签名过了。Jared仔细地将每一条条款过目，顿时感觉这份合同对于他这方的利益似乎太过倚重：加藤仅仅要求Padalecki家族不插手他在纽约的生意，就答应无偿供给Jared这方所必须的军需品，年限是三十年。这样的条件未免也太过诱人了，倒让Jared不由自主地警觉起来。  
　　  
　　“除了这个，就没有别的要求了？”Jared挑眉问道，“加藤先生这份礼未免也太过贵重了，倘若我们真需要长期合作，也应该建立平等关系才对。”  
　　  
　　“Padalecki先生，实不相瞒，”加藤微微低下头，“我的家族需要您的庇佑。”  
　　  
　　Jared顿时来了兴致，示意加藤继续说下去。  
　　  
　　“我从事军火走私已经有几十年，自然懂得一些规矩。如今在纽约初来乍到，既没有可以依靠的势力，也没有广博的人脉，空有财富又有什么用呢？”加藤摇了摇头，“我将妻儿从日本接到了美国，并不想让他们过担惊受怕的生活，因此我需要一棵大树，一棵可以依靠的大树，这样会使我的事业更加顺利，也能更好的保护他们。”  
　　  
　　“这个理由倒是足以令人信服。”Jared从桌面上拿起对方递过来的圆珠笔，转了转细长的笔杆，“如此一来我们倒算是各取所需了。”  
　　  
　　笔尖离纸面只有一公分的时候，和室外的乐音戛然而止。暗红色的光线穿透拉窗上的薄纸照在他脸侧，谁都没有注意到落在他皮肤上闪动的亮色光点。这时Jensen突然拉开半透明的隔扇冲了进来，而与此同时，在一个不知名的角落有几发子弹穿透薄如蝉翼的纸质拉窗直逼Jared的胸膛——就在千钧一发之际，Jensen及时挡在了Jared身前，用身体挡住了从暗处射出的子弹，顿时浓稠的鲜血沾满了衣襟。Jared从后面小心翼翼地托住他的身体让他靠进自己怀里，似乎已经完全看不到对面已经被吓得魂飞魄散的加藤。  
　　  
　　窗外的枪战还在继续，空气中满是易碎品噼啪碎裂的声音，鲜血飞溅在拉窗上，看起来分外触目惊心。  
　　  
　　Jensen疼得发抖，细密的汗珠从带血的肌肤上渗出，他咬紧牙关将痛苦的呻吟咽回腹中，努力使自己不要抖得那么厉害。然而Jared此刻像是丧失了以往积累的理智与稳重，就像疯了一样大声呵斥着自己方才闯进来的手下，让他们立即将Jensen送去医院抢救。好在这一枪并未射中要害，只是穿透了他左肩上的肩胛骨，比起丢掉性命这已经是不幸中的万幸了。  
　　  
　　Jared手下的杀手已有三四个伤亡，于是他立即下令封锁了夜总会的所有出入口。好在夜总会负责人与总部的联络及时，增援的人员很快赶到，局势得以稳定下来。然而如今这场暗袭的谋划者还没有确定，目前呈现在Jared眼前的一切皆谜团重重。敢于在Jared地盘内进行暗杀的人并不多，更何况常人对这里的格局不可能那么熟悉，子弹是从与这间和室相对的隔间射出来的，隔间的隔扇上留下了一个小小的弹孔，可室内并未留下蛛丝马迹，这样的刺杀想必只能是内鬼所为。  
　　  
　　是他的手下，或者是加藤的手下。  
　　  
　　或许这个日本人的目的就是置他于死地，于是自己编排了这一场与他交易的戏码，实际上是想把他引到杀手的枪口下？  
　　  
　　不无可能。只不过现在并没有证据可以证明这个猜想，在事实还未水落石出之前，一切都无法下定论。Jared只能暂时中断与加藤的交易，命令Chad亲自去调查此事。  
　　  
　　这场暗杀显然事先经过了缜密的部署，几乎已经得手，倘若没有Jensen为Jared挡下那枪的话，他说不定已经倒在了冰冷的枪口之下。然而他从未想过对方为了他能够愿意以身犯险来护他周全，这一点甚至连Chad也不曾做到。现在回想起自己当初对Jensen的猜忌，Jared不由得后悔万分，一直以来他都听信于Chad提防着对方，可当他身陷险境时，拯救他的却只有Jensen一个。  
　　  
　　Jensen曾经对他许诺定会为他尽忠，曾经处处为他考虑让他避开窘境，曾经那么尽心地保护他，可自己怀疑过他，羞辱过他，伤害过他。这些都是事实，Jared心知肚明，可他必须承认Jensen的确自出现以来就一直吸引着他，像一颗磁石一样牵动着他的心。  
　　  
　　现在他想要见到Jensen，不管对方怎么样或是在哪里。  
　　  
　　处理完总部的事宜之后，Jared立即备车前往Jensen所在的医院。到达对方所在病房时，只见Ben正在病床边照顾Jensen，见他来了连忙站起来朝他深深地鞠了一躬。  
　　  
　　“长官。”  
　　  
　　“情况怎么样？”Jared的语气有些急切，像是惊动了病床上的Jensen。而Jensen的睫毛颤了颤，又很快恢复了平静。  
　　  
　　“Teague先生的伤势并不算很严重，子弹已经从左肩取出来了，只是因为失血过多还未苏醒。”Ben低垂着头颅，似乎完全不敢直视Jared的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“我知道了。”Jared点了点头，接着扬了扬眉毛朝Ben做了个手势，Ben见状立即明白了他的意思，便很快识相地退出去带上了房门。  
　　  
　　雪白敞亮的病房里瞬间只剩下他和Jensen两个人。他在Ben方才坐过的椅子上坐下来，却又嫌这个距离太过遥远，又起身坐到了Jensen病床边。他的手伸在半空中，没有停留在Jensen身上的任何一处，也没有握紧Jensen的手指，就这样平白无故地收了回来放在床沿外。  
　　  
　　Jared最终什么也没有做，只是凝视着Jensen紧闭的双眼，细数他肌肤上甜美的蜜色雀斑。  
　　  
　　他想要看到那双绿眼睛，在对方醒过来的时候。

-tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于搞上了……算是吧

第七幕  
　　  
　　Jensen从昏迷中苏醒时Ben正在他床边坐着，头低垂下来，半睁着眼皮看起来正昏昏欲睡。他想要从床上坐起身，却被肩膀上传来的剧痛压迫得再次倒下了床，咬牙切齿地想要掀开被单拍醒迷迷糊糊的Ben。好在Ben很快察觉到了这边的动静，他揉了揉眼睛，用手拍了拍自己的脸，好让精神更加清醒一点，这时Jensen的视线从纯白的被单再次移到Ben身上，过了半晌才吐出一句：“现在几点了？”  
　　  
　　“早上六点，Teague先生。”Ben如实回答道。  
　　  
　　“已经过了这么久？辛苦你了。”Jensen的声音听起来轻柔却嘶哑，像是因为干渴而发涩，“现在我已经醒了，一切都可以自己来，你先回去休息，可别累坏了。”  
　　  
　　“这是长官的命令，我不敢不从。”Ben慌忙答道，“之前长官已经来过了，还再三嘱咐我一定要照顾好您。  
　　  
　　“长官？你是说他来看过我了？”Jensen立即追问道，“他什么时候来的？”  
　　  
　　“昨天半夜接近十一点的时候他就风尘仆仆的赶来了，甚至没来得及在身边带上其他手下，”Ben回忆着昨天发生的一切，“当时您受伤被送来医院简直要把长官急疯了，等一处理完组织上的杂志他就马不停蹄的赶来了这里，那时您还昏迷着，他就一直守在这里等到凌晨一点才走。”  
　　  
　　“他怎么能这么冒失……外面有多少人想取他性命他又不是不知道。”Jensen再次尝试坐起身，却皱紧眉头捂住了肩上的伤口，“该死，这见鬼的绷带还真碍事。”  
　　  
　　“您还是要好好养伤啊，Teague先生。”Ben连忙站起身来替Jensen掖好被子，“长官这么做也是因为器重您，担心您的伤势，毕竟您在关键时刻救了他一命，这下他哪能管那么多呢。”  
　　  
　　之后Jensen在医院修养了一个星期便主动要求出院了。幸好当初伤口处理及时，子弹被很利落的取出，才没有造成很大的麻烦。尽管现在Jensen肩膀上的伤口还没有完全愈合，但经过之前几天的调养基本上已经能够活动自如，这样的康复情况自然令他欣喜，可此时此刻，他知道自己需要去见的第一个人是谁。

　　  
　　Jensen没有敲开这扇门。  
　　  
　　他能听到里头的声音，是Jared和Chad，他们两个似乎在围绕着一个问题争论不休，Jared在责怪Chad办事不周，Chad在奋力为自己辩解。仔细一听，Jensen便知道他们还在为阿克维塔夜总会事件烦恼不已，Jared一心想要找到真相，可一周下来案件仍旧毫无头绪，等到两个人的争吵声停下来时，门很快从里面被打开，只见Chad一脸阴沉地走出来，湛蓝色的眼珠匆匆瞟过他的脸，又很快收回了视线。  
　　  
　　Jensen和Chad一直没有太多言语上的交流，这次正面相遇也不过如此。当他们擦肩而过的时候，Jensen却听到Chad在他耳边压低了声音，用恨不得将他拆吃入腹的语气道：“都他妈是你的错。”  
　　  
　　“Murray先生还真是看得起我。”Jensen在打开门时回过头勾起嘴角，翘起的唇角弧度近乎完美，“愿你能早日彻查这桩案子，向长官有个交代。”  
　　  
　　只听见空气中传来一阵怨毒的冷笑声，Chad大步流星地朝走廊另一端走去，将Jensen远远的甩在后头，到最后也没有回头。

　　  
　　Jensen站在Jared办公桌前时手里已经多了一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，他将咖啡放在桌上， Jared这才从一片忙碌里抬起头，让Jensen看清楚了他的脸——两颊明显凹陷了下去，颧骨也因为瘦削而比之前突出，细长的眼眸底下由于疲倦而多了几道青紫的新痕。在他打量对方的同时，对方正一动不动地看着他，过了一会儿才想起那杯他刚泡的咖啡。  
　　  
　　“我明明准了你一个月的假，薪水照拿，为什么你这就出院了？”  
　　  
　　“长官的好意我心领了。”Jensen毕恭毕敬地回答道，“只是如今肩膀上的伤势已并无大碍，我想现在局势混乱，四面树敌，您应该有需要用到我的地方。”  
　　  
　　Jared喝了口杯中的咖啡，浓郁柔滑的口感漫过舌尖，尝到最后却苦中带着甘味，令他想起带着倒刺的玫瑰，艳丽却危险的蝴蝶，以及顺着指尖滴落的黏稠鲜血。  
　　  
　　“突然不能喝到你泡的咖啡，还真有点不习惯。”  
　　  
　　Jensen站近了一步，嘴唇动了动，却没有说出只言片语。  
　　  
　　这时Jared突然站起来绕过宽大的办公桌径直走到Jensen面前，高大的身形完全挡住了他的视线。  
　　  
　　“有一个问题，我一直想问你，”Jared压低声音，将嘴唇凑近Jensen的耳垂轻轻吐气道，“那天为我挡子弹的时候，你脑子里在想什么？”  
　　  
　　Jensen僵住了身体，一时间连手都不知道该往何处放，Jared像是察觉到了Jensen镇定表象下的紧张，伸手勾住了他胸前的领带，将他猛地拉向自己。  
　　  
　　“你知不知道自己可能没命。”Jared的声音冷下了几分，揪住领带的力道却丝毫没有放松，反而慢慢加重了。  
　　  
　　“知道，可是我愿意这样做。”Jensen抬眼看着Jared，榛绿色的眼睛里光华夺目，“这只是出于我自己的意愿，与任何人无关，也同样与您无关。”  
　　  
　　“这话什么意思？”Jared一步步逼近Jensen，过近的距离让Jensen忍不住后退了两步，却不小心撞到了办公桌的边缘，就在他几乎要靠下去之前对方却突然握住了他的腰。  
　　  
　　“我早就把这条命赌给您了，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　Jensen反问出这句话时，Jared的手指已经从他的腰际挪开，覆上他支撑在办公桌上的双手。

　　  
　　Jared觉得自己已经忍得够久了。从见到眼前这个男人的第一眼开始，他就被对方这张令人垂涎的漂亮脸蛋深深吸引，那天晚上Jensen就是这么突然的出现在了他眼前，在富丽堂皇的厅堂里显得璀璨耀目，若不是那天他已被组织上的公务缠身，一定会千方百计地把对方带上床。只是后来Jensen突然加入组织的行为令他从心底生出了三分忌惮，也让他看出了这个男人并不那么简单，他提防着Jensen，却又在很多事上对他偏袒有加——或许是源于内心深处那点小小的私心，他想要得到Jensen，并且是从内到外完全的占有。  
　　  
　　Jared曾经有很多机会这样去做，他也相信Jensen不会有丝毫反抗，然而Jared并不想得到这样的性爱，一场并不情投意合的性爱只会令他觉得食之无味。如今他再次掌握着这样的机会，却并不打算就此放手。  
　　  
　　他也不可能放手。  
　　  
　　“今晚留下来。”Jared的手指滑向Jensen的手腕，在那截裸露出来的肌肤上轻轻摩挲。只见Jensen笑了笑，丰润饱满的嘴唇泛着诱人的水光：“这是命令还是邀请？”  
　　  
　　“这是命令，也是邀请。”Jared不由分说地咬上Jensen的嘴唇，在柔软的唇瓣上辗转厮磨舔舐啃咬，好像那就是一块可口的蛋糕，正引诱着他一股脑吞入腹中。Jared的吻粗暴而强硬，湿热的舌尖扫过优美的唇线钻入他的唇齿之间，似乎想要将细碎的呻吟从喉咙里逼出来，就像一个强迫着打开盖子的水壶。他的下巴被Jared死死捏住无法动弹，只能让对方的舌头在自己嘴里为所欲为，舌尖在抵住Jensen上颚时还不忘有些恶质地舔过去，侧耳倾听对方唇间逸出的热浪和低吟。  
　　  
　　西装被脱下，领带被解开，Jared一只手扣住Jensen的臀部，另一只手忙着去解他的皮带，嘴唇也没有放松下来，正试图在他的颈子上留下咬痕。很快的，横在Jensen腰间的皮带也被解下来扔在一边，Jared的手指钻入他的裤裆里，隔着已经濡湿的白色内裤揉捏着紧绷在里头的阴茎。Jensen的眼睛很快被从下腹传来的快感折磨得水汽迷蒙，眼中的绿色看起来随时快要溢出，这时一只手贴上他的脸颊，沿着他的脸部轮廓无比轻柔地抚摸，可依旧没有停下另一个动作。  
　　  
　　“……你想这样做有多久了？”Jensen喘息着，身体因为努力紧绷而颤抖，Jared压下他，让他的臀部落在办公桌上，用手分开他的双腿，将西裤连同内裤一起褪下。  
　　  
　　“从未停止过。”  
　　  
　　真是够直白的。Jensen在心里这样想着，张开修长的双腿将Jared腰一并圈住，抬起臀部隐约露出嫩红色的私处，似乎在催促对方进入。  
　　  
　　Jared没有马上进入Jensen的身体，而是像一个普通的情人给予了他极为销魂蚀骨的亲吻和爱抚。这并不符合他的作风， Jared对待他的每一个情妇都谈不上怜惜，可是对于他们之间的第一次，他倒显得前所未有的认真。Jared剥去Jensen的衬衫，嘴唇埋在Jensen柔软的肌肤上印出一个个醒目的吻痕，在下滑到胸前粉红色的乳头时忍不住停下来将挺立的乳尖含进嘴里，用湿滑的舌尖挑逗坚硬而小巧的乳珠。  
　　  
　　“天啊……长官……”Jensen发出一声高亢而破碎的尖叫，接下来的呻吟却被乳头上传来的剧痛封进了嘴里，只见Jared狠狠地咬了他的乳头，淡粉色的乳晕上赫然多了两个新月形的咬痕。  
　　  
　　“你可以叫我的名字，Jensen。”Jared出言提醒道，“在私下的场合。”  
　　  
　　“Jare……Jared。”Jensen的睫毛轻颤着，声音像沾着汗水那样潮湿。他的手指紧紧抓着桌沿，指尖泛白，十指之间黏腻一片。  
　　  
　　然后Jared吻了他，轻柔地，从嘴唇到唇角。  
　　  
　　“这是你第一次叫我的名字。”Jared忍不住笑了起来，“果然很好听，就像我想象中那样。”  
　　  
　　这次Jensen主动吻了上去，用手托住Jared棱角分明的脸颊，嘴唇压迫着嘴唇，鼻间喷出急促的鼻息。  
　　  
　　“操我，Jared。”简短的话语用蛊惑人心的语气倾吐而出，丰润柔软的嘴唇一张一合，这种感觉令Jared感觉目眩神迷，就好像对方早就蓄谋已久，每一次轻柔的触碰都能轻易撩拨起他的情欲。  
　　  
　　下一秒Jared便压上Jensen的身体，用膝盖分开他的大腿，手臂紧紧环住他的腰，好让他的身体帖得更紧，臀部能抬得更高。Jensen在他掌控下无法动弹，只能闭上眼睛低声地喘息，就像一条脱水的鱼只能打开自己鳃费力的呼吸。先挤进Jensen身体里的是Jared的一根手指，沾满了湿滑的前液在翕合的穴口边缘温柔地摩挲，穿过细密的褶皱撑开温暖的内壁渐渐深入，最终碾过最深处脆弱而敏感的腺体。下腹窜过的电流般的快感令Jensen几乎要无法承受，可Jared并没有理会他含糊不清的呻吟和乞求，只是自顾自地又增加了一根手指，扩张着紧致的内壁，看着对方因为他的动作一扫平时冷酷死板的形象，从而完完全全变成他一个人的。他的Jensen。  
　　  
　　他喜欢这样的Jensen，脸颊挂着透亮的汗水，嘴唇因为他的吸吮而变得红肿，短发被汗液浸透而闪闪发亮，眼底的绿色几乎要顺着眼角溢出。这种时候Jensen身上下流的美像是被无限放大了，无论是吞咽唾液的动作还是舔过唇瓣的舌尖，看上去都是分外露骨的情色。他想要将精液涂满Jensen的脸颊，然后将沾在对方脸上的精液一点点舔掉。他想要进入Jensen，用性器撑开他的后穴，让自己长久地停留在对方的身体里，用力冲撞着进到更深更深的地方，深到能够捅穿他的喉咙。他想要他身体里射出精液，用自己填满他的内壁，又深又重地在他的体内留下印记。  
　　  
　　他占有。用阴茎代替了手指，撑开紧致而湿润的后穴，扶着Jensen紧实的臀一鼓作气冲向深处，低吼着摆动髋部，坚硬硕大的龟头碾过甜蜜的那一点喷射出精液，让滑腻的液体充盈Jensen的内壁。  
　　  
　　他掠夺。Jensen的后穴吞吐着他的性器，嘴唇接受着他的吻，刺激的快感浸透骨髓渗入血液，让自己身体的每一寸都能感觉到他的存在。  
　　  
　　他就在这里。

第八幕  
　　  
　　Jensen算不上是Jared的情人。Jared既不会拿大把大把的钱花在他身上，也不会捧来各式各样的珠宝首饰来讨他欢心，Jensen仍然像以往一样走进他的办公室汇报工作，像之前那般有条不紊地完成任务，但更多的事情已经悄悄起了变化——比如Jared办公室里那张加宽的床、办公桌暗格里多出来的变频跳蛋、还有藏在床铺底下的一小支润滑剂。以往Jared从来不会带他的任何一个情妇来自己的工作场合，理所当然不会在办公室准备这些，可现在不一样了，每当Jensen来得晚一点时Jared总会把他留下来过夜，Jensen也总是欣然接受，他们会从办公桌旁操到床上，像两只发情的兔子一样时刻不停的做爱直到两个人都筋疲力尽了才罢休。  
　　  
　　Jared和Jensen每天总有很多时间用来做爱，像是进来汇报工作的空档、闲暇自在的午后、以及漆黑漫长的夜晚。Jared热衷于命令Jensen一件件脱下衣服只留下一件衬衫，他可以轻而易举地握住对方光裸的双腿慢慢上移到大腿根部，手指伸进Jensen宽松的衬衫下摆里到达任何他想要到达的地方。Jared有时会让Jensen跨坐在他的腰上，有时会让他直接坐在他的腿上，有时又会让他趴在那张大的出奇的办公桌上——他有一百种把Jensen操得不能走路的方法，在他对Jensen的身体感到厌倦之前，完全有机会把他想要尝试的方法都试上一遍。  
　　  
　　达成这个前提很难，毕竟Jensen如此火辣，特别是张开那张莹润饱满的嘴唇接纳他的阴茎，用那双夺人心魄的绿眼睛朝上看着他的时候，Jared脑中只会留下一个“操他”的念头。  
　　  
　　他的Jensen永远是最棒的，无论作为得力助手还是理想床伴。  
　　  
　　Jared会选择一个合理的契机将Jensen衣领前打的一丝不苟的领带解开然后一圈一圈缠上他的手腕，将他身上纤尘不染的西装外套剥落下来扔在一旁，手指向上顺着漂亮的腰线抚摸到那两块隆起的蝴蝶骨处，再低头啃咬他颈间细腻的肌肤。Jensen的身体很敏感，只要他用上手指或者舌头挑逗他的腰窝或者乳头，便会发出那些美妙的、令人惊喜的声音——就像随时都要哭出来一样，嘶哑含混，如同冰层下面涌动的海水，每一股细流都压抑住幽咽。那时的他总会轻柔地吻一吻Jensen颤抖的嘴唇，用双手分开他的双腿，让他将最为脆弱隐秘的地方暴露在空气里，在指尖涂抹上备好的润滑剂，再小心翼翼地打开他的身体。  
　　  
　　Jensen似乎相当喜欢被控制，在那种时候他总会表现得无比顺从。他抬起臀部让Jared将阴茎送进他身体里时甚至没有忘记用两根手指掰开自己的臀瓣，或者用指尖沾着前液与润滑剂的混合物慢慢操开自己，抬起水汽迷蒙的眼睛观察Jared的反应。Jared一只手固定住他的腰，另一只手握住他的臀部将自己的性器钉入对方体内，在不断的抽插和撞击中带出诱人的喘息与呻吟。随着身体律动的频率，沉重的囊袋不断地拍打着紧实的臀部，Jared的戳刺一次比一次用力，一次比一次迅速，到最后索性拉开他的腿架在肩上在他的股间狠狠抽插。  
　　  
　　房间的隔音效果很完美，任凭Jensen怎么呻吟哭叫也不会有人听到，而Jared恰巧很喜欢听Jensen的叫声，那种可以压低的、仿佛从喉咙里逼出来的破碎呻吟显然比他的情妇们甜腻放荡的叫床声更能撩拨起他的情欲，他可以在这个过程中含住Jensen的嘴唇不让他发出声音，等到Jensen的阴茎充血到发胀的程度，沾上一层前液的龟头泛出湿漉漉的水光，欲望将他的思维引向空白时，Jared会让他叫到声嘶力竭，到最后连声音也发不出来。  
　　  
　　再周密的计划也仍然充满变数，更别提性爱这方面了——当他们纵情于这个过程时，有人会用敲门声不合时宜地打断他们，比如进来汇报工作的Chad。  
　　  
　　那种时候Jared往往还停留在Jensen身体里，勃起的阴茎深深地插入狭窄的甬道，连裤腿上都沾着微凉的精液。他们会像两条弹簧一样分开，在有限的时间里整理身上的衣物，当Chad获得允许推门而入时，Jared已经衣冠楚楚地坐在办公桌前交握着十指等待他的汇报了。  
　　  
　　谁都不知道Jensen就在这张桌子底下，浑身上下只穿了件衬衫，布料紧贴在淌满汗水的肌肤上几近透明，丰润柔软的嘴唇里正含着Jared那根粗大坚硬的阴茎，像慵懒的猫咪一样伸出粉红色的舌头舔舐着遍布褶皱的柱身，在扫过顶端时用舌尖轻轻抵住不断翕合的领口，舔去那些汨汨渗出的透明前液。  
　　  
　　Jensen的动作让Jared根本无法集中精神，以至于Chad所说的话他一句也没有听进去，每到这种时候他总是恨透了Jensen，可对方还是将他含得越来越深，甚至连整根都吞了进去。  
　　  
　　——他天生就长了一张吸老二的嘴唇。Jared迷糊地想道。  
　　  
　　这时Chad已经看出了他面有异色，可他也没有戳穿Jared，只是皱了皱眉。  
　　  
　　“长官平常也要多注意休息才好。”  
　　  
　　Jared点点头，用手指敲了敲桌面。  
　　  
　　“多谢关心，”他说，“把文件放这吧。”  
　　  
　　Chad走近把文件放在桌面上正准备离开时，躲在桌底的Jensen却像想要把他吸干那般狠狠吮吸着他的龟头，还一并用上了那条要命的舌头。温暖的口腔内壁包裹着蓄势待发的阴茎，似乎只需要轻轻一碰就会有精液从顶端射出来填满Jensen的嘴，可此时他想要这样，想要Jared完全射在他嘴里。  
　　  
　　“天啊。”Jared发出一声短促的呻吟，并不大声却情色无比，让刚背过身去的Chad又回过头来狐疑地打量着他，像是在确认自己是否听错了。  
　　  
　　可事实就是如此。Jared在经历了第三次的勃起之后，呻吟着，将略显稀薄的精液一股脑地射进了Jensen嘴里——那张下流的嘴唇，就这样包裹着他的阴茎，潮湿而紧致，仿佛为他量身定做。  
　　  
　　——最终他得到了想要的战利品。  
　　  
　　Jensen微笑着，将唇边渗出的一点白浊用手指抹净。

　　  
　　那天晚上，Jensen理所当然地经受了一顿所谓的“惩罚”。  
　　  
　　在跳蛋的振动频率保持在最高值的情况下，他被命令股间含着跳蛋用手操弄自己的后穴。当他光着屁股趴在床上弓起身体时，Jared从后面揉着他的两瓣臀肉，像是在令他慢慢放松——可他不敢，因为此时那个像火山爆发一样震颤的跳蛋正绞在他体内，酥麻到令人窒息的感觉不间断地刺激着他脆弱的腺体，向上翘起的阴茎正往前端渗出眼泪。种种迹象表明Jensen已经快忍耐到极限，可Jared并不打算到此为止，他让Jensen坐起来朝外分开腿，将自己的手指逐根插入瑟缩的后穴，用他所能想到的最下流方式操着自己。  
　　  
　　那种感觉并不比Jared操他的时候火辣，特别是在他伸出手指沾着精液与唾液的混合物操开自己后穴的时候，除了疼痛，他感受不到任何快感。手指就快要碰到腺体，跳蛋却裹挟在他的内壁里剧烈振动，让他觉得自己就像一锅就快要煮沸的水，每一滴血液都要随着热量蒸发干净。后穴里含着异物却无法解脱的感觉令Jensen难以忍受，他呻吟着抬起臀部磨蹭Jared的手指，对方却偏偏不给他，只是用指尖在他的穴口上轻轻划着圈。  
　　  
　　“还记得你白天做了什么吗，宝贝？”  
　　  
　　责问的句子，用温柔如水的语气脱口而出。Jared从后面含着他的耳垂，用足以令对方面红耳赤的方式轻轻吸吮着，湿热的吐息喷洒在他耳廓。  
　　  
　　“记得。”Jensen在回答的时候被Jared从背后揪住头发，强迫他朝后仰起头，看着晶莹的汗水顺着起伏的喉结落下。  
　　  
　　“那么，你可知道错了？”Jared的语气强硬了些，而那颗被他亲手埋进体内的跳蛋正剧烈地翻搅着他的肠道。  
　　  
　　“……知道。”Jensen垂下眼眸，睫毛上因为痛苦而沾上的泪珠却没有落下来，而是沾在了Jared手上。  
　　  
　　“既然知道，你还敢当着其他人的面勾引我？”Jared猛地将阴茎钉入了Jensen的后穴，从后面压着他的身体不能动弹，“你就这么喜欢我操你？”  
　　  
　　“是的。”  
　　  
　　“你喜欢和我做爱？”  
　　  
　　“是的，非常喜欢。”  
　　  
　　Jared的舌头纠缠过来深深探入他的嘴里，就像使出了全部力气一样舔进了他的喉咙。Jensen呜咽了两声，在接吻的空档挤出一句“天哪，你可真粗暴”，又很快合上了嘴唇。  
　　  
　　新一轮的抽插就此开始。Jensen的后穴似乎已经习惯了他的尺寸，在完整吞入他的阴茎时也毫不费力，Jared握住他的腰有规律地摆动着髋部再次冲撞进去，直到Jensen把精液全都射在自己小腹上，才想着将阴茎拔出来，将滑腻的精液射了对方满脸。Jensen显然还没反应过来刚才究竟发生了什么，只是愕然地看着他，伸出舌头舔了舔沾在嘴角的精液，用味蕾分解着那些不自然的麝香味。  
　　  
　　“你不如试着求我，看我会给你什么。”Jared压低了声音却仍然优雅依旧，“你想让精液填满你的小穴吗，Jen？”  
　　  
　　这是他第一次这么叫他，却令他感觉不赖。  
　　  
　　“想……想要。”Jensen呻吟着，抬起臀部迎合着Jared探入内壁的手指，看着对方取出了那个小巧的跳蛋。  
　　  
　　“现在我们不需要它了。”Jared简短地说。  
　　  
　　夜晚还很长很长。

-tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事实就是，Jensen是个心机boy。

　　第九幕

　　  
　　Sandra不喜欢Jensen，尽管Jensen相貌英俊迷人，能力出类拔萃，对待女性充满绅士风度，可她还是对Jensen充满偏见，就像硬是要从打磨光滑的宝石里挑出裂缝一般，从来没有给过对方好脸色。  
　　  
　　她与Jensen见面的次数屈指可数，然而她至今还清楚地记得对方第一次出现在她视线里的景象——Jared那辆拉风的迈巴赫62停在了她的公寓楼下，可首先从车里走出的不是为她熟悉的身影，而是一个陌生的男人。他有着一双榛绿色眼睛，脸庞的棱角与轮廓近乎完美，暗金色短发在昏黄的路灯下染上一层脆弱的淡金，如同周身笼罩着光环那般出现在她眼前。可或许是出于女性独有的直觉，她并没有迷上Jensen的外表，反而像野鹿一样警觉起来，皱起了两道精心画过的眉毛。  
　　  
　　Jensen作为男人来说太过漂亮了，漂亮到令男人都忍不住想入非非。Sandra认为自己足够了解男人，特别是Jared，理所当然了解Jared的喜好——像Jensen这样的美人那个风流成性的黑道少主绝对不会放过，要说他们之间是单纯的上司与下属关系她肯定不会相信，可尽管如此，她还是感受到了前所未有的危机。  
　　  
　　聪明如她当然知道Jared除了自己之外同时还有好几个情妇，但她仍然清楚地明白自己在Jared心目中的分量——她已经跟了Jared将近五年，在这五年里Jared对她百般宠爱，从来没有过一丝冷落。虽然Jared在床上令人兴奋地粗暴，满口污言秽语下流无比，可在床下他却是最典型的完美情人，无论何时都是那么温柔贴心。一直以来她给予Jared想要的任何东西——温暖的关怀、真诚的聆听以及近乎完美的性爱，而她也一直从Jared获得自己想要的——无尽的财富、响亮的名声以及崇高的地位，至今为止她已经两度入围奥斯卡最佳女主角，离自己成为“银幕皇后”的梦想只差一步之遥。她明白自己和Jared只不过是各取所需，可在某些时候她还是忍不住以为对方是真正爱着自己，尤其是在与对方做爱直到精疲力尽Jared紧拥着她的肩膀睡着的时候。  
　　  
　　Jensen的出现让她的期待降回冰点，似乎在对方面前，自己再怎么打扮也显得黯淡无光。她注视着Jensen为Jared打开车门，两个人在视线相交的那一刻并没有过多的肢体接触，紧接着Jared像往常一样走入公寓的电梯里，没过几分钟便敲响了她家的门。  
　　  
　　她可能是想多了。  
　　  
　　可在那之后，Jared只来过一次并且兴致缺缺地匆匆离开，之后就再也没有主动联系过她，甚至连一条问候的短信也没有。  
　　  
　　这时她才意识到自己最担心的情况已经发生。

　　  
　　要是偏要用一个词来形容Jared和Jensen之间的关系，那便是“干柴烈火”。  
　　  
　　他们像两个疯子一样互相渴求，每一次触碰都像火种在指尖上烫过，将快感封存在皮肤下，将亲吻篆刻在皮肤上。  
　　  
　　Jared沉迷于这种感觉，它所带来的激情与狂热就像超新星爆炸带来的能量一般足以令他目眩神迷。这种感觉是他的任何一个情人都无法带给他的，包括他曾经最宠爱的Sandra——那个唯一了解他的女人，他在与Jensen做爱时突然想到她的名字，才意识到自己已经冷落她很久很久了。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”Jensen很快注意到了Jared的分心，他动了动身体将对方埋在他身体里的阴茎夹得更紧，令对方忍不住吃痛地低吼出来。  
　　  
　　“你弄痛我了，宝贝。”Jared伸手掐了一把Jensen沾满汗水的臀部，摆动腰肢将自己捅得更深了些，“就算刚才是我不对，现在我不是补偿了你吗？”  
　　  
　　他将全身的重量压在Jensen身上，似乎对方的唯一支点就是那个圆实挺翘的屁股，也没管Jensen发出了怎样的哭叫和呻吟，就这样一次又一次地将性器刺入对方体内，碾过腺体，射出精液。  
　　  
　　这一轮的抽插结束之后，Jensen翻身下床摇摇晃晃地走进浴室，不一会儿磨砂玻璃的隔断之后传来汨汨的水流声。这时Jared摸过放在床头的手机，发了一条短信给Sandra，果然很快得到了回复。  
　　  
　　他们约定今晚六点在百老汇大街那家很著名的法式餐厅共进晚餐，之后Jared还为Sandra买了几件首饰和一条Valentino的连衣裙，等到一切都办妥后，Sandra还特意问过他要不要去开房，但被他用公务繁忙为理由很干脆地拒绝了。  
　　  
　　Jared把Sandra送回她的公寓之后就赶回了总部，当他敲开Jensen的办公室大门时却发现里面空无一人。按常理来说今晚是Jensen值夜，他不应该在这个关头不知所踪，怀着阴郁的心情踱步回到自己的办公室，Jared开了一瓶酒倒进酒杯走到窗前独自一人喝着闷酒，却瞥见昏暗的路灯下晃过一个熟悉的身影——准确来说是两道黑影交缠着，在昏黄的光线下融入黑夜之中。  
　　  
　　他几乎是在一瞬间认出其中一人就是Jensen，此刻Jensen正与一个陌生男人互相搂抱着，嘴唇胶着在一起。那个男人将一条腿挤进Jensen腿间，用一只手臂将他压在路灯的灯柱下，手指正急切地解着Jensen的领带。Jared只感觉脑中一片空白，像是金属机器在每一根神经上敲击作响，发出铺天盖地的轰鸣。并未多想，他从办公桌底摸出了一把手枪，怒气冲冲地撞开办公室的门朝楼下奔去。  
　　  
　　Jared听得到空气中情色而露骨的喘息和呜咽，只见Jensen被压在那个男人宽阔的臂膀之间，红润的嘴唇被满满地占据着，衬衫被粗暴地拉开，精致的锁骨上布满吻痕。将手枪上膛时Jared没有任何顾虑，甚至连对方的正脸也没有看清楚，他就毫不犹豫地扣响了扳机。  
　　  
　　子弹穿透了男人的腿骨，沉重的躯体很快应声而落，那个男人挣扎着从地面爬起来捂住还在往外流血的小腿发出痛苦的嘶声，可Jensen就像没看到一样冷漠地站在一旁，面无表情地望着Jared走来的方向。  
　　  
　　“他是谁？”Jared将手枪收进裤腰里，鼻翼微微抽动，嘴角无意识地紧绷着，虽然语气听起来很平静，但明显地可以感觉到他在拼命压抑着怒气，提起来的声音听上去也有些嘶哑。他一步一步地逼近Jensen，锃亮的皮鞋反射着路灯昏黄的光线，狭长的金绿色眼眸在黑夜里微光闪烁，像一匹优雅却危险的狼。  
　　  
　　Jensen并没有立即回答，而是从裤兜里取了根烟点燃叼在红肿一片的嘴唇上。匍匐在地上的男人愕然地瞟了一眼站在Jensen面前的Jared，一眼就认出了对方别在领带夹上的银十字与五芒星，也不顾自己的腿还在往外冒血，就这样拖着那条半废的腿慌乱而逃。  
　　  
　　“还有什么想解释的吗？”Jared冷笑，用袖口擦干了Jensen唇边的津液。 Jensen抬起那双绿萤闪动的眼睛迎向Jared的视线，微张的嘴唇慢条斯理地吐出烟圈。  
　　  
　　“长官未免管得也太多了，”Jensen的语气听来无所畏惧，“我对您的私生活从不过问，您也应该尊重我，对不对？”  
　　  
　　“所以你就在值夜的时候跑出来和不知道哪里冒出来的家伙乱搞？”Jared反问，紧握的拳头又捏紧了几分。  
　　  
　　“就算这是我的失职，您也应该惩罚我，而不是向那个陌生人开枪。”Jensen将烟头摁灭在墙上，在那上面留下一圈乌痕。  
　　  
　　“你还记得自己的身份吗，Jensen？”Jared很难得在私底下拿出了领导者的姿态，可对方脸上的表情还是没有丝毫变化。  
　　  
　　“当然是您的下属，长官。”Jensen回答道，“除此之外我可想不出第二个身份。”  
　　  
　　Jared只有一秒的晃神，然后点了点头，用修长的手指抚过Jensen的肩膀，轻声说：“那就好，你先上去吧。”  
　　  
　　Jensen整理好衣服，刚想迈步朝总部大门内走去，却又被Jared叫住了。  
　　  
　　“你怎么样我管不着，不过以后不要被我撞见，”Jared说，“要是有下次，我敢保证那个人不会只是瘸了条腿那么简单。”  
　　  
　　Jared就这样莫名与Jensen陷入了冷战，Jensen虽然还是会像往常一样来找Jared汇报任务等待指令，可Jared不再把他留下，也不再与他视线纠缠。  
　　  
　　直到有一天Jared接到一通电话，电话里的Sandra尖锐地向他哭诉。  
　　  
　　他见到Sandra的时候只见对方脂粉未施，完全不见平常的光鲜亮丽，长长的黑发披散着，除了脸部之外纤细的胳膊和双腿上满是淤青，她哭着扑进Jared怀里控诉这一切都是Jensen干的，还复述了一遍当时Jensen所说的话。  
　　  
　　“‘他不就是喜欢你这张脸吗，现在我不揍你这里，你是不是应该感谢我？’他就是这么说的，”Sandra拭去满脸的泪水，“我真不知道自己哪里得罪了他，该死的，我甚至没有和他正面接触过。”  
　　  
　　Jared也没有想到Jensen会这样做，也想不到任何理由。  
　　  
　　他安抚好Sandra的情绪，立即驱车赶回去找到了Jensen，决定向对方当面问个清楚。  
　　  
　　“你到底想要干什么？”Jared一进门就将桌面上的酒杯摔落在地，玻璃碎片顿时散落一地，“难道你就是想要和我作对？你真以为我不会把你怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“你会吗，长官？”Jensen挑眉问道，“假如您执意要惩罚我，我也无话可说。”  
　　  
　　Jared气结，视线从Jensen的脸庞下滑到对方撑在桌角的双手，然后猛地拉过他的衣领，让对方差点一个趔趄撞进他怀里。  
　　  
　　“不要回避我的问题。”他逼问道，语气狠厉而坚决，“这就是你该有的态度吗，作为一个——下属？”  
　　  
　　听到“下属”这个词的时候，Jensen突然反应激烈地拍开了Jared的手，只留对方愕然地呆立在原地看着他，那只伸出的手还停留在半空中。  
　　  
　　“您不是想知道为什么吗？我就告诉您好了，”Jensen抬起双眸，眼圈泛红，清澈的虹膜上沁人的幽绿色似乎随时都会顺着眼角滑落，“因为我无法忍受这个。”  
　　  
　　Jared想要再次抓住他，却被他后退着避开。  
　　  
　　“她讨厌我，这一点我早就看出来了。”Jensen苦笑着说，“她恨我夺走了你，认为是我引诱了你，然而我不过是你的一个下属，我们之间不可能成立别的关系。”  
　　  
　　“Jen……”Jared放软了语气，完全融化了眼底的冰霜，  
　　  
　　“你在和我做爱的时候想着其他人，却指望着我会看不出来或者坐视不管，”Jensen冷哼道，“我可不傻，你的想法我怎么可能不明白？”  
　　  
　　“我以为你不会为此生气。”Jared走过去低下头吻住他，在接吻的时候紧握住对方撑在桌沿边的手指，“看来我真是低估了你。”  
　　  
　　“你是太低估我了。”Jensen用牙齿轻轻地咬住了Jared的嘴唇，在对方拉下他的领带之前留下了一个浅浅的咬痕。

　　  
　　第十幕

　　  
　　阿克维塔夜总会事件过去半个月之后，事情总算有了些许线索可寻，虽说不能依据墙上的弹孔和落在地面上的弹壳判断出对方身份，但基本上已经确认并非组织内部的杀手所为。  
　　  
　　Chad为Jared调取了那晚夜总会那条走廊上的监控录像，结果显示在他们进入和室的十分钟之后有一个陌生男人走进了与他们相对的那间隔间，他戴着一顶鸭舌帽，穿着黑色的皮夹克，或许是因为监控录像的像素太过模糊，再加上走廊灯光昏暗，并不能很清晰的辨认出他的五官。可这个乍看上去毫无作用的线索却成为了关键，录像已经记录下了那个人身上的特征，就算是侧面和背影也很容易一眼认出。  
　　  
　　然而现在虽然已经能否定对方内鬼的身份，可依旧不能排除对方有内应这个可能性存在，毕竟在Padalecki家族的地盘里犯下这种悄无声息的暗杀很难靠一个对他们一无所知的杀手单独完成，虽然这并不算一次完美的袭击，却给组织内部造成了不小的损失。  
　　  
　　Chad几乎已经可以确定对方的特征了——身高不超过六英尺，中等身材，左腕上戴着一块限量款的劳力士手表，心思细腻，枪法奇准，可能在多数杀手之上。  
　　  
　　这样的人不可能在道上籍籍无名，稍有名气的杀手几乎都集中在四大家族与“Shadow”之中，而Pacino家族与Padalecki家族素无仇恨，Cortese家族又与之交好，这样推断只可能是Ackles家族或是“Shadow”之中某人所为。  
　　  
　　Chad将自己的想法告诉了Jared，Jared也对他的看法表示赞同。Ackles家族作为Padalecki家族的死敌，已经纷纷争争几十年，Jared对它的了解并不少，除了目前家族的领导者Joshua Ackles之外，他还暗中调查过所有精锐杀手的身份，将那些人的个人信息记录在家族内部的情报网里，其中包括部分照片以及履历，经过比对之后，却并没有发现特征相同的人。  
　　  
　　Jared顿觉蹊跷，只能将目光放在“Shadow”之上。“Shadow”作为一个中立的杀手组织，干的向来是拿人钱财替人消灾的诚信买卖，他们以代号称呼彼此，每一个杀手的身份都属于高度机密，倘若真与他们有关，也应该是受人所托。这时Jared很快想到了曾经出身于“Shadow”，代号“Hades”的Jensen，他应该是最了解内情的人，或许他只需要将这段录像给Jensen，对方便可轻而易举地指认出这位杀手的身份也说不定。  
　　  
　　当他火急火燎地叩开Jensen办公室的大门时，对方正靠在房间一角的那张真皮沙发上闭目养神，浓密卷翘的睫毛轻颤着，丰润的嘴唇微微张开，昏黄的光线在他的眉峰间流淌。Jared没忍心叫醒他，只是默默蹲下来用手指轻轻擦过他的唇瓣，若有所思地勾了勾嘴角。  
　　  
　　这张嘴唇仿佛天生就适合用来亲吻，更适合用来含着他的老二，无论什么时候都看起来红润而饱满，令人联想起沾着露水的玫瑰花瓣。  
　　  
　　某个瞬间Jared想要弯下腰去吻醒他，将嘴唇轻轻地压在对方的唇瓣上感受他的温度，可当那片幽深的绿陡然出现在他眼前时，他的嘴唇就悬在离对方嘴唇一英寸在上方，以颇为尴尬的姿势交换着彼此的气息。  
　　  
　　“长官？”  
　　  
　　空气像是在这一秒钟凝固于此，在耳膜里震颤的只有他的声音。  
　　  
　　“我都还没来得及叫醒你，宝贝，”Jared在沙发上坐下时拍了拍自己的大腿示意让Jensen坐在腿上，坏笑着道，“看来昨晚是我折腾得太过了。”  
　　  
　　Jensen将身体靠过来，双手勾上Jared宽阔的肩膀，在对方的嘴唇上轻轻地碰了一下。  
　　  
　　“亏你知道。”  
　　  
　　“那今晚我温柔点？还是——你更喜欢粗暴点的？”Jared咬住他的嘴唇，在接吻的间隙里低声呢喃道，“顺便一提，工作时间可别尝试着跟我调情，如果不想你漂亮的小屁股遭殃的话。”  
　　  
　　“那也是有你在先。”Jensen从他身上滑下来，用手指拉住他胸前的领带，“不过长官现在来找我，恐怕目的不止是想来看我这么简单吧？”  
　　  
　　“还是被你看穿了。”Jared握住Jensen拉着他领带的手，在他的手背上印下一个轻吻，接着拿出手机点开了一段视频，“来找你谈正事。”  
　　  
　　播放的内容是那个男人从走廊上经过到进入隔间的全过程，仅仅只有不到二十秒的时间，却能展现出对方身上明显的特征。  
　　  
　　“这是那天晚上夜总会走廊上的一段监控录像，录像里的那个男人——”Jared突然压低声音道，“我和Chad一致认为你可能认识他。”  
　　  
　　Jensen瞪大了眼睛，像是在确认自己的判断是否正确，又将手指划过去将录像重新播放了一遍。  
　　  
　　“你们算是找对人了。”Jensen点了点头，将手机递回Jared手中，“我的确认识他。”  
　　  
　　“所以这个人究竟是谁？”Jared站起身来连忙追问道。  
　　  
　　“长官，你应该知道我曾经隶属于‘Shadow’，也知道组内的杀手不能以真面目示人，”Jensen的话语顿了顿，接着说道，“我不知道他的名字，但我能认出他身上的那些特征，毕竟我们曾经在一起共事，要说完全不了解也完全不可能。”  
　　  
　　说到这里，Jensen的声音放轻了些，就像只希望Jared一个人听到那般。  
　　  
　　“这个人是‘Shadow’里的‘Ares’，枪法精准，几乎百发百中，”Jensen说着，用手指指向自己的右手腕，“他是左撇子，习惯左手用枪，因此他的表一直戴在右腕上。”  
　　  
　　Jared挑了挑眉，继续道：“所以，你怎么看？”  
　　  
　　“‘Shadow’从来不涉帮派斗争，接受委托向来是明码标价，既然‘Ares’会不惜冒着这么大风险来趟这趟浑水，恐怕他的委托人给的数目相当可观。”Jensen推测道，“他的目标是你，而你的安危关系到谁的利益，应该不需要我多说了吧。”  
　　  
　　“是Joshua Ackles。”Jared说出这个肯定句时不由自主地捏紧了拳头，“但是这项任务就算是再厉害的杀手也很难单独完成，毕竟阿克维塔夜总会是我的地盘，我们选择了夜总会里最隐蔽的一角，按理来说不会被任何人发现才对——除非他有个内应，为他透露情报，提供路线，周密部署好一切。”  
　　  
　　“那么，长官心里已经有人选了吗？”Jensen半眯着双眸，昏暗的光线下那抹幽绿看起来深不可测，就像凝固在眼眸里的碧绿深流，沉淀在池底的泛金色枯叶，此刻看上出竟然有种前所未见的美丽。  
　　  
　　“暂时还没有，不过我会让Chad查清楚的。”Jared深深地望进Jensen眼底，柔软的指腹摩挲着他的下颌，“你知道，他伤了你，我不能让事情就这么过去，既然现在我不能正面对付Joshua，总得给他的人一点颜色看看，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　Jensen微笑着迎上他的嘴唇，在Jared的舌头伸进他嘴里时眨了眨眼。  
　　  
　　一切再次全盘失控。

　　  
　　Ben在那家韩国人开的超市里买了包硬盒的骆驼牌香烟，正打算绕过眼前这条大路拐进通往格林街的那条小巷找个角落好好放松一下，毕竟刚刚年满二十岁的他最大的追求便是能尽情的抽烟喝酒泡女人。他才刚学会抽烟，对一切都充满好奇并且容易上瘾，要是他生活在加州，说不定现在还只是个喜欢香草奶昔的书呆子，而现在他已经可以忙里偷闲地抽根烟了，这是一件多么惬意的事情。  
　　  
　　小巷里除了他之外没有其他人，只剩下潮湿的霉味和还未散去的烟味混杂在一起，令他想起自己曾经的历史老师曾经说过的一句话：“布鲁克林是混乱、肮脏、罪恶的原住地。”他低下头擦燃火石，果真见脚底下满是乱扔的烟头和烟灰，正想将烟嘴点燃，这时他听见这看似无人的深巷里响起了另一个声音，听起来很轻，像是在低声絮语。  
　　  
　　那声音很熟悉，似乎每天都萦绕在自己耳边挥之不去，只不过此时听起来像被刻意压低了，也换上了截然不同的语气。  
　　  
　　“一切还在我的掌控之中，你不必担心。”  
　　  
　　“你那伪装做得不错，他现在的确相信了你就是‘Ares’。”  
　　  
　　“放心，我会处理好的。”  
　　  
　　这一瞬间Ben屏住了呼吸，他偷偷探过头去想看清楚对方的脸，只见对方握着手机倚靠在墙边，虽然只能看到侧面，可对方暗金色的短发和被定制西装勾勒出的身体曲线都很引人注目，让他的视线在这个瞬间悄然凝固。  
　　  
　　那是Jensen，他很肯定，此刻他正在和一个人通话，通话的内容可能除了他世界上没有第二个人知道。  
　　  
　　“该死的，这你就别管了，我自己有分寸。”Jensen脸上露出了前所未有的可怕表情，“现在我不会下手，因为他还对我有用，等时机到了我自然会解决一切。”  
　　  
　　Ben不敢猜测Jensen口中的“他”究竟是谁，甚至不敢相信这个看起来心狠手辣、不择手段的男人就是那个待他温和亲厚的Jensen。  
　　  
　　一直以来他把Jensen看作敬业的导师和真诚的朋友，或许还带点不那么纯洁的感情，他被Jensen的完美吸引，甚至甘愿为他付出所有，然而他却一直不敢表露真情，毕竟他还不傻，Jensen对他不感兴趣，而且也已经被他人据为己有。  
　　  
　　他看着眼前这个陌生人摁下停止键，正想匆忙逃走，却被一个人影挡住了去路。  
　　  
　　Ben对上那双凌厉的绿眼睛，像是一瞬间灵魂被抽干，一瞬间失去了所有语言能力。  
　　  
　　Jensen正看着他，目若冰霜，极寒的温度似乎能将周围的一切封冻，可那仅仅只有一秒的时间，下一秒对方就变回了他所熟悉的那个Jensen，唇边勾起的笑容足以让所有的冰川融化，暖流涌动。  
　　  
　　“Ben？没想到能在这碰见你，”Jensen说着，伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，“真是太巧了。”

-tbc。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这两章情欲戏比较少，有角色死亡，慎入。

第十一幕

　　  
　　Jensen的手指从他的肩膀上撤离的时候，Ben忍不住打了个寒战，等到他的舌头不再那么僵硬之后，这才敢张开嘴唇结结巴巴地说几句话。  
　　  
　　“Teague先生。”Ben垂下头，双眼始终不敢看着Jensen，连叼在嘴里的香烟也掉在了地上，零星地散落一地烟灰。他捏紧拳头，汗水从指缝间渗出，手心一片湿润黏腻。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？你好像很紧张。”Jensen的语气温柔得像清晨的阳光，明亮的双眸里绿萤闪烁，“我有那么可怕吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，我只是有点意外……没想到会在这儿碰到您。”Ben小声地解释着，将头埋得更低了，这时Jensen开始在自己的西装口袋里摸索，似乎想要掏出点什么，Ben以为下一秒对方就要掏出一把手枪，自己的性命就要在顷刻之间终结，却没想到对方却从口袋里掏出一个铂金色的烟盒，抽出其中一根递到了他手上。  
　　  
　　“总部离这里只有几百米远，而且我也经常去那个超市买烟，”Jensen勾起微笑，将递烟的手收回口袋里，“刚才看你吓得烟都掉了，怎么着我也要补一根吧。”  
　　  
　　“谢……谢谢。”Ben掏出打火机想要去点烟，却紧张得怎么也擦不燃火，这时Jensen掏出自己的打火机点燃了Ben的烟头，一簇烟草顿时变成灰烬，灰白色的烟雾颗粒在空气里消散。  
　　  
　　“何必这么客气，大家都在一起共事这难道不是应该的？”Jensen也点燃了一根烟，夹在指缝间，动作熟练而优雅，“你年龄比我小，资历比我浅，进入组织第一个认识的又是我，我不照顾你谁照顾你。”  
　　  
　　Ben感觉冷汗浸透了背脊，他不知道Jensen这番话是不是出于真心，只能唯唯诺诺地点着头。他不敢确定自己是否能顺利走出这条小巷，不敢确定自己是否能活过今天，甚至不敢确定下一秒会发生什么，此时Jensen正靠着墙抽烟，嘴里慢悠悠地吐着烟圈，润泽的嘴唇看起来红润而饱满，烟雾使他的脸部轮廓变得模糊，也将他的绿眼睛藏匿在光影之下。  
　　  
　　“突然想起来，我还有事情要处理，”Jensen撑起脊背，将烟头摁灭在灰白的墙上，再随意丢在地上，“既然没什么事，我就先走一步了。”  
　　  
　　Ben完全不敢相信Jensen就这样放过了他，当他目送着对方的背影完全消失在小巷的转角处时，悬在心里的那块石头也在这个瞬间放松下来，可当他回想起Jensen某个瞬间的神情和眼神，还是会觉得自己可能出现了幻觉。  
　　  
　　Jensen是那么好的人，是给予他那么关怀和支持的人，他会一直无条件的去相信对方，毕竟他曾经向自己许诺一定要回报Jensen，甚至不惜任何代价。  
　　  
　　Ben从小巷里走出来，毒辣的阳光刺进他的眼底，让他看不清自己落在地上的影子，一滴汗顺着他的脸颊滑落，无声地激起零星暗尘。

　　  
　　Chad翻来覆去地看着眼前记录在电脑里的资料，脑中还是毫无头绪。这些资料是组织内部每一个成员的详细档案，虽然他在选拔杀手的时候已经过目了一遍，但现在情况特殊，他不得不将这些重新翻出来逐个排查。Padalecki家族的整个情报网由Chad一人管理，专门做情报工作的组织成员有二十个左右，所有的情报在录入情报网之前都要经过Chad的审核。虽然Chad直接听命于Jared，但在这个方面却有着不一般的特权——他有权查看组织内部所有人未经过身份伪造的原始资料，并掌握着最高机密的口令。  
　　  
　　他长按着键盘上的“向下”键保持着翻阅的速度，组织内部每个人的长相在他眼前浮现，其中并没有任何生面孔存在。当那张精致的脸孔定格在屏幕右侧时，Chad放在按键上的手指才就此松开，他狐疑地半眯着双眼扫过那份履历，努力地想要找出点什么令Jensen致命的证明，却觉得这份履历对于一个杀手来说实在太过完美了。  
　　  
　　当初Jared执意调查Jensen的真实身份，他的确也给对方滴水不漏地办到了。童年悲惨，少年犯罪，最终成为一个冷血杀手，这似乎是一个职业杀手的标准成长轨迹，但Chad总觉得Jensen的身份绝不止这么简单，Jared虽然对Jensen百倍信任，可在他眼前对方一直是个值得忌惮的危险人物。  
　　  
　　Jensen在极短的时间内让Jared从怀疑到完全信任，在组织内部的地位也一路直升，到如今已经几乎和他平起平坐，这让Chad在心里愤懑不已，毕竟二十多年来是他一直陪伴着Jared，他们之间的关系比起上下级看起来更像兄弟，然而现在突然冒出来的这个男人却剥夺了Jared本该给予他的信任，甚至理直气壮地与他对立。现在的他只要一看到对方那张完美的面孔就会感到生理性厌恶，当他回想起那次在Jared办公室门前偶遇时对方所说的话，他还是会气得发抖。  
　　  
　　不过Jensen可以称得上无可挑剔，无论是这份履历还是交给他完成的所有任务都丝毫没有把柄可寻，Chad轻轻地叹了口气，将屏幕上的页面切换。  
　　  
　　最终他将目标锁定在自己手下的一名杀手身上。此人名叫Tom Waters，在组织内部已经足有两年，之前一直未曾崭露头角，因此不甚惹人注目，那晚Jared遭袭的时候他就在夜总会的某处待命，而且是最先赶去增援的那一个。在这次事件他们一共损失了两名杀手，还有两名中弹当晚已送去抢救，但这个Tom只受了一点皮外伤，简直算是其中最幸运的人了。Chad盯着屏幕上那张平凡无奇的脸，目光继续往下扫过对方平凡无奇的履历。  
　　  
　　Tom来自拉斯维加斯，曾经是一名无可救药的赌徒，他高中辍学，因为欠人赌债而被迫干上杀手的行当，他师承组织内部最精锐的杀手Bill Hammer，经过严苛的训练之后才正式加入了Padalecki家族——这一切看起来似乎顺理成章，却总令Chad觉得并没有那么简单。  
　　  
　　或许是因为他来自拉斯维加斯，那个地方总令他想起一些不愉快的过往。  
　　  
　　比如自己死在Alan Ackles手下的父亲。  
　　  
　　考虑再三，Chad决定叫他最得力的助手Steve密切监视这个人的一举一动。他让Mike在Tom的住处偷偷装上针孔摄像头，数据直接传导到自己和Steve的个人电脑上，并且在平常的工作时间多加留意了那个人的动向，迫切地想要获得一些他想要的蛛丝马迹。虽然一段时间观察下来Tom的举动并没有什么异常，但对方有一个习惯令他非常在意——Tom很喜欢上网，在家的大部分时间基本上都是在电脑前，似乎每天总有忙不完的事情。尽管Tom每天的行为千篇一律，但单凭监控录像，他无法得知对方在网上每天都在做些什么，于是他想到一个唯一可行的方法——他让Steve黑进了Tom的电脑，获取了对付所有的电子邮件和聊天记录，经过一番查阅，Chad终于发现了对方的可疑之处。  
　　  
　　Tom总是会与一个邮件地址定期联系，发件的那天一般都是周五，隔天必然会收到回复。可令Chad不理解的是，邮件的内容每次都是一些不知所谓的内容，虽然也是由一些单词组成，但总是缺少一个两个单词才能构成完整的句子，那边也以相同的方式回复邮件，看起来神秘无比。  
　　  
　　这些杂乱的内容很多缺少谓语或者宾语，有些甚至影响到了句子的表意，Chad将所有空缺的部分记下来，写出了很多种不同的可能，再将它们排列组合，看能否解读出完整的信息。  
　　  
　　最后一封回复的邮件是在15日下午4点收到的，他同样用这样的方式破解了一遍，得到的答案却出乎意料——  
　　  
　　是一个布鲁克林区内的地址。

　　  
　　Jared从来没有这样吻过他的任何情人，他给予她们的只有性爱，却从来不在做爱的时候主动去亲吻她们——除了她们主动凑上来索吻的时候。可是Jensen和他的其他情人完全不同，他喜欢和Jensen接吻，品尝对方柔软的唇瓣和唇间甜蜜的味道，就像舔过滑腻清甜的蜂蜜，无论如何也不能令他感到满足。  
　　  
　　Jensen从各个方面都太对他胃口了，不管是他完美的身体、压低的呻吟还是断续的喘息声都是如此美妙，如此令他着迷。  
　　  
　　做爱的时候他总是喜欢看着对方的脸，看着爬满对方脸颊的红潮渐渐扩散，汗水顺着脸颊滑落，嘴唇因为压抑着声音而被牙齿抵住破裂出血。他会凑上去舔去他唇瓣上的鲜血，吻去他脸颊上的泪痕，然后更用力地将自己撞进对方体内让他哭叫出声。  
　　  
　　他喜欢在清晨用一个吻将对方唤醒，将自己的唇瓣印在对方微张的嘴唇上，就像触碰沾着露水的花瓣。  
　　  
　　那种时刻，Jensen从他的怀里醒来，总是会分外轻柔地回吻他，半睁着迷蒙的绿眼睛，瞳色因为光线而变得幽暗，身上披着的衬衫有些发皱，看起来单薄得像张白纸。  
　　  
　　这个清晨Jensen却没有像往常一样温柔地回吻他，而是直接走下床迈着腿推开了房间的窗户，让窗外微凉的空气透进来，如同室内覆盖上一层冷霜。  
　　  
　　“怎么了，Jen？”  
　　  
　　对方只是摇了摇头，从床头摸了根烟用打火机点燃。  
　　  
　　“没什么，”他平静地说，“我只是觉得太闷了。”  
　　  
　　外面的天空还是浅浅的雪青色，第一缕阳光尚未破云而出，可Jared却莫名感觉有事情将要发生。

 

第十二幕  
　　

　　邮件中提到的地址坐落在日落公园附近，靠近港口，是一个巨大的码头仓库。这个地方平常被用来囤积从港口运过来的化工原料，为了避免意外发生平常处于完全密封的状态，可稍微留心一点便会发现，在这栋建筑的另一侧有一道并不显眼的暗门，虽然已经落了锁，但只要稍微费点工夫就能打开。Chad从那些邮件里获得了确切的时间，尽管他并不知道将要与Tom碰头的人究竟是何身份，但为了自己想要的真相，他愿意铤而走险暂且一试。  
　　  
　　在Steve的帮助下，他弄到了仓库与其周围的地图与建筑物规划图，破解了防护仓库的安全系统，做好了一切必要的准备，并且带上了自己最信任的几个手下。所有的事项看起来万无一失，Chad决定让这次行动暂时成为秘密，等掌握了Tom与那个神秘暗线的确切证据后，再将所有情况如实禀报Jared。  
　　  
　　尽管Chad相信Jared仍然对他绝对信任，可碍于对方身边有Jensen这个存在，往常他可以向Jared推心置腹的事情也变得不可言说。  
　　  
　　在此之前，他还从未尝试过先斩后奏。  
　　  
　　可是他想尽快给Jared一个交代，因为某种渴望，某种不甘示弱的想法，某句Jensen所说过的话——在Jensen面前，他从来不想认输，更不想在Jared的目光下承认自己能力不如Jensen，因此被对方看轻。  
　　  
　　所以他必须立下一件令所有人都心悦诚服的功劳，从而重新取得Padalecki家族里不可动摇的地位。  
　　  
　　荣耀与忠诚——这是他父亲一直以来教导他的两大准则，两者相辅相成，缺一不可。从Murray家族一百多年前在这罪恶之城扎根开始，就一直世代追随着Padalecki家族，看着它从普通的外籍商业家族变成现在全美最为强大的黑帮势力。在这个过程中，Padalecki家族是他们寻求庇佑的参天大树，他们也是这个家族最不可或缺的一部分。从老Jerry统治的时代，直到他的父亲在与Ackles家族的斗争中英勇牺牲之前，都一直誓死效忠着那位英明却强权的领导者，就像在效忠一位孤傲的国王，而Jared的性格与他的父亲太像，像到他自己也曾在一瞬间以为对方会让他接受像自己父亲一样的结局。  
　　  
　　可Jared曾经和他降生于同一个婴儿房，一起学会说话，一起玩各种游戏，一起经历小学中学，直到对方进入耶鲁大学学习两个人才算分开，可没过多久，两人又在几年之内重逢，成为上司与下属的关系。他们之间有那么多年的情谊，他陪伴Jared的岁月甚至比Jeff和Megan还要多——就冲着这点，他相信Jared绝对不会像老Jerry那么冷血。  
　　  
　　只为了一个在此之前无足轻重的男人？这绝不是Jared Padalecki的作风。  
　　  
　　现在他就要让所有人看看，在这个偌大的家族里，谁又是最大的赢家。

　　  
　　Chad带了把贝雷塔92，将弹匣装满之后塞进了裤腰里。此时天已经黑了，距离指定的时间还有半个小时，眼看着天幕被夜色浸染成沉郁的深紫，在原本平静的纽约港上掀起黑色的波浪，他在心里越发感觉惴惴不安。周围除了昏黄的路灯之外没有光亮，Chad为了避免有人怀疑摁灭了起先准备好的手电筒，只能吩咐Steve摸黑前去探路。  
　　  
　　仓库背向港口的一面像地图上所画的那样有一道暗门，坚硬的金属板被油漆漆成绿色，乍看起来牢不可破，实则只要滑动一个保险栓便可开启。Chad看着Steve轻巧地溜进去，缓缓地将暗门重新关上不弄出声响，等待了将近一刻钟之后，挂在他耳朵上的耳机才重新响起来。  
　　  
　　“目前并未发现任何异常，长官。”  
　　  
　　Chad松了口气，可依旧不敢放松警惕。他不想走在最前头面对任何异变，也不想跟在最后头等着被人偷袭，因此他走在最中间，被手下们护送着进入了暗门。  
　　  
　　仓库里一片漆黑，没有窗户，完全密封，甚至看不见自己的影子。他沿着仓库第二层的梯子爬下来，一脚踩上放置货物的承重板，睁着眼睛在完全黑暗的环境下搜寻着其他人的影子，这时一只手握住了他的手腕，原本瞳色幽深的眼眸在夜色里分外明亮——是Steve，正以他独特的轻言细语在Chad耳边提醒着。  
　　  
　　“长官，还有最后一分钟。”  
　　  
　　Chad期待一个黑影会在这片晦暗里出现，开启的暗门漏出来的月光会给地面留下几片暗沉的灰度，偌大的空间里响起沉稳的皮鞋声——那时候他会有计划有目的的埋伏上去，毫不拖泥带水的将对方生擒，不会给那人留下任何反抗的机会。表盘上的指针在一分一秒地移动，每一秒给人的感觉都分外漫长，等到离约定时间还有最后三十秒的时候，Chad蹲下来，将自己的身形隐藏在一个巨大的集装箱后面，让其他几个手下埋伏在周围，耐心等待着他们的目标现身。  
　　  
　　可他们并没有等来Tom或者那个神秘人，取而代之的是空气里刺鼻的异味。  
　　  
　　全然密闭的空间放大了空气里的气味，偏偏这种气味极易扩散，很快地弥漫到了仓库的各个角落，这时Chad才意识到可能是这里存放的有毒气体泄漏，连忙下意识地捂住了口鼻，在逃生的欲望下寻找出口。  
　　  
　　其他人都已经出现了不同程度的中毒症状，皮肤黏膜显现出刺眼的鲜红色，情况正变得越来越糟糕。此时Chad这才意识到这可能是个为他精心准备的陷阱，滴水不漏的天罗地网仿佛为他一个人而造，只等着他自己慢慢挖掘再义无反顾地跳进去——他的对手早就摸清了他的思维方式，看透了他所有心思，知道他的任何目的，也了解他的所有个性。一切的一切，听起来如此亲切，只可能出自与他亲近的人之手。  
　　  
　　大脑停摆之前，他的脑中闪过很多个名字，最终在摸到那扇被堵死的暗门时归于一片空白。  
　　  
　　他从未像现在这么愤怒过，将来也不会有。

　　  
　　那种感觉像是全身的骨髓被抽干，血液凝固在血管里。放下鲜血淋漓的拳头后，Chad立马明白了自己即将要长眠于此。  
　　  
　　可在他身边有人比他更坦然，更平和，好像早就知晓了自己被安排好的命运。  
　　  
　　Steve窝在角落里，双眼中已经看不到光亮，正一动不动地盯着他，令他想起幽灵的眼睛。  
　　  
　　他瞬间明白了自己身边发生的所有事由——从他开始怀疑Tom开始，自己所有摸清的线索都被一个人引导了：作为他眼中最可靠的情报专家，Steve能直接接触到他收集到的一切证据，并有权限将它们全部篡改，之后为他提供地图和规划图，乍看是在帮忙，实则是将他引向深渊。或许从一开始组织内部压根就没有什么别的内奸，从头到尾都是Steve在运筹帷幄，可如今他会出现在这里，于情于理都无法说通。  
　　  
　　除非，他是为了保护另一个人，掩护那个人的身份不被发现。  
　　  
　　为了那个人，他甘心成为一个死士。  
　　  
　　当对方最后一次望向他时，他差点将一句话脱口而出。  
　　  
　　究竟是谁值得你这么做？  
　　  
　　可对方的头颅比他先低下，让他连最后一句话也没有问出口。  
　　  
　　视线完全消失的时候Chad想到了Jared，他无法甘心就这样死去——一次失败的行动对Jared根本毫无助益，只能让他徒增烦恼，而他身边的谜团却什么都没有解开。他唯一能想到的就是写下自己知道的答案，于是在弥留之际用牙齿咬破了手指，在地面上留下两个歪歪扭扭的血字。  
　　  
　　是Steve的简写名字“S•C”。

　　  
　　Jared接到Chad的死讯之后只觉得全世界的声音都静止了，脑中只有隆隆作响的金属轰鸣声。他昨天还接到对方的任务汇报，说调查已经有了新的进展，现在却接到不得不面对这样的现实，这让他感觉难以接受。  
　　  
　　一直以来，Jared都把Chad作为最好的朋友与最信任的手下看待。他们一同长大，性格相近，爱好相同，有着同样的信念，但Chad没有和他一样的野心，很多年里就像个忠心耿耿的骑士一样守护着他。如今他的死就像硬生生地从他身上卸下了一只胳膊，露出模糊的血肉与森白的骨骼，将自己最脆弱的一部分暴露在阳光底下，等着血液慢慢流干蒸发，只剩下穿透灵魂的刺痛。  
　　  
　　报告里提到Chad“死于氰化氢气体中毒，与之同行的四个手下也无一幸免”，而地点是在港口附近存放化工原料的仓库里，很难确定是意外还是人为。  
　　  
　　可随之附上来的一组照片改变了他的想法，让他确定了Chad的死并不是出于偶然——Chad留下的血字醒目而鲜明，显然是他在死前拼尽最后一口气写下的，那只有两个字母，却可能表示很多东西。  
　　  
　　最可能是名字。或是地名，或是人名。可是从这两个血字来看，Chad在书写时在中间略有停顿，更倾向于人名。  
　　  
　　如果是人名，就很可能是他一直以来在寻找的名字。  
　　  
　　Chad得到了真相，却是以他最不想看到的方式送到他手中，这样的结果令他感觉不到丝毫喜悦，只有哀恸和愧疚。  
　　  
　　可这样的情绪反而令他强硬起来，立即下令排查组织内部所有简写为“SC”的人名，并在所有结果里筛选出了嫌疑最大的那项——“Steve Carlson”，一个被他熟知的，时常被Chad挂在嘴边的名字。Chad对他完全信任，而他了解Chad的一切。越是这样的存在越难以令人生疑，Steve或许就利用这点完成了自己这个疯狂的计划，也将自己置于死地。  
　　  
　　可有一点却是Jared无法解开的心结，让怎么想也无法看破——与Chad同归于尽绝不是他的真实目的，那么他这样做究竟是为了什么？

　　  
　　Jared沉默了整天，像人偶一样端正地坐着，在办公桌前面对各种各样的汇报只有机械般的点头和摇头。Jensen也整天没见人影，当Jared发现他的时候，他正倚靠在走廊的落地窗前优雅地吐着烟圈，脸色苍白，瞳色暗沉，嘴唇也毫无血色。  
　　  
　　他看上去也同他一样满面忧愁，就像一道暴风雨冲刷过后留下的水流痕迹。  
　　  
　　“最近你一直在抽烟。”这是Jared这天所说的第一句话，只见Jensen笑了笑，一撮烟灰弹落在地。  
　　  
　　“我心情不好就会抽。”  
　　  
　　沉默了半响，却是Jensen打破了这份岑寂。  
　　  
　　“Chad的事情我听说了，很抱歉……”  
　　  
　　这时Jared突然走上前揽过他的后颈，像要将他揉碎一样用力地箍紧在怀中，将面庞埋进他的颈窝里深深地吸气。  
　　  
　　在Jared抱住他的时候，Jensen的手也穿过对方的腋下，搂紧了那对宽阔的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“还有我在，”他说着，撩起Jared柔顺的半长发，在他脸颊上印下一个吻，“我会保护你，相信我，一切都会没事的。”

 

-tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 别看我更得慢，我还是会更新的

第十三幕  
　　  
　　Jared的手指纤细修长，骨节泛白，指缝之间遍布着粗厚的老茧，那是常年握枪留下的显著特征。在挪动指节的时候，他能感觉到并不存在的血液流淌在各处，温暖黏腻的感觉缠绕着指尖——梦里扣动扳机时弹壳迸射留下的余温还留在皮肤上，他依稀还能回忆起梦中那把枪支的重量与温度，令人联想起烧红的烙铁。一瞬间子弹射出，穿透肌肉和骨骼，声音轻轻的，就像花瓣绽放，颜色艳红妖冶。  
　　  
　　Chad的尸体在他的梦中冰冷而苍白，空洞的蓝眼睛还未完全闭合，只留下子弹穿透胸膛时冒出的一缕青烟。他倒在自己的枪口之下，通红的鲜血飞溅在周围，像蛇毒一样爬满地面，而他最后看他的眼神不再虔诚，也不再充满信任，只带着无法掩饰的怨恨。  
　　  
　　这是你欠我的——Chad正用那双失去焦点的蓝眼睛向他传递着这个讯息，好像他就是一切的罪魁祸首，一个无法得到宽恕的罪人。  
　　  
　　不管怎样，Chad死了，这是不争的事实。他为了Padalecki家族光荣牺牲，死得其所，可Jared在潜意识里却一直认为Chad死于他手。  
　　  
　　他太了解Chad了，就像了解自己身体的一部分。他明白Chad这样做的动机，也明白Chad一直以来对Jensen的态度，他没有将这次行动上报给自己，只是为了早点了结这一切而不引起Jensen的注意。现在他做到了，内奸已经铲除，所有真相已经水落石出，可Jared却永远失去了这位陪伴了他二十多年的，他的挚友，他的兄弟，只留下内心深处一个无法愈合的巨大伤口。  
　　  
　　所以当他从牢狱般的梦魇中挣脱而出时，一双温暖的手扣住他的手腕，捏进他的手心，就像要将自己完全刻进他的血肉里。  
　　  
　　“嘿，嘿，Jared，看着我，你看着我，”那个声音一遍又一遍地在耳畔回响，如同从无尽深渊里传来，“现在没事了，没事了，有我在这里，一切都没事了，好吗？”  
　　  
　　最先映入眼帘的是那双纯粹的绿眼睛，犹如一汪清泉盛满了碧绿的月光，在黑夜里不安地闪烁着。他能够触摸到他的温度，如此真实，仿佛两个人互相将彼此刻进各自的身体里。  
　　  
　　对方就这样托着他的双手放在唇边细细亲吻，细腻柔软的触感分外美好。Jensen吻过他的每一个指尖，虔诚如同最忠实的信徒。  
　　  
　　Jared没有让他继续，而是再次将他压倒在床上深深吻进对方嘴里。Jensen顺从地回应着Jared的吻，与他唇齿交缠着，疯狂地交换着彼此的气息。他的胸部因为过于激烈的换气而上下起伏，胸前被吮吸得红肿的乳头正磨蹭着Jared颤抖的指尖，正在这种销魂蚀骨的触碰下慢慢变硬，这时Jared低下头舔吻着其中一颗，湿润的舌尖碾过挺立的乳尖，最后小心翼翼地印上一个咬痕。  
　　  
　　就在Jensen因为这突如其来的啃咬而惊叫出声时，Jared在他耳边轻轻的吐息，将温热的呼吸喷洒在他耳廓。  
　　  
　　“这会是一个证明，Jen，”他说着，嘴唇浅浅地掠过后颈处的那块肌肤，“你是我的，所以永远也无法离开我的身边。”  
　　  
　　“是的。”Jensen喘息着，让Jared再次缓缓推入自己的身体，“我是你的，只能是你的。”  
　　  
　　他们一次又一次的接吻，一次又一次的融合又分开，直到赤裸的肌肤上沾满对方的体液，急促的呻吟停止下来才算结束。  
　　  
　　可Jared不敢再堕入深眠，因为他害怕那个梦魇在脑中再次重复，而这次，连Jensen也无法救赎。

　　  
　　Chad的葬礼非常隆重。Jared为他选择了Padalecki家族很高规格的葬礼，地点确定在第五大道的那座古老教堂内，家族内部只有被授予家族纹章的杀手才有资格出席。这天Jared穿着剪裁合身的黑西装出现在了葬礼上，一张俊脸显得苍白憔悴，像极了僵硬的大理石雕像。神父宣读悼词的时候他只是面无表情地站在一旁，双目失神，嘴唇紧闭，等到轮到他发表声明的时候，他从圣坛的另一边走下来，凝视着水晶棺里友人失去生气的面容。  
　　  
　　Chad已经换上了一身干净的西装，被无数朵白鸢尾簇拥着，双手交握在胸前，看起来平静而安详。可Jared的观察力太过敏锐，仍能注意到对方发青的脸色与紧皱的眉心，仿佛所有的噩梦都凝结在了Chad死前的那一刹那，只有左胸上的细小纹章依旧闪烁光华。  
　　  
　　银十字与五芒星象征着Padalecki家族的荣耀与骄傲，而Chad注定要戴着它在地底长眠。  
　　  
　　Jared在发表声明的过程中把Chad称为“最好的兄弟，最亲密的挚友”，并很荣幸向这样一个好人表示最后的敬意，希望他的灵魂得以安息。  
　　  
　　教堂后面即是公墓，在送葬的过程中，他走在最前头，Jensen紧随其后，穿着和Jared一样的黑西装，表情严肃庄重。在他身后是家族内部的其他人，包括Chad的部下，间接受Chad领导的杀手，以及Chad的其他朋友——Jared对他的交际圈了如指掌，他们大多来自各大不同的家族，都是一些有勇有谋的年轻人，而跟在队伍最后的则是最疼爱的妹妹Shannon。  
　　  
　　曾经整个Murray家族随着他们父亲的死而风雨飘摇，那个时候是Chad独自支撑起了一切，现在他一过世，这个可怜的女孩注定要背负比当初更为沉重的重担，而现在的她不过才高中毕业，还处在天真烂漫不谙世事的年纪。她穿着一袭黑色长裙站在最后，金色长发黯淡无光，窄小的肩膀微微抖动着，看起来纤细而脆弱。  
　　  
　　下葬的时候Jared走过去抱了抱她，绷紧的脸上显出了温和的笑容。艳阳高照之下，Jared将最后一束白鸢尾放到Chad的十字架墓碑前，只见纯黑色大理石表面反射着耀眼的金光，在那层层光华之下是这样一句话：  
　　  
　　你的不在就像无奈的石碑，将会使许许多多个黄昏暗淡。

　　  
　　Jared重新回到教堂里时葬礼所用的一切陈设已经被撤走，一成不变的只有那一排排整齐的长椅和圣洁的彩绘玻璃。在某一瞬间，他的内心异常平静，没有泛起丝毫涟漪，无数思绪闪过脑子，像永不停止的时间。可下一秒某种彻骨心凉的冲动像铁轨上倾覆的火车一样撞进脑中，只有虔诚的低语在每一个细胞里震颤。  
　　  
　　他想要忏悔，尽管在此之前他很少这样做，可是在这样的时刻，他不得不静下来好好审视自己。  
　　  
　　教堂的告解室狭小逼仄，只有微弱的光线穿透遮光的门板照射在悬挂着十字架的那一面墙上。当他打开门的时候，却发现里面并非空无一人，只见一个黑影站立在十字架前，在开门的那一瞬间有道微光扫过对方白皙的颈部，让它看上去如同大理石一般光滑细腻。  
　　  
　　此刻那双幽深美丽的绿眼睛正凝视着他，仿佛在惊讶他为什么会突然出现在这里，而Jared的惊讶程度也一点不逊色于对方，两个人就这样站在原地沉默不语地对视，好像整个世界都成了一片虚无，只有这个密闭的空间绝对真实。  
　　  
　　“真没想到啊，Jen，”Jared抬步走过去，平稳的步履在地板上回响，“我还以为你没有信仰。”  
　　  
　　“我以为你也一样。”Jensen也走近他，骨节分明的手指抚上他胸前那个别致的领带夹，“我会站在这里，是因为我罪孽深重。”  
　　  
　　“我又何尝不是满手血腥，杀人无数？”Jared笑了笑，握住对方放在自己胸前的那只手贴上脸颊，“我们两个不同的地方在于，我以前从来没有意识到自己的错误。”  
　　  
　　“你没有错，Jared。”Jensen柔声道，“Chad的死和你一点关系都没有。”  
　　  
　　“可是他为我而死，到他死前我都没有对他说过半句感谢的话。”Jared压低了声音，尾音发颤，像是嗓子里塞了团棉花一样干涩厚重，“曾有人觉得我像我父亲一样冷血残酷，被我一枪崩了脑子。我认为统治不需要仁慈，被人畏惧总比受人爱戴更安全一些，可是有朝一日，所有人会离我而去该怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“我不会的，我发誓。”Jensen仰起头细细地吻着Jared的唇角，纤长的睫毛扫过对方的肌肤，“你并不残忍，甚至是我遇见过的最好的人。”  
　　  
　　“我知道自己是什么样的人。”Jared猛地低下头吻住他，湿润的舌尖窜进对方的喉咙，宽大的手掌握住那截柔软的后颈，将对方压在告解室冰冷的墙壁上完全掌控着，“我最讨厌奉承与欺骗。”  
　　  
　　Jensen吃痛地想要合上嘴唇，却感觉有温热的液体从唇瓣上流淌下来，浓郁腥甜，一点点刺激着他的神经末梢——Jared将他的嘴唇咬破了，舌尖上分泌的津液也带着血液的气味。接着那只巨大无朋的手掌拉扯下他挂在脖子上的领带，解开衬衫最上面的两粒纽扣，坚硬的齿列刮过从领口袒露出来的锁骨，转眼间，莹白的肌肤上已经被他吸吮出淡粉色的吻痕。  
　　  
　　“该死，我还以为你要害死我，”Jensen吐掉涌进嘴里的鲜血，喘息着骂道，“你是要在这里做？”  
　　  
　　“有什么关系，在哪里做不都一样。”Jared将嘴唇埋在Jensen颈窝里啃咬着那块遍布着蜜色雀斑的肌肤，下滑到对方腰间的手指已经解开了皮带的搭扣，“况且——亵渎神明的感觉会令我更加兴奋。”  
　　  
　　“变态，上帝会因此恨你的。”  
　　  
　　“那就让他恨吧。”Jared说着，手指勾住Jensen包裹住长腿的西裤连同内裤用力扯下，然后握住对方已经微微抬头的阴茎，指腹在艳红的前端细细摩挲，“反正事到如今，我已经无所顾忌了。”  
　　  
　　无可遏制的喘息从唇边滚落，随着辐射的热浪混杂在逐渐升温的空气里。Jared的手指修长而又灵巧，优雅而又下流，像被赋予了魔力一般地在他的大腿内侧留下指痕，最后陷进湿润的臀缝，穿过穴口的皱褶，扩充着温暖的内壁，触碰着敏感脆弱的一点。  
　　  
　　Jensen很快为此而射精了，射精时有些尖锐的哭叫声被Jared用嘴唇封存在嘴里。Jared松开他的嘴唇之后又凑过去轻咬他的下巴，像是在拼命从他眼中逼出一滴眼泪，可Jensen只是那么看着他，眼眶渗出红潮，睫毛轻颤扇动，一片绿色因为蒙上水汽而变得朦胧，只留下赤裸的欲望。  
　　  
　　Jared将自己撞进他的身体时，他的后背正硌着冰冷的门板，湿透的衬衫可怜兮兮地挂在手肘上，泛着水光的胸口正随着呼吸上下起伏。他的腿正夹着Jared的腰，让对方牢牢地卡在他的双腿之间，与他契合得更加紧密、更加毫无间隙。  
　　  
　　抽插的时候，Jensen胸前充血发红的乳头正摩擦着Jared身上柔软细腻的布料，手指正紧紧勾着对方宽阔的肩膀。他的身体随着对方有力的撞击而轻轻摇晃，强撑在墙壁上的腰部疲软无力，满头汗水顺着绷紧的下颌滑下，最终跌入尘埃。  
　　  
　　暗沉的光线散播在他的背部，顺着那根优美的脊线倾泻而下，勾勒出两个腰窝的形状。  
　　  
　　淫靡却又美丽，圣洁却又罪孽。  
　　  
　　正如他想得到的那样，因为破碎而完整，是宇宙间最动人的存在。  
　　  
　　“我们就是原罪。”他就这样紧拥着他，在筋疲力尽时发出一声低沉的喟叹，然后弯下腰去品尝他结着血痂的嘴唇。

第十四幕  
　　  
　　Chad死后半个月，Jared终于正式将Jensen提拔为副官，让他接替了Chad生前的所有工作。这个决定在所有人的意料之中，毕竟Jared对Jensen一直有种非同一般的重视，他们之间的关系在组织内部也早已是心照不宣的事实，以Jared对Jensen的宠信程度，副官的位置空出，由Jensen去填上，一切似乎顺理成章——更何况Jensen能力极强，心思缜密，做事雷厉风行，无疑是担任副官的最佳人选。  
　　  
　　虽然Jensen曾经因为容貌饱受非议，可今时不同往日，现在的他不仅拥有Jared的绝对信任，更收获了一大批依附他的手下，无论是势力还是气焰，都比曾经的Chad有过之而无不及。他接管了Chad过去主管的情报网，从组内二十多个情报专家里选出一位胜任Steve之前的职位，并进行了一次彻底而深入的洗牌——在确认所有人的身份均无伪造之后，Jensen这才恢复情报网的正常运作。与此同时，他开始代替以前的Chad负责招募与审核的工作，慧眼识珠的他又为Padalecki家族选拔了不少资质优秀的杀手，将他们收归自己麾下所用。  
　　  
　　地位的提升令Jensen一时间风光无限，也令他终于可以在各种场合左右逢迎。从前作为Jared的贴身保镖，他所能做的仅仅只有紧随其后确保对方的安全，而现在的他终于可以与Jared并肩而行，这无疑又离他的目的近了一步。  
　　  
　　Jared尤其惊叹于Jensen在觥筹交错的名利场里游刃自如的模样。当Jensen穿着剪裁合身的西服出现在他视线里时，西服的柔软面料勾勒出流畅腰线和紧实臀型都令他挪不开眼。他言谈举止间的独特温柔足以让任何人着迷，清澈的绿眼睛足以让所有人沉溺，唇边的完美微笑令人无法正常思考——如此天衣无缝的伪装使他想起他们初遇的那个夜晚，光怪陆离的礼堂里月光穿透各式各样的彩绘玻璃照射在飘动的帐幔上，他的眼睛闪烁着幽绿微光，嘴角勾起夺人心魄的弧度——他就这样被这样一个发光体所吸引，并险些成为了对方的猎物。  
　　  
　　这种场合仿佛为他量身打造。看他周旋在一群为他倾倒的家伙面前时，Jared简直无法无法将对方与他的Jensen——那个犹如带刺玫瑰一般美丽却危险的男人联系在一起，甚至令他差点分不清孰真孰假。  
　　  
　　如今这个在他面前忠心耿耿的Jensen又是真是假？  
　　  
　　他有一百个理由来说服自己来否定这个想法，毕竟没有人会为了伪装身份做到这种程度，他对Jensen的怀疑也随着感情天平的倾斜而完全打消，所有的信任与迷恋叠加在一起，注定令他越陷越深。  
　　  
　　走到现在，他和Jensen都已无路可退了。

　　  
　　白气缭绕的房间，明亮的光线在细小的烟雾颗粒里摇晃。房间中央放置着一张台球桌，锃亮的边缘纤尘不染，五颜六色的台球被三角框框住放置在一旁。Jensen走过去把窗边的刺绣窗帘放下来，然后转过身朝倚靠在台球桌边的Jared走去。  
　　  
　　Jared指间夹着一根香烟，微红的火光将灭未灭，烟灰掉落在地毯上零星四散，嘴唇上也是苦涩的烟草气味。这时伸过来一只手将他指间的香烟骤然抽走，摁灭在桌上玲珑剔透的水晶烟缸里，只见Jensen转动着手中已经熄灭的香烟，双眼明亮，嘴角上扬。Jared嘴里的烟圈还没来得及吐出，却被Jensen这个举动彻底惹恼了。  
　　  
　　还未等对方将烟蒂放下，Jared已经捏着Jensen的下颌凑上去堵住了他的嘴唇。刺鼻的烟雾涌进Jensen嘴里，尼古丁和焦油的气味在他的舌尖上一点点扩散，逐渐变浓，渗出苦味。Jensen的嘴唇丰润而火热，触感湿润，令Jared无法餮足，而他正紧追着Jensen的舌头，在对方想要溜走的时候强硬地挤进他的喉咙里无度索取，下滑到对方脖颈上的手指感受着喉结在温热的皮肤下来回滑动。  
　　  
　　“你真是越来越没规矩了。”Jared一点点收紧手指，指节稍微用力，指甲深深陷进柔软的肌肤，“猜我会怎么罚你？”  
　　  
　　Jensen咬紧牙关，脸色变得胀红，眼中正慢慢冒出雾气，这时他才软下声音，用诱人的柔软语调低声妥协。  
　　  
　　“那么，我现在给你改过的机会。”Jared脱下身上的西装外套放在一边，露出里头修身的西装马甲和白色衬衫，并走到台球桌边稳稳地握住球杆，从三角框里挑出白色的母球放置在平整的桌面上，“每人轮流一局，三局定胜负，要是你赢了，所有事情一笔勾销，要是你输了——我会加倍地惩罚你，就在这里，在这张桌子上——你明白的，对不对？”  
　　  
　　Jensen眨了眨眼，睫毛上橙光闪动，在下眼睑处落下阴影。他从Jared身边退开，同样脱去外套握住球杆倚靠在一旁，目光扫过Jared青筋暴起的手臂，注视着对方挺直的脊背因为击球的动作而瞬间绷紧，柔软的布料贴紧肌肤勾勒出完美的肌肉形状。  
　　  
　　Jared的第一杆干脆利落，母球被击中滚动的时候碰撞着红色的主球发出清脆的声响，瞬间桌面上的球连续撞击，在一个固定的时间全都铿然入袋，一杆全收。  
　　  
　　他优雅地收杆，将球杆重新握回手中自信地瞟了一眼站在一边的Jensen，示意他站到自己的位置。Jensen拿着球杆走过来，俯下身将一端对准母球，另一只手支撑着台球桌，双眼专注地凝视着目标。  
　　  
　　Jared被他标准而完美的姿势牵动着视线。只见在开球的那一刻Jensen的背部因为肌肉收缩而优美地隆起，沿着脊椎勾画出流畅的身体曲线，一直蔓延到尾椎骨才渐渐消失。他的臀部被紧绷的西装裤凸显出圆润挺翘的弧度，按在桌面上的手指骨节泛出微白，球杆倾斜的角度恰到好处——只听见一声有力的碰撞声，各色不同的台球陆续入袋，可与此同时有一颗却停留在边缘迟迟未能落下。  
　　  
　　“真是可惜。”Jared勾起唇角走过去捏了一把Jensen的腰，用低沉暧昧的语气在对方耳边提醒道，“第二轮你要是专心点，还有挽回的余地。”  
　　  
　　Jensen的身体在对方宽大的手掌下不禁绷紧了几分，就像一张拉满的弓一般挺直柔韧，而Jared在嘴唇滑过他白皙柔软的耳廓时突然拉开了距离，火热的触感却长久地留在了肌肤上。  
　　  
　　第二轮很快开始，Jared自信满满地一球开杆，又是滴水不漏地全部落袋，甚至比第一轮还要多了13度，紧接着Jensen打下了他的第二杆，虽然全部击中，但分数还是差强人意。  
　　  
　　Jensen收杆之后抱着球杆一言不发，看着Jared犹如行云流水般的打下第三杆，却没有注意到对方伸过来握住他屁股的手。  
　　  
　　“除非你下一杆比我多打48度，宝贝。”Jared低声道，同时手掌包裹住对方西装裤下的一瓣臀肉，用手指在Jensen臀缝边缘不怀好意地画着圈，“刚才那杆你连角度都没找好就开球，是想故意输给我？”  
　　  
　　“是我技不如人。”Jensen咬着嘴唇承认，抬起榛绿的眼珠一动不动地凝视着Jared，修长的手指贴上对方的胸口，“现在我认输了，所以长官打算怎么处置我呢？”  
　　  
　　“打完最后一杆，Jen，”Jared用拇指轻轻地刮过Jensen润泽的嘴唇，“我喜欢看你打台球的样子。”  
　　  
　　Jensen只能应声照做，将怀里的球杆重新握进手中。当他身体前倾再次瞄准桌面上那颗白色的母球时，却被一个宽阔的怀抱从身后紧紧箍住，骨节分明的双手覆上他的手指，牵引着他调整角度一击而中。Jared的嘴唇离他的后颈几乎毫无间隙，正贴着他光滑的肌肤慢慢地啄吻到下颌，粗糙的舌苔舔舐过青白的胡渣。  
　　  
　　惬意而低沉的呻吟从他的唇间毫无保留地漏出，带着甜蜜到过分的气息，可下一秒却被对方狂野粗暴的动作所代替——Jared将他的身体死死地压在台球桌上，让他滚烫的脸颊紧贴着冰凉的台面，手指紧紧扣住他的腰，令他只能在他的掌控下匍匐挣扎。一只膝盖将他的双腿强硬地分开，布料上乘的西装裤被完全剥落到小腿以下，Jared满意地欣赏着对方最后一层遮盖物也被褪去的过程，用指节抵住他的腰窝下滑又停顿，就像弹奏着黑白双色的琴键，感觉流畅而美妙。  
　　  
　　Jared的裤裆早已支起了帐篷，正隔着布料磨蹭着Jensen的臀缝，不过他并不心急，毕竟在对方还没得到足够的教训之前，他不会就这样善罢甘休。  
　　  
　　划过臀部光滑肌肤的手指干脆且毫不犹豫，正分开他的臀瓣带出一声响亮的抽气。他的双腿因为异物的侵入而分得更开，白皙的大腿因为前液的滴落而黏腻一片，在Jared指节上的厚茧摩擦过那些紧绷的肌肉时轻微颤抖，发出细碎的喘息和低吟。  
　　  
　　这时，一个冰冷的物体突然抵住小穴，让Jensen忍不住弓起身体——不是Jared的手指，也不是Jared的阴茎，而是他手中的球杆，纤细修长，皮革制的前端刮擦着边缘收缩的肌肉环，正随时准备刺入。  
　　  
　　“你会喜欢它的。”Jared用柔软而又轻快的语调提醒着Jensen，半眯着双眸仿佛正深深地为眼前的景致着迷，“就让我看看你到底有多棒吧，宝贝。”  
　　  
　　刚开始远比Jensen自己所想的要顺利。他只感觉那细长的硬物穿过湿润的穴口时并没有费多少工夫，正在紧致的甬道里长驱直入，越探越深。可球杆的粗细正随着Jared的推进渐渐变化，就在他开始用这根球杆操干Jensen的屁股时，却见对方撑着桌面的手指微微发颤，汗水已经浸透了脊背，将衬衫完全沁成了半透明的模样。  
　　  
　　Jensen闭着眼睛，眼前已经被汗水全然模糊。他将自己维持得那么安静，除了呻吟什么声都不敢吭。可下一秒，一切崩塌，被贯穿的疼痛几乎要令他无法承受，他的手指在桌面上紧握成拳，似乎只要再稍微用力就会咬碎自己的满口银牙。  
　　  
　　“不……不要再深了……”Jensen可怜巴巴地哀求着，眼里滚落出泪珠，“已经够了……求你……求你……”  
　　  
　　“所以，知道错了？”Jared轻柔地揉了把Jensen的臀部，将球杆拔出了几寸，用冰冷的双唇在对方濡湿的发间印上一个轻吻。  
　　  
　　Jensen乖巧地点了点头，然后小心翼翼地单膝跪下，解开Jared腰间的皮带，用柔软的脸颊蹭着他翘起的阴茎，鼻尖掠过浓密的毛发，深深地吸气。  
　　  
　　“想要你。”他的手指握住阴茎根部，指腹擦过囊袋，抬起幽绿的眼眸望向Jared，眼底的绿色随着视线的集聚满溢倾倒。  
　　  
　　Jared的指节穿过Jensen凌乱的短发，在他的后颈处轻轻抚摸，就像在安抚一只受伤的猫咪。  
　　  
　　“休息一会儿，Jen，”Jared温柔地说道，“我们回卧室去。”  
　　  
　　Jensen短促地与他对视，接着靠进他怀里，将自己隐匿进一片阴影。  
　　  
　　连他虹膜上闪过的流光也无人察觉。

-tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几乎完全是剧情的两章，没错我更了，我真的没有弃坑，接下来每周双更。

第十五幕

 

　　日光倾泻。

　　Jensen从自己公寓的床上醒来，脸颊正向下埋进枕头里，肩膀上的肌肉还未完全放松，皮肤上的牙印和吻痕也没有完全消退。他翻了个身，睫毛轻颤，四肢舒展，一束阳光从窗帘缝隙里透进来，在他的额角漏下一片光带。此时连续不断的振动声从床头柜的方向传来，他将手伸向床头柜台面上的手机，却只触摸到一片寂静。

　　他很快意识到问题出在哪里。手指掠过光滑的桌面拉开底下的抽屉，Jensen从里面取出一个银灰色的小巧机器——是一只型号老旧的诺基亚手机，外壳已经落漆，通话键也已经完全被磨花了，可这个手机就在他的手中长久地振动着，就像金属与磁铁互相撞击发出嗡鸣。

　　一直以来，为了避免怀疑，Jensen总是将用来联系外线的这只手机锁进抽屉里，从来没有人知道它的存在——除了偶遇Ben的那次意外，其他时间他都谨慎得过分。可就目前看来，Ben并不是一个潜在威胁，他的那点小心思Jensen早就心知肚明，而自己正可以利用他那点心思达成某些目的，让Ben对他更加忠心耿耿。

　　往常他与外线通话的时间总是很固定，对方会在每周礼拜天的下午几个小时之内主动联系他，因为那个时间段是Jensen一周里最清闲的时候，尽管后来Jared交给他的事情越来越多，对此也毫无影响。从他刚加入组织内部开始一直到现在，这个惯例一直被约定俗成地保留下来，可现在那个电话从非常规的时间打来，悄无声息，毫无征兆，总令他感觉有些不安。

　　Jensen低头凝视着屏幕，看到来电显示仍然是他所熟悉的那个号码，不禁松了口气，可对方选择在这样的时间点联系他，想必一定有什么重要的事要跟他商议。这样想着，他毫不犹豫地摁下那个残破不堪的“接听”键，令人厌烦的振动终于在这个瞬间停了下来，只有安静的电流声细细地穿过他的耳膜。

　　“Chris，什么事这么要紧需要现在找……”

　　心底积压已久的疑问突然电话那头低沉的声音打断，过于沉重的低气压令他倒吸了一口冷气。

　　“好久不见。”

　　那个声音腔调独特，语速平稳，发音清晰有力，听起来熟悉却又陌生——可那并不是Chris，这个事实在对方话音刚落的时候他就已经意识到了，尽管如此，他却仍然不敢确认对方的身份。

　　直觉告诉他，这很危险，这个人很危险，或许趁现在挂断电话才是最为正确的选择，可在他还未开口之前，对方已经看穿了他的心思，将所有复杂的情绪化进了对他名字的呼唤。

　　“Jensen，”那个声音带着令人头皮发麻的亲昵，在叫到他的名字时顿了顿，又继续道，“或者说……我亲爱的弟弟。”

　　这个瞬间里Jensen绷直了脊背，就像突然有人在他的脊柱后面扎了一针，剧烈疼痛渗入骨髓。他已经知道了对方的身份，却从来没有像现在这样后悔于知晓这一切，更后悔于自己没有及早地结束这段通话——毕竟他和对方之间并没有什么愉快的回忆，而在此之前，他从未听对方叫过他一声“弟弟”。

　　“Josh。”Jensen压低声音，用自己在对方面前惯有的冷漠语气轻声回应。他的声音听起来还是很平静，可无边怒气如同沸水迎头浇下，让他感觉每一个细胞都在冒出灼人的热气。

　　Jensen和Joshua之间的关系向来不怎么融洽，当他在六岁那年被人领着进入这个暗潮汹涌的大家族时，Joshua就对他这个突然冒出来的弟弟嗤之以鼻，嘲笑他是“野种”“被人丢弃的垃圾”，等到他们各自长大一些之后，对方开始把攻击重点转移到他的外貌——尽管他的长相继承了Ackles家族一贯的特征，轮廓立体，目光深邃，可他却更多的遗传到了自己母亲的基因，精雕细琢的五官漂亮到不像个男孩。然而一直以来，他展示出来的才能比Joshua更加出众，表现也更加无可挑剔，以至于让他的父亲Alan曾一度立场动摇——可就算他再怎么优秀，这样一个偌大的家族总归不可能让一个可悲的私生子继承，他在Joshua面前的竞争力几乎为零，Jensen也从未想过与他争权夺利，就算如此，对方仍然不肯放过他一分一毫，直到后来，他被Alan安排去接手杀手组织，这种无形的高压才就此结束。

　　Joshua上位领导Ackles家族之后并没有将矛头继续对准Jensen，却总是给他下达一些风险极高、出生入死的命令。然而Joshua总归是他同父异母的兄弟，也是Ackles家族独一无二的领导者，就算他们之间有再多的不和，可作为兄弟，作为下属，Jensen只能乖乖听命，不敢有丝毫怨言。

　　当初Joshua命令他潜伏进Padalecki家族时声称已经安排好了一切，Chris是他与组织之间唯一的连线，可如今他直接联系他，想必有什么重大的事项将要宣布。

　　“我知道现在你一定在想为什么这次联系你的不是Chris而是我，对吧？”对方发出一声诡异的轻笑，接着道，“其实也没什么，想亲口跟你聊聊而已。”

　　“你在打什么主意？”Jensen在一瞬间竖起了全身的戒备，握紧手机的手指骨节泛白，指尖因为用力而充血发红，手心里渗出的汗珠正逐渐变得冰冷。

　　“你的近况Chris都告诉我了，看来你在那边玩得相当开心，”Joshua的语气仍然带着笑意，却尖酸刻薄得有如针刺，“告诉我，你是用什么方法搞定JaredPadalecki的？难道是我想的那样？”

　　Jensen选择沉默不语，坚硬的齿列碾过湿润的下唇留下一排齿痕。此时他的愤怒就快到顶点，下一秒就想立即挂断电话，可下一秒Joshua的声音突然变得冷硬起来，就像一锅沸水被飞速冷冻成冰，所有的温度都在这个瞬间被夺走，只剩透明的冰块裂出细小的缝隙。

　　“希望你别忘记自己应该干什么，Jensen。”

　　“我不会的。”Jensen回应的时候感觉难以集中精神，他有些心虚地眨了眨眼，另一只手攒紧了身下的床单，“等时候到了我自然会行动。”

　　“别让我等太久，弟弟。”Joshua说话的时候，Jensen听到了打火机擦燃火石的声音，“你知道我对你抱了多大的期望。”

　　“明白。”

　　“另外，还有一个忠告，”Joshua道，“别对那个该死的Padalecki动心，他是什么人你应该清楚——任何人对于他来说只不过是一枚棋子，拥有的仅仅是利用价值，当他烦了腻了认为你没用了，就会把你丢回不见天日的角落里。你可以去勾引他，这没问题，可你千万不要做他的婊子。”

　　“你为什么要对我说这些？”Jensen皱紧眉头，抬手抹了把脸，分明地感觉脸颊因为恼怒而发烫。

　　“这毕竟是你最擅长的，不是吗？”

　　Joshua的话语顷刻间击穿了Jensen，令他在这个瞬间感觉无法呼吸。虽然Joshua从未停止过对他恶言相向，但如今电话里的这些话语却无异于用雪亮的利刃在他的心上划了一道巨大的裂口，正哗啦啦地往外流血，却怎么也无法填补愈合。

　　他从来不愿意为任何人弯下腰，成为任何人的附庸，那些觊觎他、妄图占有他的男人无一没有成为他的枪下亡魂——可Jared和那些人不一样，也和他的那些相处短暂的一夜情对象不一样，他可以说得上是他的第一个男人，而他对他所有的取悦和服从并不只是出于上级指令，更不是一种出格的曲意逢迎——这一点只有他自己知道，当他第一次被Jared压在办公桌上脱去衣物时，第一个念头竟然是“已经等待这一刻很久了”。

　　Jensen一直认为他对Jared的感情无关爱情，现在没有，将来也不会有。可当Joshua在他耳边作出那番“善意的提醒”时，他才感觉如梦初醒。

　　他最害怕的从来不是孤独，也不是死亡，而是被人抛弃时万念俱灰的绝望。Jared的为人他很了解，他很深情，却绝不专情，他曾同时拥有很多情人，却没有一个能够长久——SandraMcCoy就是最典型的例子，自从上次他和Jared冷战和好之后，Jared再也没有联系过Sandra，甚至当着他的面删掉了她的手机号码。

　　Jared的冷酷无情就像毒药，只有等人看出他在慢慢疏远的时候，才会毒性发作令人致命。

　　谁知道他会不会成为下一个Sandra？

　　“你有没有在听我说话？”Joshua突如其来的问话才将Jensen的思绪拉回现实，只听见对方往听筒上咳嗽了两声，像是被烟呛到了，“你一声不吭，我还以为你已经挂了电话。”

　　“我们之间没什么好谈的。”

　　“我想也是，”Joshua兴致缺缺地说着，长长地叹了口气，“最后还要通知你一件事。”

　　Jensen竖起了耳朵。他熟知Joshua的说话习惯，自然知道他总是将重点留在最后。

　　电话里的男人又换上了那副玩世不恭的刻薄语气，说出的却是一个对于他来说足以称得上晴天霹雳的事实。

　　“我已经到纽约了。”

 

　　是Jared的电话。

　　手机在桌面上振动时是上午十点零三分，可Jensen却在一瞬间不敢滑动屏幕上的“接听”键。他的心情差到极点，每字每句都往外传递着冰冷的低气压，正因为如此，他不想以这样的状态面对Jared。然而犹豫了半晌，Jensen还是接通了Jared的电话。

　　“在忙什么呢，Jen？”熟悉的声音此刻听上去分外令人安心，也将盖在他身上的阴霾驱散了大半，他低下头，情不自禁地在唇边勾起微笑。

　　“没什么，刚下床，正打算去洗漱。”Jensen将手机夹在肩膀上，正忙着往身上套衣服，“怎么了，总部有事？”

　　“不，我只是……突然想听听你说话。”Jared有些犹豫地说，“你好像有些不高兴，发生了什么？”

　　“只是起床气而已，你又不是没见识过。”

　　“现在已经很晚了，你这懒虫。”Jared嗤笑着嗔怪道，“你需要的是我，而不是闹钟。”

　　“你只会比闹钟更令我感到恼火。”Jensen的语气变得愉快起来，同时也在心里暗自讶异“他竟然在同Jared开玩笑”这个有趣的事实，“贱人。”

　　“混球。”Jared不假思索地接话道，“上帝啊，难以置信，我们才分开不足十个小时，我身体里的每一个细胞已经在叫嚣着想见你了。”

　　Jensen笑出了声，嘴角上扬成一个灿烂的弧度，连他自己也无从查觉：“那么，待会儿见。”

　　“待会儿见。”

 

第十六幕  
　　  
　　Jensen推门而入之前整理了一番颈间的领带，将袖口的纽扣扣好，让自己嘴角的弧度维持自然。他不想Jared窥透自己内心泛起的波澜，更不想对方对此有所怀疑，潜意识里有一个声音在朝他的耳朵里叫嚣着“我想见他”，又总在提醒着他应该怎样伪装自己。按动门把，他推开门，只见Jared靠在窗边，办公桌上放着两只高脚杯和一瓶干红。  
　　  
　　听到动静之后，Jared转过身，往桌面上的一只高脚杯里斟上酒，手指扣紧细长杯柱，杯中酒液随之倾斜成一弯血红的新月。  
　　  
　　“来点儿？”Jared朝他举起酒杯，修长指节骨节分明，细长双眸亮得像片晴日里卷起白浪的海。Jensen接过去，身体挨近对方，手肘蹭过Jared的肩膀，酒杯与酒杯轻声相撞：“干杯。”  
　　  
　　“干杯。”Jared笑着抿了口酒，金绿色的笑眼弯弯，“你看起来心情不错啊，起床气消了？”  
　　  
　　“这都什么时候了。”Jensen朝Jared白了一眼，又一本正经地解释道，“况且要是我板着个脸过来，又会被你说想要消极怠工。”  
　　  
　　“我这不是关心下属嘛，也不行？”Jared反问着，将嘴唇凑到Jensen耳后轻啄，看着对方从耳廓到耳根慢慢爬上微红，又不轻不重地咬上一口，“……还是你更喜欢粗暴点的，像这样？”  
　　  
　　Jensen被他咬得恼了，回过头勾起对方下巴在薄唇上啃下一口，舌尖舔过唇瓣挤进双唇之间粗暴而急切地在对方嘴里翻搅，双腿不由自主地蹭着对方胯部。Jared猛地拽住他的头发，另一只手臂从后背横过他的腰将他的身体箍紧，让Jensen猝不胜防地撞上桌沿，整个人瘫软在办公桌上。  
　　  
　　他的嘴唇也不肯认输，牙齿细细划过粗糙舌面，湿滑舌尖在对方口中轻舔慢捻，就像随着和弦敲击着鼓点。Jensen仰着头热切地回应着他，在Jared的舌头钻得更深以至于攒住他呼吸的时候发出微弱而破碎的呻吟，紧绷在西装裤下的挺翘臀部被他向上托起，腰部朝前挺进，双腿也随之张得更开，好让Jared的腰能够更完美地贴合他的身体。  
　　  
　　肤色被燥热晕染得通红，身上每一个细胞都在渴求着欲望得到满足，Jensen抬眼望着Jared，绿眸湿润，眼底摇晃的榛绿好像随时都快滑落。  
　　  
　　可这时Jared却让自己与他的嘴唇拉开距离，柔软指腹碾过半张的双唇，用低沉而嘶哑的声音制止道：“现在不行。”  
　　  
　　这太反常。往常的Jared总会在他身上无度索取直到心满意足才罢休，会拒绝主动的他更是不可能，而现在的他显然被Jensen撩拨到已近边缘，只差一步便要失堕，可此时Jared却毅然拒绝了他，让他一瞬间从意乱情迷中清醒过来。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”Jensen的手指攥紧Jared的衣袖，脸庞贴近对方胸口，好像在害怕对方会突然从他手中溜走一样。  
　　  
　　“有点麻烦等着我处理，现在只能先委屈下你了。”Jared垂下头在Jensen汗涔涔的额间印下深吻，手指在刺刺的暗金色短发里逡巡，“等事情办妥了，晚上有的是时间。”  
　　  
　　“有什么麻烦需要你现在就处理的，很紧急？”  
　　  
　　“不大不小，但比较突然。”Jared忙着解释，修长手指抚摸着对方光滑的脸颊，“说老实话，一时之间我还没想好对策。”  
　　  
　　“长官，有什么事你应该应该第一时间告诉我，毕竟我这个副官也不是摆着好看的。”Jensen又换回了工作时的冷硬语气，丝毫不见方才被情欲支配的放荡诱人。  
　　  
　　“我还以为你心情不好，想请你喝两杯，看到你还好好的我就放心了。”Jared凑近他，鼻尖碰上他的笔尖，“其实是东弗莱巴许那边的赌场出了点问题，虽然那间赌场并不归我管，但我们的人与那边的人纠缠起来了。”  
　　  
　　“是那个地头的小混混？”  
　　  
　　“如果是那样就好办了，他们自己就可以解决。”Jared叹道，“据说是一个玩牌高手，让他们输得连裤子都不剩，还欠了一屁股债。”  
　　  
　　“Padalecki家族可不管这个。”Jensen冷冷道，“等揪那几个人回来，必当重罚。”  
　　  
　　“那是自然。可现在的问题是——他们几个被扣在赌场，回不来。”Jared继续解释，将自己的衬衫领口细细整理，“这事关家族声誉问题，我可不想看到有人顶着Padalecki家族的名头在外头兴风作浪，等他们回来，严厉惩罚也好，直接让他们消失也罢，我都不想看到这种事再次发生。”  
　　  
　　“那么这件事长官就不用操心了，全权交给我就好。”Jensen拉了一把领带，撩起西装下摆，从裤腰里露出那把银色的M1911，然后掏出口袋里的子弹，将它们再次装满了弹匣。

　　  
　　东弗莱巴许算得上是布鲁克林区最肮脏混乱的地区之一，所有的外来移民里百分之八十以上是黑人，是这个地区黑色人种最大的聚集地。黑暗与罪恶从中滋生，腐败血液顺着交错街道流淌，几乎每一个角落都隐藏着不可告人的秘密。坐落在东弗莱巴许的文森特赌场由一个土著居民一手掌管，不属于任何一支势力，在这个鱼龙混杂的是非之地颇受人追捧，随之而来的是大大小小的争端。  
　　  
　　文森特赌场的大门并不显眼，外头没有挂招牌，周围也没有标志性建筑，大门被油漆漆成橡皮红色。Jensen带着Ben和其他几位得力手下步入赌场，只见里头光线昏暗，黑压压地挤满了人，只有几盏顶灯吊在天花板上摇晃。当Jensen进来的时候，原本挤在赌桌前的几十双眼睛突然扫过来齐刷刷地看着他们，特别是他，甚至连根头发丝都没有放过。  
　　  
　　其中有个人认出了他领带夹上的家族纹章，浑浊目光变得意味深长，接着凑到坐在赌桌另一边的老者耳旁悄悄地说了几句话，只见老者摆了摆手，苍老的手指把玩着手边的筹码。  
　　  
　　Jensen走到赌桌前，视线扫过赌场各处，可到处没有Jared所说的那几个人的影子，叫另外几个人去分头寻找，结果也一无所获。  
　　  
　　这时，老者干瘪的嘴唇开始翕动，一直把玩筹码的手指停下来按在桌上。  
　　  
　　“年轻人，我知道你是来干什么的。”  
　　  
　　Jensen抬眼打量着眼前这个貌不惊人的老者——只见对方身着靛蓝色风衣，戴着毛边礼帽，嘴里叼着石楠根烟斗。他有一双浑浊的灰蓝色眼睛，眼窝深陷，眼神锐利，皮肤皱缩干瘪，说起话来带着机关枪式的德州口音，特征非常鲜明。  
　　  
　　“你是来找人的，对吧。”老者慢悠悠地吐了个烟圈，“那几个混球在我这里输了十局，却告诉我没钱可还，那好，就只能拿命抵了。”  
　　  
　　“他们都是我的手下，要是真有冒犯，我也应当赔罪。”Jensen坐下来，一只手摸向裤腰间的枪柄，“只不过您先将他们交出来，具体谈什么条件我们可以慢慢商量。”  
　　  
　　“都没死，这个你可以放心，”老者笑了笑，眼角皱纹挤在一起，“我可以把他们还给你，只不过我有个前提。”  
　　  
　　在对方提出条件之前，Jensen竖起了耳朵，同时在心里权衡利弊。  
　　  
　　“陪我玩两局。”老者将筹码丢给他，露出胜券在握的表情。

　　  
　　Jensen出身于西海岸的黑道世家，家族世代经营赌场，拉斯维加斯是他们家族最大的舞台，也是他们家族一手建立的西海岸帝国的中心。虽然Jensen并不是Alan Ackles明面上的儿子，但一样被严格要求着长大。无论是平时在校的功课，还是黑道家族必须掌握的技能，他各方面都比Joshua优秀，理所当然赌技也不会差——用他自己的话来说是“一般般”，可凡是跟交过手的人，都不得不承认他的实力。  
　　  
　　手指压紧底牌，Jensen目光沉静如水，耐心等待着荷官发牌。荷官用令人难以置信的灵巧手指将牌逐一分发，接着拿出方方正正的格状架子将筹码分成整齐五沓，在他眼前平稳堆放。  
　　  
　　“下注吧。”老者缓缓开口，声音如同朽木，将筹码透进绿色桌布的方格里。  
　　  
　　Jensen紧随其后，也投了同样数目，紧张的气氛凝结在空气中，一时间围在赌桌周围的人没有人敢说话，都聚精会神地盯着这桌赌局。  
　　  
　　第四张牌开始，老者加注，Jensen随之跟注。他脸上的表情还是相当镇定，可对方却皱紧了眉头，一时间停下了吞云吐雾的动作。  
　　  
　　看客们都充满期待，等着看决定胜负的第五张牌被分发下来之后鹿死谁手。这次对方显然不敢自信满满地加注，他下了注，可Jensen却在他意料之外地加了几枚注额筹码。  
　　  
　　结果揭晓的那一刻，在场的人都面面相觑，他们不敢相信眼前这个漂亮的年轻人赢下了老乔治所下的所有筹码——这是最近几个月从来没有过的事情，老乔治向来是赌场里的常胜将军，只胜不败，眼前的青年却用一桌赌局破了对方的连胜记录，这让他们更加期待接下来几轮的胜负。  
　　  
　　第二轮开始，对方开始变得谨慎，尖刀般的视线篆刻在绿色的赌桌上，加注的次数也明显减少，可最终结果却再次令人大跌眼镜。  
　　  
　　“先生要是还想继续，我乐意奉陪。”Jensen交叠着双腿靠在桌椅的靠背上，傲慢的神情就像一个真正的王者，“只不过在此之前我想确认自己的下属是否安全，不知道这个要求先生是否能够答应？”  
　　  
　　就在此时，一声剧烈的枪响从天顶炸开，摇晃的顶灯突然落下，细碎的玻璃渣洒了一地，赌场顿时一片混乱。  
　　  
　　又是一声枪响，一具身体应声倒下，尖叫声不绝于耳。牌桌前的Jensen反应迅速地躲到桌底，却没想到冰冷的枪口早已对准了他。  
　　  
　　“小心！”这时一双手将Jensen从原位置推开，似乎用尽了他毕生的所有力气。  
　　  
　　高热子弹瞬间穿透胸膛，心脏破裂，黏稠温热的鲜血飞溅上Jensen的脸颊，空气中满是腥甜的气味。  
　　  
　　一瞬间他终于看清了倒在血泊里的那张脸。他看起来阳光而年轻，紧闭着眼睛就像睡着了一般，双唇却已经失去了血色。  
　　  
　　——是Ben。

　　  
　　-tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一发肉汤和一个无聊的情节，不过这篇文应该要渐入高潮了……_(:з」∠)_

　　第十七幕

　　  
　　弹药的气味还未完全消散，血液的甜腥味却渐趋浓烈。Jensen感觉有冷汗正顺着他的额角流下来模糊了视线，也让眼皮不住地轻颤，睫毛上挂满汗珠。一团烈焰般的鲜红在他眼前慢慢铺开，顺着地板的缝隙流到脚底，仿佛滚烫的火舌即将把他吞噬。不间断的脚步声被尖叫声掩盖，却依然让他忍不住屏住呼吸，将渗出汗珠的手指扣上扳机——只见一双沾满鲜血的黑色皮鞋隐隐约约地出现在他视野之中，听起来很平稳，并不似年轻男子那样轻快，而就在他拉开保险栓准备射击的那一刻，却听见了对方的声音。  
　　  
　　那声音沙哑低沉，听起来似曾相识，大概属于一个四五十岁的中年男子。Jensen只听见对方的声音顿了顿，接着离他越来越近，压抑着音调，森冷的语气令人胆寒：“总会有人看着你。”  
　　  
　　他没有看见对方的脸，脑中的直觉却告诉他这个人并不陌生，而且目的绝不仅仅是置他于死地那么简单。兀自调整呼吸之后，他冷静下来，将枪口对准了对方的左腿扣动了已经变得温热的扳机，这时一声巨响从耳边炸开，子弹犹如离弦之箭一般划破空气直直地冲向对方所在的方向，留下的余温让枪管烫得像块烧红的烙铁，可结果大大地出乎他的意料——对方比他想象中还要敏捷迅速，竟然轻而易举地闪避他的子弹，并且毫发无损地在有限时间之内躲到遮挡物后面朝这边补了一枪。  
　　  
　　桌底的空间不够开阔，为了躲避这一发子弹Jensen只能匍匐在地，却不可避免地被地面上四溅的玻璃碎屑扎破了手掌，温热血液顺着手指向下流淌。而此时此刻，他看到对方又慢慢地向他走近，最终半蹲在他面前直勾勾地看着他，深棕色瞳仁深邃而冰冷。  
　　  
　　——Jensen在瞬间认出了他，尽管他已经和对方多年未曾相见。  
　　  
　　“反应不错，不过想对付我还是差了点。”  
　　  
　　对方手中握着一把P229型手枪，让Jensen想起多年之前自己也拥有相同型号的一把，被他锁在抽屉里不见天光。他原本以为眼前这个人早已脱离组织从此再也不会出现，却没想到有朝一日还有重逢的那天。  
　　  
　　Jeffrey Dean Morgan曾是Ackles家族最优秀的杀手之一，活跃于老Alan统治的时代，精湛枪法曾一时之间闻名整个黑道，实力甚至远在“Shadow”的“Ares”之前。在Ackles家族在西海岸落户之后，他在作为职业杀手的同时领导了家族内部的杀手组织，为家族在西海岸的势力扩张起到了不可磨灭的作用，而Jensen从小就在他手下接受训练，一直以来都是他最得意的门生。后来家族内部突遭变故，Jeffrey因为不得而知的原因选择退出，这让一直叱咤风云的杀手组织遭受重创，群龙无首，这时老Alan想到了Jensen——那个表现出众却一直得不到重视的私生子，让他接管了杀手组织来发挥自己所长。  
　　  
　　Jeffrey离开之后，他的行踪对于Jensen来说一直是个未解之谜，有人说他死了，有人说他远渡重洋去了欧洲，可Jensen却觉得他一直在这里，一直在这片国土的某个角落里活得好好的，他想过许多种与恩师重逢的场面，却没想到会在这样的情况下再次相见。  
　　  
　　他比过去沧桑了不少，轮廓坚毅的下巴上长满了灰白的胡渣，头发也变得花白，靠近耳廓的地方还多了一道明显的疤痕，从右到左横贯下来直到颧骨处，可就算如此，他看起来仍然风度翩翩，一如那些特工片里走出来的绅士。  
　　  
　　面对他的时候，Jensen的疑问远远多过了往日情谊，他有太多话想问对方了，却碍于身份没办法问出口，只能装成与对方毫不相识的模样继续针锋相对。对方也没有多言，只是又站起身来回过头去将手枪的保险栓扣上，迈着稳健的步子走向大门，留下一地尸体而一次也没有回头。  
　　  
　　这次事件中他损失了三名部下，其中两名被子弹直穿太阳穴当场毙命，剩下一名，也就是Ben，被打中心脏流血过多，没坚持几秒钟就断了气。或许当时对方是冲着他来的，或许当时对方真的有杀他的想法，他不知道，更不敢确定，只能在检查尸体的时候在心头暗自揣测，捡起落在一边的三枚弹壳——就是三枚，除了对付他之外，Jeffrey没有浪费一发子弹，都让它们尽可能的物尽其用，这个事实让Jensen忍不住在心里冒出一个更可怕的猜测。  
　　  
　　——Joshua刚到纽约，销声匿迹的杀手突然出现并大开杀戒，铲除的都是Padalecki家族的手下，所有关系串连在一起似乎并不那么像巧合。要是Jeffrey回了Ackles家族，要是这一切都是Joshua的命令，他应该怎样应对？  
　　  
　　要是Joshua又将矛头对准了他本人，他又该怎样应对？  
　　  
　　Jensen低下头用血淋淋的手指抚过领带上的家族纹章，光泽柔和的银十字与五芒星上黏稠鲜血散发红光，他艰难地将它取下来握在手中看了一会儿，接着将银色的回形针别在了Ben胸前，虔诚地画了个十字。

　　  
　　Jared闯进来的时候Jensen正在给自己包扎伤口，手掌上一圈一圈地缠着绷带，桌边放着一盒针线和一瓶已经空掉一大半的威士忌，周围四散着几块剪断的止血纱布。他脸上的表情很平静，只是嘴唇有些发白，脸上的血迹还未完全擦去，看上去比平常憔悴了几分。Jared站在门边看着他，既没有吭声，也不敢走近，直到Jensen回过头来叫他的名字才走过来坐到对方身边。  
　　  
　　避开Jensen手掌上的伤口，他将手指穿过对方的指缝，拉起来轻轻地吻了吻。  
　　  
　　“你应该去医院。”  
　　  
　　“一点小伤而已，并不碍事。”Jensen垂眸看着Jared与自己交握的手，瞳色暗沉，如同碧绿深潭上笼罩着一层薄雾，“不管怎样，还是非常感谢长官的关心，只是……”  
　　  
　　“我知道你想说什么。”Jared毫不留情地打断他，细长的眼眸里眼神笃定，“这并不是你的错，你把那几个混蛋带了回来，我已经亲自解决了他们。”  
　　  
　　“可是因为我的失职额外损失了三个手下，他们都非常优秀。”Jensen摇了摇头，齿列碾过苍白的下嘴唇，让它终于有了点血色，“发动这次突袭的对手实力太过强大，面对这样的突发状况，我根本无法正面与之抗衡，责任应该都归咎于我。”  
　　  
　　“Jensen。”Jared语气冷硬，严肃认真得不容辩驳，“这次遭受严重损失固然可惜，可是你还活着，那就已经足够——之前我失去了Chad，要是再失去你，我就真的什么都没有了。所以我不想看到你再责备自己，更不想看到你将责任全都揽在自己身上，明白吗？”  
　　  
　　Jensen咬住嘴唇沉默不语，Jared凑过来轻吻他的额头，手掌捧着血迹干涸的脸颊，再一路下滑到敞开的领口抚过形状优美的锁骨，同时在他的耳边低语道：“你在与他交手的时候，有没有看到对方的脸？”  
　　  
　　Jensen被他撩拨得有些情动，原本平稳的呼吸渐渐急促，嘴唇也不由自主地朝对方靠过去：“有……”  
　　  
　　“他长什么样？是你认识的人吗？”  
　　  
　　“他……很高……大概四五十岁……”Jensen在对方的手指探入衬衫下摆滑向腰际时忍不住绷紧了身体，微红的脸颊贴上Jared宽阔的肩膀，“我……我不认识他。”  
　　  
　　Jared将他压在床上，动作细致轻柔，好像他就是一件易碎的瓷器，一旦碎了就难以再拼合完整。衬衫的纽扣被解开，变形发皱的衬衫褪到手肘处，袒露出平坦光滑的胸膛，对方的嘴唇湿润柔软，带着淡淡的烟草香味，正顺着他的肌肤慢慢将身上的伤痕覆盖。Jensen在对方的亲吻下微微颤抖，绷紧的脊背如同拉满的弓弦，白皙的肌肤上遍布红潮，正随着收紧的腰线向下蔓延。  
　　  
　　Jensen为之着迷的那双大手正顺着他的脊柱慢慢下滑，犹如弹奏琴键一般掠过皮下的骨骼，按压着两个深陷的腰窝，最终包裹住挺翘结实的臀部。脱下Jensen的裤子并不是什么难事，Jared一只手握住他的腰，另一只手沿着他的腰臀曲线逐渐往下推，修长的手指在略显苍白的臀部上掠过，接着握住一瓣臀肉用有些色情的方式揉捏。Jensen靠在他肩膀上，手臂紧紧地圈住他的后背，湿热呼吸喷洒在他的耳廓，唇间溢出一声声小小的喘息和呻吟，半眯着眼睛的迷离神态像极了一只慵懒的猫咪。  
　　  
　　Jensen丰润柔软的嘴唇在Jared耳边一碰一碰的，像极了在主动勾引，泛起情潮的湿润绿眸在昏暗光线下闪烁微光，让他好不容易压抑下来的占有欲和征服欲再次抬头。他再次按倒Jensen，在他身上每一个足以令他魂牵梦萦的敏感点上舔舐啃咬，留下痕迹，带出水光，力道强硬而无情。当Jared舔过Jensen湿滑的大腿内侧时，灵活的指尖同时分开幽深的臀缝，探入中央那个小小的粉红色穴口，拉扯着边缘的皱褶将手指逐根没入。  
　　  
　　温热的内壁紧紧地绞着手指，Jared继续朝前戳刺，像是要将对方从内到外全部打开。Jensen难耐地扭动着臀部，收缩的肌肉不由自主地将体内的手指夹得更紧，也将自己的双腿分得更开，垂在腿间的性器高高翘起。  
　　  
　　“你别弄了……想要你……直接进来……”  
　　  
　　Jensen的声音因为将他吞没的欲火破碎成一片一片，身体不受控制地颤抖着，在柔软的床垫上扭动腰肢，似乎想要对方的手指将自己操得更深一点。可是不够，还是不够，Jared的手指并不能填满他的后穴，更不能射出精液留在他身体里让他们彼此融合不分你我。  
　　  
　　“可是你刚受伤，宝贝。”Jared俯下身去亲了亲他红肿的嘴唇，手指在退出他的身体时揉弄着穴口的肌肉环让他放松，只见Jensen摇了摇头，绯红的脸颊上挂满汗珠，暗沉的瞳孔里满是渴求，鲜红的唇瓣有些发颤，浑身上下都透露出“快来操我吧”一样的讯息。这时Jensen突然感觉臀部一沉，粗厚硕大的前端已经抵上了穴口，正随着对方调整的角度而摆动。  
　　  
　　真正进入的时候他还是忍不住抓紧身下的床单倒吸了口冷气，稀薄的汗水滚落在床单上，眼神因为强烈的快感而失去焦点。Jared握着他的腰凶狠地挺身，巨大的阴茎一次次地碾过敏感脆弱的腺体，让他的头一次次地撞上坚硬的床板，双腿更紧地缠住腰际两侧，颤抖着身体从火热坚硬的前端射出白浊的精液。  
　　  
　　这时Jensen深深地望进Jared的眼睛里，在对方在他身体里低吼着高潮的时候吻了吻那双细长的绿眼睛，手指摩挲着对方汗涔涔的额角，用虚弱却清晰的声音道：“之前我掌握了一个可靠的情报……”  
　　  
　　Jared停下冲撞的动作，发丝上面的汗珠滴落在Jensen湿滑的皮肤上，正逐渐变得冰冷。  
　　  
　　“Joshua Ackles已经到纽约了。”  
　　  
　　瞳孔在昏暗光线里猛地收缩，可Jared脸上的表情并没有太惊讶，仿佛一张僵硬的面具覆盖在脸上。  
　　  
　　“既然他来了，我总要尽地主之谊好好招待他一番。”Jared揉了揉Jensen的屁股，将自己从那紧致的甬道里拔出去一点，黏腻膻腥的液体沾上了床单，“你也会帮我的，对不对？”

　　  
　　第十八幕

　　  
　　Jared靠在床头，一边吸烟一边看着Jensen往身上套好衣服，将肌肤上的吻痕咬痕一点点遮盖，语气又变回了汇报工作时毫无波澜的模样：“Joshua在不久之后势必还会有所行动，要是我们抢占先机胜算肯定会更大，在此之前我会尽全力去收集关于他们的所有情报，再逐一禀报。”话音刚落，Jared将手中点燃的香烟摁灭在一旁的烟灰缸里，一双狭长的狐狸眼目光灼灼，一如烟头绽开的微红火光。  
　　  
　　“我会批准，可你必须答应我一个条件。”Jared绕到Jensen身边，低下头吻了吻他的嘴唇，没有唇齿交缠，没有舔舐啃咬，就是那么单纯的嘴唇接触，清浅却深情，“一定不能像这次一样伤到自己，一切都以自己的安危为前提，知道吗？”  
　　  
　　Jensen闭着眼睛，手指抚上对方的脸颊将这个吻加深：“你不允许，我当然不会胡来。”  
　　  
　　“已经两次了，Jensen。”Jensen知道Jared只有在态度坚决的时候会这么叫他。“第一次你为我挡子弹差点没命，第二次你替我摆平问题遭到袭击，第三次我还能眼巴巴地看着你遇险却无能为力吗？够了，真的够了，我不需要你为我做出任何牺牲，这样只会让我为你担惊受怕——倘若再有下次，我会撤掉你的所有职务，让你只能永远待在我身边寸步不离。”  
　　  
　　“明白。”Jensen回答时瞳色渐深，令人想起昏暗光线下闪烁不定的猫眼，“……这次我会格外小心的。”  
　　  
　　Jared的手指沿着Jensen颈部的曲线滑向他的领口，将发皱的衣领翻折整齐，同时凑到他耳边絮絮低语道：“保持联络，我的手机随时开着，有什么突发情况直接打过来。还有，我会多安排几个人跟着你，他们大多都是组织里最优秀的杀手，从老头子手下加入家族，都是Padalecki家族里有头有脸的人物，有他们跟着更能保证你的安全，毕竟我们的对手并不那么容易对付。”  
　　  
　　Jensen点了点头便不再说话，却抬起那双绿到发亮的眼睛直勾勾地看着Jared，眼底的绿色依然纯粹，仿佛是令人难以抗拒的无声倾诉，所有话语都藏在那一抹幻影般的榛绿里。  
　　  
　　“Jen，你似乎还有话想对我说。”Jared终于按耐不住先开了口，却见Jensen眼里的星芒又黯淡了下去，紧闭的嘴唇上鲜红渐渐消退：“不……只是听你说起这些，我想到一些事情。”Jared扬了扬下巴示意他继续说下去，却见Jensen摇了摇头，将领带缠上颈子，用手指抚过染血的银灰色条纹。  
　　  
　　“Ben死了。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”  
　　  
　　“他是为了救我而死的。”Jensen坦白道，声音压低，似乎每一次呼吸都透着寒气，“我把纹章给他了，你介不介意？”  
　　  
　　“家族纹章本来就应该赐予为家族做出卓越贡献的人，这样做并无不妥，我为什么要介意？”Jared反问着，狭长的眼眸却渐渐结满冰霜，“作为家族的领导者，我甚至应该厚葬他，好好安抚他的家人，在他的墓碑上写上——勇敢、忠诚的战士Benjamin Miller，Padalecki家族会永远记得你的名字。”  
　　  
　　“你还是介意。”Jensen轻声道。  
　　  
　　“Ben是个好孩子，年轻、阳光、开朗，可太过天真善良，这种性格并不适合做一名杀手。”Jared叹了口气，将那条染血的领带从Jensen颈间抽离，又将自己那条系上他的脖颈，“我知道他对你的心思，宝贝。然而像你这么聪明的人，怎么可能看不穿他的想法？”  
　　  
　　“我知道，可是我并不……”Jensen刚想出言反驳，却被对方宽大的手掌捂住嘴唇无法言语。Jared拉扯着Jensen胸前的领带，让对方转过来，鼻尖抵着对方的鼻尖，道：“你对他没兴趣，这个我早就看出来了，可是你并没有趁早让他死心，而是一次又一次地给了他更多希望——你到底在打什么主意，Jen？”  
　　  
　　“他是我的手下，也是我的学生。”Jensen回答，“我会顾及他的脸面，他也应该清楚我的态度——不过现在看来，我及早地与他撇清关系，让他恨我、怕我、远离我是更好的选择。”  
　　  
　　“他爱你！为了你甚至愿意舍弃性命，”Jared突然紧紧地抓住Jensen的肩膀在他耳边低吼，又颓然地放开，喃喃道，“有时候我倒是挺羡慕他的……”  
　　  
　　至少用这样的方式，他能被你永远记在心里。

　　  
　　现在的当务之急是了解Ackles家族在纽约的据点。  
　　  
　　可是除了Chris之外，Jensen与Ackles家族所有的联系都已经切断。他不敢保证Chris是否跟着Joshua一起来了纽约，更无法推测他是否知道据点的确切所在地，他只知道Chris平常与他联系的电话号码现在正被Joshua占用，要是贸然打过去不仅会有极大风险，还会让生性多疑的Joshua有所怀疑，从而让事情变得更加复杂。可他知道以Joshua的行事风格，他肯定不会让自己的所在地这么快暴露，就算Jensen掌握着Padalecki家族最精密效率的情报网，也无法一时之间迅速掌握准确的情报。  
　　  
　　所以他只能设下一个圈套，等着对方主动跳进去，就像个猎人一样等待自己的猎物上钩。  
　　  
　　聪明如Jensen自然知道眼下Joshua最想要的东西是什么。  
　　  
　　——Jared Padalecki的命，除此之外别无其他。  
　　  
　　一直以来他背负着“在Padalecki家族卧底，取得Jared信任，在合适的时机杀掉对方”的任务，现在时机掌握在他手里，他可以自己利用，也可以作为诱饵抛给Joshua，将Jared引到对方枪口下。  
　　  
　　只是，他现在暂时没有想要置Jared于死地的想法，甚至丝毫不愿意细想自己和Jared完全对立之后所面临怎样的境况。当这样的想法从他的脑中冒出来时，连他自己都吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　为了Ackles家族的荣誉，他当然会毫不犹豫地朝Jared扣动扳机。毕竟Padalecki家族和Ackles家族早在半个世纪前就注定要势不两立，Jensen作为Ackles家族里的一员，自然想这个历史悠久的黑道世家重新回到当年在纽约的鼎盛时期，可Joshua的态度却令他失望至极，甚至无比愤怒。  
　　  
　　Jensen原本完全可以不必把Joshua抵达纽约的消息告诉Jared，从而让Joshua的计划进行得更顺利，可他还是将这个事实透露给了Jared——不仅是为了给对方做出提醒，还为了保护好自己的安全，毕竟他知道Jared为了他一定会尽一切努力来护他周全，从而减小受到Joshua威胁的几率。回想起赌场里Jeffrey对他说的那句话，Jensen还是心有余悸，那无疑是句警告，或许是为了警告他必须记得自己的使命，不要有丝毫忤逆之心，他的身体里流着Ackles家族的血液，势必要为了复仇不惜一切代价。可现在的他并不像当初的态度那么坚决了，虽然他并不认为自己已经对Jared动心，但Joshua如今对他表现出了明显的不信任，这使得他在Ackles家族内的地位岌岌可危，而Jared所能给他的远比他那个一直瞧不顺眼的兄长多得多——Jared给他完全的信任，崇高的地位，或许还有一丁点超越上下级关系的感情存在。  
　　  
　　Jared对他是否只是一时迷恋？这个Jensen并不敢确定。然而在他心里有杆秤，自然知道更倾向于哪一方对自己更有利——暂时稳住Jared，和他一起去对付Joshua无疑是更明智的选择，即使他被看作Ackles家族的叛徒，也比死在Jared手里要好得多。一旦Joshua被扳倒，家族的继承人位置空缺出来的时候，他便可以达到自己从未想过的高度。  
　　  
　　不必考虑Ackles家族里其他人的立场，趋炎附势，随波逐流是在行走在道上最稳妥的方法，也是最基本的生存技能。只要他得势，自然会得到其他人的拥戴。  
　　  
　　只是那个时候，他便不得不站去Jared的对立面了。  
　　  
　　想到这里，他便伸出手开始不自觉地在西装口袋里摸索那只银色的打火机。他需要香烟来帮助自己暂时忘掉那些不愉快的想法，将什么任务信念未来抛诸脑后，让自己完全沉溺在焦油和尼古丁的气味里。  
　　  
　　回想起Jensen提到Ben时的表情，Jared感到惴惴不安。那表情太过平静，榛绿色的眼眸就像两汪碧潭一般波澜不惊，既看不出悲喜也看不出哀乐，虽然他能从Jensen的语气里听出悲伤，可那双漂亮的绿眼睛里却毫无感情，犹如冬日里结冰的湖面一样平滑如镜，却不曾见过有光透进去，仿佛黑夜吞噬了白昼，只剩下了深不见底的幽绿。  
　　  
　　一瞬间Jared差点以为Jensen早就料到了Ben会有这样的结局。  
　　  
　　那时的他忍不住开始重新审视面前这个男人，尽管他已经来到家族里半年有余，并成为了他最信任的心腹和最宠爱的情人（从甩掉Sandra开始，他就默许了这种关系），他却依然无法了解Jensen的全部。所有的事实表明Jensen展现在他面前的只是冰山一角，还有太多太多的内在让他未曾注意到——可他的魄力、他的野心、他的胆识都可见一斑，正因为如此，Jensen才对他有足够的吸引力。  
　　  
　　他想知道Jensen所有的真实想法，想看看在那双平静无波的绿眼睛底下的深潭是否可以丈量，想让对方心底的那座庞大冰山完全浮出水面。  
　　  
　　伴随着强烈的求知欲，Jared喝光了办公桌上那瓶已经揭开瓶盖的干红。他能感觉酒精正在他的血液里飞速扩散，让他的肌肤也渗出醉酒独有的微红和温度。然而此时此刻，一阵急促的敲门声将他从醉意里拖出了一大半，他打开门，只见Jensen站在门口，神情严肃，嘴唇紧抿成一条细线。  
　　  
　　“长官，我有件事要跟你谈谈。”

-tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概要开始后半部分了……

　　第十九幕  
　　

　　Jensen走进来的时候反手带好了门，双眼匆匆扫过办公桌上那只空掉的酒瓶，两片嘴唇动了动，却没有说出只言片语。  
　　  
　　他看着Jared步履虚浮地走回桌前，深棕色的发丝间露出的耳根被酒精染得通红，可金绿的眸色仍然清明，似醉非醉的模样让他一瞬间猜不透那颗石头般冷硬的心里究竟在打什么算盘。Jared走到桌边停下来，倚靠着桌沿朝他勾起嘴角，微启双唇发问道：“想要谈什么，Jen？”  
　　  
　　“你喝酒了。”Jensen答非所问，眉头深锁，语气笃定。他要提的这件事至关重要，关系到Padalecki家族的成败以及他个人的命运，他不希望Jared借着酒劲草率地做出决定，更不想这一决定造成不可挽回的后果。这时Jared却猛地捉住他的手腕，将他的身体拉近自己，嘴唇离他的嘴唇不过半英寸的距离，喷出的呼吸像多雨季节里的空气一样闷热潮湿。  
　　  
　　“我现在再清醒不过了，宝贝。”Jared修长的手指按上他的后颈，指腹缓缓摩挲过那片细腻的肌肤，再次重复道，“你想要谈什么？”  
　　  
　　Jensen忍不住打了个寒颤，脊背像弓弦一样绷紧，肌肉像岩块一样僵硬。他抬眼迎向Jared的视线，想要将自己至于平和冷静的伪装之下，却嗅到对方灵魂里的苦涩气味。  
　　  
　　“一个计划，长官。”他坦白道，透亮的绿眼睛里微光闪烁，“一个非常重要的计划，需要你的配合。”  
　　  
　　Jared顿时好奇起来，剩下的那一半醉意也变得不值一提。他松开Jensen的脖颈，抬起垂下来的眼眸，幽绿的虹膜顿时变得异常明亮，像镜子里摇晃的火焰。  
　　  
　　“要想先发制人，首先要找到Ackles家族在纽约的临时据点，但以Joshua Ackles多疑的个性，掌握这个情报势必要花很多功夫，虽然不能说完全不可能找到，但肯定要耽误很多时间。现在我们在明他们在暗，有利条件掌握在他们手上，在我们试图找出目标的时间里，他们肯定会先对我们采取行动。”  
　　  
　　Jared专心地听着Jensen的分析，同时在脑海中思考对方言论的正确性——答案显然令他满意，Jensen的分析逻辑严密，几乎没有破绽，以Joshua的野心十有八九会这么做，甚至会比Jensen所说的更迅速更效率。光是Padalecki家族的辖区就有接近六百英亩，想要在偌大的纽约城里找出对方的所在地显然不太现实，就算布下天罗地网，逐一排查完毕也要耗费难以估量的时间和精力。与其用这种死板的办法，不如换种角度考虑来得实际。  
　　  
　　“所以我们不如将计就计。”Jensen压低了声音，一字一顿，有如敲击琴键般有力，“不去找他们，让他们就这样过来寻我们——很明显对方的目标只有你一个，Joshua一门心思只想置你于死地，而想要做到这点，只有趁你守卫宽松、孤立无援时才能做到。”  
　　  
　　Jensen的想法与Jared自己不谋而合，尽管如此，Jared却依然在一时间不敢作出决定。  
　　  
　　“这次我要当回诱饵，是吧？”Jared笑着说，笑声里却毫无温度，“被那些该死的Ackles一枪打穿脑袋也不算意外。”  
　　  
　　“这个计划并不需要你现身，长官。”Jensen平静地说，“这周六晚上你要去曼哈顿参加位于西里尔酒店的圆桌会议，那个会议事关机密只允许带一名手下，无疑是对于他们的绝佳机会。”  
　　  
　　“所以？”  
　　  
　　“所以你提前安排好人埋伏在西里尔酒店周围，我代替你出席。”Jensen的态度很干脆，显然已经经过了深思熟虑，“到时候我会将他们引到规定的地点，一切按计划进行。”  
　　  
　　“说到底你还是在玩命。”Jared咬着字道，“你究竟什么时候才能替自己想想？”  
　　  
　　“你还能想出比这更好的办法吗，长官？”Jensen反问道，“我的性命无足挂齿，可是你不一样——你领导着这个家族，统治着这个庞大的地下帝国，是我们独一无二的王，多少人为你牺牲都不足为奇，多我一个又如何？”  
　　  
　　看着Jensen平静坦然的模样，Jared反而怒火中烧起来。他捏紧了拳头，手心渗出汗珠，狭长的眼眸里瞳色深深，抬起的手臂还未伸出却又落下。  
　　  
　　“既然如此，记住我之前所说的话，”他说着，嘴唇在无意间颤抖，“不然，别想我原谅你。”

　　  
　　天色已近傍晚， 为了不被迅速识破身份，Jensen换了身行头，将一头刺刺的暗金色短发藏在帽檐底下，也将那双明亮的绿眼睛遮了起来。他拿到Jared那辆迈巴赫62的备用钥匙，也没有带上其他人，就这样坐在车里发动引擎朝两个街区外的疾驰而去，车轮后扬起一地灰尘和落叶。  
　　  
　　他知道西里尔酒店有个巨大的地下停车场，和其他地方比起来，一个车位的租金并不昂贵，甚至说得上十分划算，因此平常入住来访的客人都将车辆停靠在那里，除此之外没有更好的选择。之前他已经将自己的全部打算告诉了Jared，Jared按照他的计划在停车场周围安排好了人手，只等着Jensen开车抵达迫使对方现身。虽然一切已准备就绪，但Jensen并没有将心里悬着的那块石头放下来，他在心里暗暗推测着玄之又玄的成功率，转动方向盘驶进另一条大道，看着太阳顺着帝国大厦的剪影渐渐西沉下去。  
　　  
　　通往地下停车场要经过一条漆黑的隧道，四周发光的只有涂上荧光涂料的路标，瞬间暗下来的视野让Jensen绷紧了神经，窗外飞速掠过的风声也清晰可闻。Jensen望着前方近光灯洒下的一片光带深深吸气，放缓了驾驶的速度，身上的每个细胞都进入警觉状态，似乎只要他稍不留神就会有一颗子弹穿透前方的挡风玻璃射进他的脑袋。当他驶入宽敞的停车场内时，周围仍然安静得很，并没有什么异样。他开着车从一条条过道里穿过，最终还是找到一个空着的车位，将车很顺利的倒了进去。  
　　  
　　Jensen坐在车里低头看了看表，现在是东部时间6:45PM，时间还算早。  
　　  
　　两大家族的那场枪战距今已经将近半个世纪，当时的Alan Ackles还是个毛头小子，也是Ackles家族迄今为止最年轻的领袖，魄力十足却经验尚缺。经过两天的混战，Padalecki家族将Ackles家族两个主力兵团全部歼灭，就连Alan自己也差点丢了性命，于是他带着余下的兵力从纽约逃到了西部，打算在此扎根重新开始。Joshua虽然是在拉斯维加斯成长起来的，但他从自己父亲口中听了太多的悔恨与自责，早早的就明白了父亲毕生的追求究竟是什么，对于纽约那座的城市印象也由模糊逐渐变得清晰起来——纸醉金迷，富丽繁荣，外表包裹着光鲜亮丽的糖衣，内里却已经烂透。尽管如此，那个城市却依然是他最盛大的猎场，也是他内心深处最黑暗的渴望。  
　　  
　　父亲死后，他理所当然地继承了家族，整个家族上下无人异议，忠诚的拥护让他高傲得像个国王。之前他的态度虽然也很傲慢，可那个野种——那个根本不被他当成弟弟的家伙却对他处处刁难，简直是他的眼中钉肉中刺。现在他成为了Ackles家族的领导者，所有手下任他差遣，更别提那个可悲的私生子了，就算他将对方搓扁捏圆，对方也同样拿他没辙——毕竟他是这个家族的头目，手中自然有最高的特权，而他和Jensen一起长大，对于对方的性格也是再了解不过了，他知道以Jensen的个性，就算对他有再多的怨气也只能敢怒不敢言。  
　　  
　　Joshua享受这种生活，任何人对他毕恭毕敬，也没有了烦人的竞争，现在的他仿佛一匹可以日奔千里的骏马，想要达到的目标似乎就在咫尺。在他的领导下，Ackles家族一个个端掉了西海岸其他一些小的势力，使自己完成了真正意义上的“独霸一方”。就在此时，他开始思考时机是否已经成熟，并把Jensen派去完成那项最危险最有难度的任务，让他从内部逐步瓦解Padalecki家族。事实证明Jensen果然没有让他失望，他顺利打入了Padalecki家族，让Jared Padalecki对他青睐有加，在家族中的地位也一路直升，仅仅三个月就被授予了家族纹章——Joshua当然知道那意味着什么，而他对这个进展也相当满意。  
　　  
　　当Chad的死讯传到Joshua耳朵里时，他不禁欣喜若狂，差一点就要为Jensen叫好了。眼看着卷土重来的机会就要到来，Joshua不禁越发兴奋起来，那段时间他几乎每天都去找Chris，打探Jensen在Padalecki家族的消息。Chris虽然掌握了大部分信息，却对Jensen与Jared实际上的关系一无所知，Jensen在电话里也从不谈及这个。可Joshua大概可以猜到Jensen与那个该死的Padalecki关系并不那么单纯，毕竟Jensen有一张如此漂亮的脸蛋，以美貌为武器也不失为一种巧妙手段。他知道Jensen一向精于此道，却又开始怀疑对方是否能把握好那个度——  
　　  
　　于是他亲自致电Jensen，以此发出警告。可Jensen的态度却模棱两可，完全在他的意料之外。  
　　  
　　此时Joshua带着几十个最精锐的手下刚来到纽约，迫切地想要获得更多关于对手的情报。他派人混入了东弗莱巴许的赌场，恰好碰到了两个来自Padalecki家族的赌徒，并以逼债为由将他们关了起来。他知道用不了多长时间Padalecki家族的人一定会找上门来，却没想到找上门来的竟然是Jensen，还给了他一个狠狠的下马威。之前电话里积累的怨愤在一瞬间爆发，Joshua派出了Ackles家族里曾经最负盛名的杀手Jeffrey，想要给他傲慢的兄弟一个特大的“惊喜”。  
　　  
　　他的目的的确达到了，可说到底他还是不够了解Jensen。  
　　  
　　Jensen是一头蛰伏的黑豹，他藏起自己的獠牙和利爪，伪装成谦卑恭顺的家猫，却仍旧改变不了这个事实。  
　　  
　　原本他以为Jensen会因为那几个接二连三的警告对他有所畏惧，接下来的行动对方都不会有所干预，然而他想错了——透过线人他了解到几天之后Jared会参加一场东部黑道头目之间的秘密会议，因为会议内容属于高度机密，因此只允许带一个手下随行，无疑是最好的突袭时机。袭击Jared的行动本来并不需要他亲自参与，可他很想亲眼见证这个长久以来的对手丧命于枪口下的那一刻，于是他埋伏进了西里尔酒店的地下停车场，周密部署，准备在对方下车时就让他一枪毙命。  
　　  
　　他看着那辆炫目的迈巴赫62缓缓驶入场内，在车库里停稳、熄火。车门打开的那一瞬间，他与所有人都紧盯着那个方向，只等着扣下扳机的那一刻——  
　　  
　　只见对方从车上款款走下，姿态淡定从容。他的五官被帽檐遮着看不清面貌，服饰身形让人更加无法确定身份。  
　　  
　　Joshua用手势示意先别动手，这时对方伸手摘下了戴在头上的帽子，露出那头碎金般的短发朝他的方向微笑，接着从口袋里掏出了那支CZ83式手枪。  
　　  
　　——是Jensen。

　　  
　　第二十幕

　　  
　　当那张熟悉的面孔出现在瞄准器里时，埋伏在暗处的所有人不禁都睁大了双眼。虽然Ackles家族里不是人人都与Jensen打过交道，但几乎每一个人都无法忘记他的脸——那张精致完美到不像话的脸蛋实在太过引人注目，以至于让人不由自主地将他能力和魄力抛诸脑后。很长时间里，Jensen在Ackles家族里都算隐形人物，除了当初他自己管理的杀手组织之外很少有人见过他的真面目，直到他穿着一身黑色西装，拿着一束百合花出现在老Alan的葬礼上时，他的真实身份才被公之于众。  
　　  
　　此时他就站在瞄准器的中央，地下停车场昏暗的灯光底下，笑容漂亮得令人目眩，却更像一道不真实的幻影。众人小心翼翼斜睨着他们老大的反应，只见Joshua死死地盯着那张带着笑意的脸，视线灼热得像是要把对方的脑门烧个窟窿，额头上已经冒出一层薄薄的冷汗，紧抿的嘴唇像纸一样苍白。与此同时Jensen环视四周，最后举起其中一只手臂，将那把CZ83式手枪的枪口指向天顶，接着毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。  
　　  
　　Jensen这一枪打在头顶的一根灯管上，顿时灯管从中央“啪”的一声炸开，细碎的玻璃渣溅了一地，震耳欲聋的枪声久久回荡在停车场空阔的空间里，尖锐得如同魔鬼的哀鸣。  
　　  
　　“不好意思，让你们失望了。”Jensen放下手臂，一颗弹夹滚落在他脚底，“只是我时间太紧，我还要代替长官参加会议，恕不能奉陪。”  
　　  
　　只听见Joshua打了个响指，众人将冰冷的枪口齐刷刷地对准了Jensen。周围过于安静，静得可以听见众人将手枪上膛的声音，这时Jensen猛地转过身望向另一个漆黑的角落，只见一个高大的身影慢慢从晦暗的光线下浮现，雕刻出他脸上锐利的线条和利落的唇线，最后是那双狭长的榛绿眼眸——Jared朝Jensen走过来最后停在他面前，也没有管他满眼不可置信的眼神，只是用那副惯有的低沉声线说道：“那个会议少了我可不行，你先去外面等我。”“你……”Jensen圆睁大大的绿眼睛，仍然不敢相信眼前发生的一切——他还是来了，出现在他本不该出现的地方，打乱了原本的所有计划，将自己暴露在对方的枪口下。“走啊。”Jared又将声音压低了几分，听上去倒像是在呵斥，Jensen一脸犹豫地看着他，捏紧了自己正在渗出冷汗的拳头。  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈，你们两个争相送死真是让我大开眼界。”独特的腔调伴随一阵清脆的掌声从暗处传来，Joshua带着他的一众手下出现在了他们面前。他身材高大，有点驼背，发色极浅，肤色苍白，有一双过分缺失色素的蓝眼睛，可深邃立体的轮廓看起来并不陌生，令Jared不由自主地联想到Jensen，然而当他不由自主地用余光打量Jensen完美的侧脸时，却并没有看出什么相似之处——Jensen比Joshua更加色彩浓烈，就像带着尖刺的玫瑰，鲜艳美丽却无比危险，然而Joshua和他完全不一样，整个人看上去像张白纸一样寡淡惨白，若不是他被那么多人簇拥着，还真让人想不到他就是那个在西海岸叱咤风云的Joshua Ackles。  
　　  
　　Joshua转动着大拇指上的金戒，嘴角僵硬地上扬成一个傲慢的弧度。“既然如此，你们两个一个也别想逃——”Joshua将视线从Jared拉回Jensen身上，语气在一瞬间变得咬牙切齿，声音颤抖，好像要嚼烂自己的舌头，“我真没想到你竟然敢这么做。”  
　　  
　　Jensen冷冷地看着Joshua缄默不语，却听见Jared轻声道：“这句话应该是我说才对。”  
　　  
　　这时Joshua才意识到之前不祥的预感早已成真，因为他亲眼看到了——他面对的是Padalecki家族至少两个兵团的战力，是他这边的一倍以上，他已经被他们重重包围，一个狙击枪的光点正在他的脑门上晃动。  
　　  
　　“干得漂亮啊，Padalecki。”一滴冷汗从他的额头上滑落，可Joshua仍然在努力维持镇定，“只不过你以为用这种就能阵势困住我？太天真了。”“现在给你们两个选择——第一，缴械投降，然后滚回你们的西海岸，”Jared说着，声线里有种不容辩驳的威严，“第二，拔出你们的枪，像我们的老一辈那样双方光明正大地战斗，我会亲手将你射杀在我枪下，说到做到。”  
　　  
　　“别他妈说这些大话了！”Joshua从口袋里拔出了枪，双手颤抖地指着站在他不远处的Jared，又转而指向Jensen，继而勾起一个恶毒的笑容，“噢，我倒差点忘了你了……或许有个事实你还不知道吧Padalecki？你最宝贝的小甜心Jenny究竟是怎样的人，现在我就告诉你……”  
　　  
　　Jared的表情在脸上凝固了，却见Joshua的嘴角上扬得更为嚣张，就像脸颊上开了个巨大的裂口。此时Jensen眼中的光芒黯淡了下来，垂下的眼眸在昏暗的光线里近似于某种暗沉的幽绿色，却被Jared抓住手腕拉到身边。只见对方深深地看了他一眼，转而迎向Joshua那双邪恶的蓝眼睛。  
　　  
　　“我可以说是世界上最了解他的人，比你，比任何人，都要了解得多，”Joshua说，“他从小就喜欢欺骗所有人，现在把你耍的团团转你还毫不知情，你认为他对你是真心？别开玩笑了，这种现代版罗密欧与朱丽叶的戏码可不会发生你身上……”“你说够了没有？”Jared凛声说着，看上去已经愤怒到了顶点。他扣动扳机，朝Joshua所在的方向飞快地开了一枪，子弹顿时划破空气，正好擦过对方的耳朵射穿了一块金属板，“知道我现在在想什么吗，Joshua Ackles？我在想当初老头子为什么要放了你父亲，让他养出这样一个彻彻底底的无耻混蛋——”  
　　  
　　“所以现在，我不会让同样的事情发生在自己身上。”  
　　  
　　Jared不按常理出牌，连Jensen也无法相信这一切会在自己眼前发生——第二声巨响从他耳边炸开，Jared接着又补了一枪。只见他同父异母的兄长像一尊僵硬的石像一样朝后倒去，脑门上多了个小小的弹孔，一小股血液慢慢扩散，浸染地面，直到空气里除了血腥味再也嗅不出其他气味。  
　　  
　　“我给过你机会了，Ackles。”Jared盯着地上冰冷的尸体，用袖口擦干了飞溅在脸上的鲜血，抬起来的眼睛狭长狠厉，令人联想到孤傲的狼，“Jared Padalecki从来不接受任何异议，所以在场的各位还有其他意见吗？”

　　  
　　Ackles家族的余孽全部被处决，Jeffrey Dean Morgan并不包括在内。这个事实不禁令Jensen松了口气，虽然他知道Jeffrey是个怎样的人——机智、果敢、身手矫捷、枪法神乎其技，只要他想去哪里没人能栏得了他，更别说像Joshua这么无能的家伙了。想到这里，Jensen不禁再次回想起Jared开枪的那一刻，Joshua在他面前甚至没来得及说完最后一句话倒下，到处是鲜血，他躺在血泊里，脸颊和头发上全是血污，甚至还圆睁着那双大大的蓝眼睛，虹膜已经变得变得浑浊，似乎还藏着许多永远也无法说出口的秘密。那时候Jared正站在尸体旁边优雅地擦干脸上的血迹，眼神冷酷，面若冰霜，波澜不惊的模样令人难以想象刚才他亲自用这双手射杀了一个黑帮头目，然而当他的目光回到Jensen身上时，眼底的冰霜全都在顷刻之间化开，紧锁的眉头也随之慢慢舒展。  
　　  
　　“这下我要迟到了。”Jared耸了耸肩膀，却借机张开了怀抱，“给我一个吻吧，Jen。”  
　　  
　　Jensen毫不犹豫地走过去勾住了Jared的脖子，在他的嘴唇上印下一个吻，却没想到Jared并没有那么轻易地放过他。嘴唇之间的间隙还没有超过半英寸，他便被对方拽入了另一个吻，更加激烈深入，几乎要夺去他的呼吸，他却感觉自己发自内心地喜欢这样。  
　　  
　　Jared Padalecki。Padalecki家族。他帮助Padalecki家族重创了Ackles家族。按常理来说，没有了Joshua，他已经快要得到一切了，面前这个男人对于他来说已经不再有利用价值，可现在的他已经完全打消了最初的念头，脑中只剩下一个单纯的想法——让什么家族之间的恩恩怨怨都见鬼去吧，既然Joshua已经死了，他和Ackles家族之间的联系再次只剩下了Chris，现在的他是自由的，他亦可以义无反顾地去做自己想做的任何事情了。  
　　  
　　在Jared那双宽大的手掌快要握上他的屁股时，Jensen主动暂停了这个吻。“去吧，可别让人久等，”他说着，意犹未尽地舔了舔下唇，“我们晚上还可以慢慢来。”  
　　  
　　“那到时候我可不会手下留情了，”Jared笑着拍了拍他的脸颊，“对了，还有一件事……”  
　　  
　　“什么，长官？”  
　　  
　　Jared犹豫了半晌，嘴唇嗫嚅着，最后还是闭紧了。  
　　  
　　他始终还是没法问出口。

　　  
　　是一通从拉斯维加斯打来的电话。双眼凝视着老式的荧光屏幕，Jensen自然知道电话另一端的人究竟是谁，可他只是看着这部小巧的机器在自己床头振动着，什么都没有做。  
　　  
　　然而等到手机第三次振动起来时，他叹了口气，还是按下了被磨花的“接听”键。  
　　  
　　“喂。”Jensen闭上眼睛，放在大腿上的手捏成了拳头。他知道自己现在的处境以及将要面临什么，而他已经做好了准备。  
　　  
　　“你都做了什么，Jensen？”Chris咄咄逼人的声音从电话那头响起，“现在Josh的消息已经传过来了，还没在家族里正式公布，现在我问你，他的死和你究竟有没有关联？”  
　　  
　　“没错。”Jensen坦然地承认，声音平静得可怕，“我杀了他，我杀了所有人，我帮了Padalecki家族，现在对于Ackles家族来说我是什么我很清楚。”  
　　  
　　“上帝啊，我没想到你真的敢这么做……”Jensen已经可以想象电话那头Chris的表情了，“虽然Josh是个混蛋，可他毕竟是你哥哥。所以你这么做是不是为了那个男人——Jared Padalecki，你爱上他了？”  
　　  
　　“……不。”  
　　  
　　Chris从Jensen的回答里听出了一丝犹豫时不禁倒吸了一口冷气，说到底，他最担心的情况还是发生了。  
　　  
　　“你疯了，Jensen Ackles。”Chris喃喃道，“我想你真是疯了。”

-tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真的没坑！！！！

第二十一幕  
　　

　　“告诉我，你究竟在想些什么？”  
　　  
　　Jensen叹了口气，在电话这头静默着，半晌才开口说了句“我不知道”。  
　　  
　　“你真的变了，Jensen。”Chris悲哀地说，“以前的你从来不会为了某个人舍弃大局，现在你把自己逼进末路，一旦组织上下知道你完全叛变，后果你应该比我更清楚，对吧？”  
　　  
　　“Ackles家族完了，Chris。”Jensen毫不避讳地直言道，字里行间全是无限递增的愤怒，“Josh给了所有人虚假的信心，使他们认为在他的领导下能够像当年一样叱咤风云，可是他傲慢、多疑、刚愎自用，甚至比不上年轻时的父亲。一直以来他都在针对我，把我当成他的奴隶，而不是一个为他信任的手下，更不是和他血脉相连的兄弟……这次他甚至派人差点除掉我，虽然我侥幸活了下来，但谁能保证他以后不会那么做？”  
　　  
　　“你说……Josh想杀你？真的？”Chris拔高了声音，听起来十足震惊，“可是组织里应该鲜有人是你的对手，但从你的话听起来那个人好像让你够呛，他是谁？据我所知现在Ackles家族里并没有这样的杀手。”  
　　  
　　“没错，他之前脱离Ackles家族很久了，但Josh重新录用了他。我在布鲁克林的一间赌场里见到他了，他警告我千万不要背叛Ackles家族，否则他一定会杀了我。”Jensen压低了声音，听起来就像另一个人，这时Chris很快反应过来那个人是谁，不由得惊叫出声：“你说的是你的老师Jeff？我的上帝啊，我还以为他……”  
　　  
　　“死了。是的，我曾经也那么以为，可那的确就是他，不会错的，那个声音，那张脸，那种身手，只有那个男人才会有，而且现在的他变得更强了。”  
　　  
　　“之前我听说Josh秘密招募了一名杀手，可是他的档案并没有录入系统，连我也没有权限查看，可我压根没想到竟然会是他，怪不得Josh那么急着赶去纽约，”Chris恍然大悟道，“的确有他之后成功对付Padalecki家族的可能性能够提高将近五成，可是有他在Josh怎么可能会被杀？”  
　　  
　　“Josh没有能力完全掌控Jeff，某种程度上说Jeff依然是个局外人。”Jensen说，“那天他并没有在场，Jared亲手射杀了Josh，Josh带领的两个兵团也全部被歼灭，所有的事情都像我计划的那样发生了。”  
　　  
　　“这样听起来倒像你的作风，”Chris飞快地翻了个白眼，“说起来你那个该死的男朋友还没有识破你的身份？我敢打赌Josh那个大嘴巴性格肯定把什么都和盘托出了。”  
　　  
　　“可是Jared生气起来就像Hulk，谁也拦不住他。”Jensen打了个令人发笑的比方，语气却平静得过分，似乎已经成竹在胸，“Josh原本是想这么做的，可是他的速度快不过Jared的枪，Jared杀了所有可能知道实情的人，没有留下一个活口。”  
　　  
　　“我奉劝你还是早点脱身，Jenny。”Chris的语气听起来有些担忧，“你瞒不了一辈子，他迟早会发现，等他知道真相你还逃得掉？”  
　　  
　　“我知道，他会杀了我，在那之前我会先杀了他——我并没有忘记我最初的任务，既然我仍然背负着这个姓氏，我就一直会为此而努力。”Jensen说出这句话的时候捏紧了手中小巧的机器，“到时候我会回到家族里，完成父亲生前未完成的心愿。”  
　　  
　　“你随时都可以下手，不是吗？”Chris勾起了嘴角，“是因为时机未到还是因为你下不了手，我自然心里有数，毕竟天底下除了我还有谁更了解你呢？好吧，既然现在不愿意回来，我会帮你打点好家族里的一切事务——不过尽快，Ackles家族没有你可不行。”  
　　  
　　“明白，”Jensen简短地说，又顿了顿接着道，“真的……谢谢你，Chris。”

　　  
　　西里尔酒店一役之后，Jared给Jensen放了半个月假，不过Jensen一刻也闲不下来，总想着去做点什么——在此期间他手刃了好几个放高利贷的阿尔巴尼亚混混，暗杀了一个卖淫窝点的小头目，好像只有这样才能让自己解闷。于是Jared决定带着Jensen去度假，那天晚上他把这个主意告诉Jensen之后，对方也没有立即拿定主意。经过一番深思熟虑之后，Jared确定了他的目的地——他要带着Jensen去欧洲，去看看他最初的故乡。一百多年前他的家族从中欧平原上生根，在弗罗兹瓦夫有一处房产保留至今。虽然Padalecki家族在英国和德国都买下了一座庄园，但只有这里才是家族旧址真正的所在地。那时的Padalecki家族算不上什么名流或者贵族，没有高贵的血统和巨额的财富，仅凭着勇气与雄心远渡重洋来到这个崭新的国度，在布鲁克林这个城中之城里发家致富，最终成为了纽约最有影响力的黑道家族。  
　　  
　　如今这处房产被姓Matewski的一户人家看管，仍然登记在Padalecki家族名下。这处房产并不是什么庄严肃穆的古堡，它看起来不过是一幢普通的三层楼洋房，坐落在奥得河河畔，被苍翠茂密的树木环绕着，显得僻静而幽深。穿过一条狭窄的古老街道，Jared一如一个寻常的访客一样叩响了这里的大门，站在几根哥特式的大理石廊柱前等候着。开门的是一个慈眉善目的老者，头发花白，目光深邃，长相带着斯拉夫人的显著特征，等Jared用英文说明了来意后，老者露出了恍然大悟的表情，立即热情地邀请他和Jensen进来就坐。  
　　  
　　“从我的父亲那一代开始，我的家族就一直守护着这幢宅子，在这一百多年里从来没有一个Padalecki家族的回过这里，你是第一个。”这位名叫Robert Matewski的老人用带着浓重波兰口音的英语絮絮叨叨地说，“除了有些掉漆的天花板被我的儿子Leszek修葺了一番，这里基本保持着一百多年前的原貌，甚至连所有的陈设都没有动过。”Robert领着他们走过空阔的大厅，只见大厅的阶梯中央挂着一幅巨幅油画，画上面是一对夫妇和几个未成年的孩子，都穿着深色的朴素衣裳，看起来并不富裕。Jared深深地望了他们一眼，满怀敬意，带着忠诚，用静默怀念着他平凡而伟大的祖辈，而Jensen在Jared停下来的时候和他一起站在油画前驻足仰望。  
　　  
　　于无声处，他们的手指静静勾在一起，就像两根互相缠绕的藤蔓，越是牵紧越是难解。

　　  
　　Robert很贴心地为他们安排了客房，两间相对，一开门就能见到彼此。Jared的房间窗口正对着奥得河的繁华港口，一眼就能望见不远处的座堂岛，入夜之后华灯璀璨，就像汇入银河的星星。望着窗外被灯光点亮的深紫色天空，Jared的双眼不由自主地一遍一遍看向安静的手机屏幕——他想给Jensen发条短信，试探他现在究竟有没有睡着，却见Jensen在Skype上的头像依然亮着。抱着试探的心态，Jared飞快地发了条消息过去，只见对方的头像很快变成了“正在输入”状态。  
　　  
　　看来对方和他一样，也沉浸于一个不眠夜里。  
　　  
　　手指灵活地滑动着屏幕，Jared勾了勾嘴角，心情也变得分外愉快起来。他和Jensen明明相隔不过百米的距离，却仍然选择用这样的方式互相交流，让他不禁感觉新奇又有些好笑。正当他停下滑动屏幕的动作时，又一条新消息跳入了他们的聊天窗口。  
　　  
　　Jensen：你果然也没睡。  
　　  
　　Jarpad：我大概是还没倒过时差，现在半点困意也没有。  
　　  
　　Jensen：呃……我大概和你一样？或许是因为太兴奋了，这是一次很棒的旅行，在这里没有人认识我们，没有一双双充满敌意的眼睛盯着我们，我已经很久没有这么自在过了。  
　　  
　　Jarpad：明天会更值得你期待的。等我们参观完百年厅和座堂岛，我们可以直接乘上去柏林的列车，下午大概就能到了，晚上我们还可以一起去剧院听场歌剧，然后去喝酒喝到彻夜不归。  
　　  
　　Jensen：听起来很棒，想不到你还是个不错的导游啊。  
　　  
　　Jarpad：十五岁的时候我跟着我父亲在柏林的庄园里住了几个月，只是没有来过弗罗兹瓦夫。我喜欢那座城市，因此对它非常熟悉，那里对于我来说留有很多美好回忆……  
　　  
　　Jensen：比如说，初恋女友什么的？  
　　  
　　Jared敢打赌Jensen一定在床上笑得前仰后合，他也没想要对此隐瞒什么，少年时代谁没有做过蠢事。  
　　  
　　Jarpad：当时我的确认识了一个女孩，我很喜欢她，但还没来得及向她告白我就被我父亲带回纽约了。  
　　  
　　Jensen：哇哦，我还以为你是那种十五六岁就和三四个女孩同时拍拖的类型。  
　　  
　　Jarpad：那你恐怕要失望了，当年的我实际上是个不折不扣的nerd，身材又瘦又小，我不受欺负都是因为有Chad在我身边罩着我。曾经我的梦想是上大学出来当个工程师之类的，结果你肯定知道了，我的哥哥Jeff不肯继承家族，我的妹妹Megan也需要我的保护，这种时候我必须站出来。  
　　  
　　Jensen：你就是Michael Corleone（注1）。  
　　  
　　Jarpad：多谢夸奖，那是我很喜欢的角色。  
　　  
　　Jensen：你究竟经历了什么才会变成现在这样？  
　　  
　　Jarpad：很多事情，人不可能是一成不变的。硬是要说出一件的话，大概是因为在我高中的时候看了马基雅维利的《君主论》吧，“让人怕你比让人爱你，安全得多”，这本书曾经这样告诉我，那时的我才明白自己应该以怎样的方式生活。  
　　  
　　打出这一连串文字之后，Jared感觉如释重负。他一向很少跟他人提起自己的过去，一直在尽量避免着他人过多地了解自己，可是在Jensen面前他愿意剥开那层伪装，让最接近自己本身的那一部分去接近对方，更接近对方，仿佛他们已经卸下了各自的特殊身份，远离了各种各样的明争暗斗和阴谋诡计，就这样一起远走到天涯海角，任何纷争都与他们无关——这看起来虽然触不可及，但至少现在他可以享受这一刻。  
　　  
　　Jared等了很久Jensen都没有回他的消息，他猜想对方或许是在组织语言，或许对方已经困得睡着了，尽管如此，他还是想向对方道一句“晚安”。  
　　  
　　然而就在他犹豫不决的时候，手机屏幕上的聊天窗口里赫然多了一行文字。  
　　  
　　Jensen：Jared。  
　　  
　　Jensen叫了他的名字，他下意识地想要发问，却见对方的状态又变成了令人紧张的“正在输入”，接着他不由自主地瞪大了眼睛，又飞快地跳下床，朝房门外跑去。  
　　  
　　Jared，来我房间。  
　　  
　　他看到对方这样回复道。  
　　  
　　【注1】：Micheal Corleone，《教父》系列的男主角，原本是个安分守己的大学生，在经历了一连串事件之后，最终继承了家族，成为了新的黑手党领袖。

第二十二幕  
　　  
　　站在Jensen房门前的时候，Jared发现对方并没有锁门，里头的灯完全黑着，只有从窗外漏进来的月光和灯光无声地倾泻在房间里。然而他推门而入时，Jensen正坐在床边回过头来看他，握在手中的手机屏幕还亮着。他身上只穿着一件单薄的衬衫，柔软的布料紧紧地贴合着肌肤，勾勒出流畅完美的肌肉线条，领口袒露的白皙肌肤在微暗的光线下犹如珍贵的银器，看起来光滑而通透。那一瞬间Jared像块僵硬的石头一样呆愣在原地，看着Jensen跪坐在床上挪动身体慢慢向他爬过来，体态像极了一只优雅的大猫。Jensen并没有脱下那条碍事的长裤，却解开了裤缝上的那颗纽扣，像是主动引诱般的露出平坦的小腹和深色的内裤边，让自己的勃起紧贴着对方的手掌小心翼翼地摩擦。Jared深深地吸了口气，并没有说话，只是纵容着Jensen的动作，等待对方的手臂勾上他的脖子，用那双翠绿的眼眸凝视着他——他们之间的距离的确更近了，此时Jared发现他从未有过如此强烈的冲动，想要堵住那张红润的嘴唇，想要将他撕碎、蹂躏、吞入腹中，想要得到更多更多。他的手指从对方紧绷在内裤里的阴茎上飞快地撤离，按在Jensen的肩上就像随时要将对方推倒在床，可是他并没有那么做，只是捏着对方的肩头，十指用力得近乎捏碎骨头。可这时Jensen仰起头迅速地吻住他，彻底地弄乱了他的呼吸，令他的双眼中不加掩饰地满溢出欲望。这对于Jared来说算是个惊喜，而现在他的唯一想法是将Jensen身上的衣服像拆礼物一样一件件脱下来，让对方在他面前完全赤裸着，完美的身体只为了他完全打开。  
　　  
　　可是情况超过了他的期待，或者说完全在他的意料之外——Jared不会想到此刻Jensen正咬着他的一根食指，由上往下地细细舔舐，舌尖掠过那些细微的掌纹，温热，湿润，饱含着令人沦陷的诱惑。“该死的，操我。”他听到Jensen的声音在他耳边回荡，带着暧昧的气音，“我敢打赌，你早就想把我压在这张床上狠狠干我了。”Jared低着头，几缕发丝滑过他的脸侧，绵长而湿润的气息喷洒在他的肌肤上，却迟迟没有用嘴唇去碰他。他的掌心里濡湿一片，正沿着Jensen的脊柱慢慢下滑最终握住他的腰，紧贴着柔软的肌肤，透过布料传递着暖意。“我是不是该给你一个满分，天才？”Jared说着，手中的动作变得有些粗野，像是泄愤般地拉扯着他胸前那几颗碍事的纽扣，直到他们像弹簧一样蹦开四散在地上，露出大片光洁的肌肤和精巧的锁骨。Jensen的胸膛随着他的呼吸起伏着，心脏在离他最近的地方不停地跳动，毫无保留地献出真情——不需要说出那个词，那时候的Jared感觉自己真的被对方爱着，他也想要与对方贴得更近——于是他伸出手贴上那片温暖的胸膛，让Jensen重重地向后倒去，整个身子深深地柔软的床垫里，而他所做的第一件事便是欺身上前，将他的身体置于他的禁锢之下。  
　　  
　　Jared的怀抱无比滚烫，就像一团烈火。他让自己完完全全地覆盖住Jensen，用舌尖细细舔过上下滑动的喉结，在对方的锁骨上狠狠咬下一口，最终吻在对方颈间那个小小的伤疤上。Jensen有些艰涩地呼吸着，在对方的嘴唇压上他的锁骨时发出一声轻哼，同时不由自主地挺起身体靠向对方，粉色的乳头摩擦着对方身上发皱的衬衣而变得红肿。这时Jared用手掌压住他肿胀的乳头，修长的手指按压着通红的乳尖使之挺立，接着扯开他身上半敞的衬衫，让他的肌肤完全暴露在柔和的月光里。身上突然失去遮蔽物的感觉令Jensen的大脑瞬间放空，只能任由对方粗暴地撕下他的裤子，托起他硬到不行的性器，手指隔着内裤揉捏着沉重的囊袋，让单薄的内裤上渗出湿痕。“你是想要我这样做吗，Jen？”Jared抬起眼，轻轻地吮吸了一下他的嘴唇，“你叫我来你房间，不就是在等待着这个吗？”“是……是的……”Jensen的声音软了下来，带着潮湿厚重的尾音，“来吧……打开我，进入我，用精液填满我，让我为了你一个人高潮。”“如你所愿，宝贝。”Jared将他翻过来轻轻地吻着他后颈的肌肤，同时伸出手指摩挲着那两瓣挺翘饱满的屁股，在柔软的臀肉上不轻不重地揉捏，在陷进幽深的臀缝里时准确无误地摸索到粉红色的穴口。  
　　  
　　“天……”Jensen在对方的手指进来的时候咬着牙惊呼了一声，肩膀和背部的肌肉瞬间绷紧，挺拔的脊柱弯成漂亮的弓形，被月光雕琢出完美的线条，从后背向臀部延伸。Jared狂乱地吻着他的背部，沿着那道优美的曲线一路反复印下亲吻，吮吸着光洁的肌肤，舔过那些细小的零星的蜜色雀斑，最终在两个深邃的腰窝处久久停留。他的手指又塞入了一根，撑开紧致的后穴，穿过温暖的甬道，让对方在他的身下微微颤抖，十指绞紧身下被汗水濡湿的床单。Jensen唇间溢出细碎而诱人的呻吟，就像被赋予了蛊惑人心的魔力，令他血脉贲张头脑晕眩，硬挺的勃起胀痛到仿佛随时都要流出精液。此刻Jensen的小穴正紧紧地夹着他的手指不愿松开，里头一片紧致火热令他不由得深深抽气，他用另一只手包裹住对方的一边臀部，拇指轻轻刮过光滑的皮肤，在对方猝不胜防的时候重重地咬上去，接着颇为满意地收获了更多的尖叫声。  
　　  
　　“你真是恶趣味。”Jensen扭动着带着齿印的臀部颇为不满地抱怨道，同时撑起了一只手臂，肌肉和骨骼组合成更为完美的形状，让他根本无法移开视线——Jensen蒙上一层汗水的身体在微暗的光线下就像洒了层银粉，看起来那么漂亮，正吸引着他的指尖去触碰。他抽出手指，正打算回头从钱夹里摸出个安全套给自己套上，却感觉Jensen往他的方向又贴了贴，嘴里发出一阵像小动物一样的呜咽与催促声，又让他心里的那只野兽大吼着朝对方扑去。“准备好了吗，宝贝？”他用无比温柔的语气警告着，手指在粉红色的小小入口旁划着圈，好像那里埋藏着什么未知的宝藏，“我要进来了。”  
　　  
　　某种程度上说，这样的Jared算是很仁慈的——至少比起进入他身体之后的那个Jared来说就是如此。Jared紧紧握着他的腰，整个人覆盖在他的身上，好像那已经不是他所能承受的重量，附加着大力的冲撞和穿刺让他感觉完全被掏空又瞬间被填满——他的身体里是Jared，眼中是Jared，脑子里被Jared满满地占据着，就像被月光牵引的潮汐，被火星点燃的荒原，饱含着如此炽热而强烈的情感，一瞬间模糊了所有界限。他感到头晕目眩，耳边的声音飞速离他远去，让他只能盲目地迎合着对方的律动，就像一架上好发条的机器，就连微张的嘴唇也不再死守秘密。  
　　  
　　“你知道我现在在想什么吗，Jen？”Jared在用力操着他时细细咬着他的耳朵，舌尖舔舐着柔软细腻的耳垂，如同凶猛的野兽给自己刚捕获的猎物留下标记，“我想了一百种操哭你的方法，想要把你操到不能下床走路，操到只会叫我的名字。”  
　　  
　　“求你……求你……就那样做吧……”Jensen带着哭腔乞求着，更高地撅起屁股迎向对方的身体，明亮的绿眼睛蒙上薄雾，好像随时都会滑出泪滴。Jared从后面捂住他的嘴唇，摆动髋部更用力地撞进他的身体，一下进得那样深，深到足以强有力地碾过最为甜蜜的一点。强烈的钝痛和快感让Jensen的阴茎不住地抽搐，跳动，射出精液，沾湿他的大腿和床单，而Jared让自己的啃咬变成了亲吻，在覆盖着动脉的那块细薄皮肤上吮出鲜红的吻痕，像是吐露咒语那样轻声呓语。  
　　  
　　“你看，你都被我操射了，亲爱的。”Jared发出一阵愉快的笑声，连同喉咙都在震动，“还在渴望我吗？还想要更多吗？” Jensen的嘴唇被捂住，只能发出含糊不清的呜咽声，Jared将它们视为了默许，伸出两根手指再次分开湿滑的臀瓣，将巨大而坚硬的龟头再次压入穴口，身体交合的地方发出淫靡而湿润的水声。  
　　  
　　这次Jared托起了他，将意乱情迷的他亲手推向了高潮。他被那双有力的臂膀紧拥着，整个身体都靠在对方温暖的怀抱里，对方低头吻着他赤裸的肩头，柔软的发丝拂过他的肌肤，而后发出一声轻轻的叹息。  
　　  
　　那个瞬间，好像全世界都安静了下来，耳边只剩下一句突兀而低哑的问话。  
　　  
　　“你会离开我吗？”  
　　  
　　不是说现在，而是有朝一日。  
　　  
　　Jared瘦削的下巴搁在他的肩膀上，湿热的呼吸滑过他沾满汗水的肌肤。现在的Jensen没办法说谎，可是他并不知道答案——于是他沉默着回过头，用一个吻回答了他。  
　　  
　　权当吻在唇上。

　　  
　　-tbc。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更一发……

第二十三幕  
　　

　　第二天，Jared按原计划带着Jensen乘火车去了柏林，在施普雷河附近的庄园里度过了非常充实的两天，才原路飞回了纽约。当Jensen刚取完托运的行李和Jared一前一后走出航站楼时，他便接到了从总部打来的紧急电话，并转告给了旁边的Jared。据对方汇报，有几位家族里的弟兄在日常行动中遭到了袭击，并且疑似是与Padalecki家族的某个敌对家族所为。  
　　  
　　Padalecki家族虽然实力强大，却树敌众多，虽然在道上其他家族都不敢在明面上与之对抗，但Jared知道，只要他走在这座罪恶之城的土地上，就会有无数支枪在他看不见的角落里瞄准他的头，只为了置他于死地。他不可避免地陷入被动局面，又缺少忠实的盟友，尽管不久之前他给了Ackles家族致命一击，但在与这个宿敌长达半个世纪的争斗之中，Padalecki家族付出的代价也同样惨重。在这种百废待兴的非常时期，落在他肩上的担子比以往更为沉重，他需要凭一己之力巩固Padalecki家族在整个纽约黑帮里的主导地位，需要独自一人面对来自外界的所有压力，需要缜密思考权衡利弊——这些就是他最真实的生活，而现在他的当务之急就是迅速赶回总部，去调查清楚这场袭击的一切真相。  
　　  
　　去欧洲度假的这几天除了Jensen之外，任何人都不知道他的行踪，大家只知道他们的老大这几天一直很忙，而他的副官Jensen正在休假，总部的日常事务都交给Jensen现在的心腹Mike代为处理。原本总部运转一切如常，然而这次遇袭太过突然，一时间令人方寸大乱，在做了些初步的调查之后，Mike将情况如实汇报给了刚返回纽约的Jensen，并提到了自己所做的一些推测。等到Jensen回到总部之后，他先是了解了这次袭击的一些详情，然后将大概情况进行了一番仔细的分析——遇袭的有三人，其中两人已经由于重伤被送进了医院，剩下一人只受了点皮外伤目前已经回到了总部，据他反映，进行袭击的只有一人，可那人反应敏捷身手了得，一时之间他并没有看清对方的真面目，然而他注意到了对方身上的几个特征，并且印象十分深刻——按常理来说，每个显赫的黑道家族都会有属于自己的家族纹章，那是身份的象征，也是个人的荣誉，只有家族里做出卓越贡献的成员才会被授予。出于一个杀手应有的职业素养，他一眼就瞄见了对方胸口的家族纹章——是一朵雕工细致的黑金玫瑰，光泽耀目，茎叶分明，看上去并不常见，却分外引人注目。  
　　  
　　这是最为重要的线索，除此之外一切扑朔迷离，不过仅凭这一线索Jensen心里便有了个谱——这个家族纹章对于他来说并不陌生，他曾经在与Jared初遇的那场晚宴上见过与它完全一致的标识，存在于老Giovanni的胸口，看上去是一个形状别致的领带夹。不过Pacino家族与Padalecki家族之间最大的区别在于，经过一段漫长的发展和演变，前者已经成为了曼哈顿地区最富有的商业巨擘，比起这层见不得人的黑道身份，他们更像一个明面上光鲜亮丽的商业家族，只是像颗吸铁石一样吸纳着无穷无尽的财富，极少涉足黑道纷争。正因为如此，Pacino家族的人并不经常佩戴家族纹章，只有在比如黑帮集会、家族庆典之类的重大场合才会将它别在胸前以示身份。如今事情已经发生了，那枚耀眼的黑金玫瑰纹章成了将矛头直指Pacino家族的关键所在，无论真相究竟是什么，眼下的情况至少表明Pacino家族是不可能成为他们可靠的盟友了。  
　　  
　　自从上次与Pacino家族结盟失败后，Jared就很少了解对方的动向了。他只知道老Giovanni死后他的儿子Lorenzo继承了家族，在秘密会议的时候偶尔能见到这个年轻人的身影——他和他年纪差不多大，身材并不高大却很健壮，有着一头浓密的棕红色头发和典型的西西里人面相，却远没有他父亲身上不怒自威的气场。他曾经听过他说话，语气平稳，没有口音，听上去就像个普通的上班族，无论发表怎样的言论都像在慢悠悠地宣读年终报告——Lorenzo看起来实在太寻常太普通了，普通到令Jared以为对方不可能对自己构成任何威胁，然而此时此刻，他不得不在脑中重新审视这位其貌不扬的年轻首领，思考自己究竟将他低估到了什么程度。  
　　  
　　或许他根本不是自己想象中那种精打细算的普通商人，长久以来明哲保身，从不过多地涉足帮派斗争；或许他从来不像看起来那么安分守己，一直心藏大恶，却从未锋芒毕露——他身体里流的是西西里人的血液，骨子里带着渴望征服的基因，注定不会满足于现在的地位，更不会轻易向人俯首称臣。Jared并不了解Lorenzo，可他足够了解人心，知道它总会屈服于权力和欲望。他知道Giovanni的死肯定会给Pacino家族带来沉重的打击，却也会激发了Lorenzo庞大的野心——他会想着如何重新走上自己父辈走过的光荣之路，会想要比父亲做得更完美优秀，而不是放任它在自己手中渐渐失去威信。作为另一个黑道家族的继承者，Jared比任何人都要懂得这种感觉，他从老Jerry手里接过这个家族的第一天起便没有睡过一个安稳觉，每天过得战战兢兢，只想着如何才能不辜负父亲的期望，而从他继承Padalecki家族到现在五年以来，虽然不敢说比得上他那传奇般的父亲，但也称得上“不赖”了。Jared想Lorenzo可能跟他是一样的，正因为如此，他才不愿意退让任何一步。  
　　  
　　如今的纽约并不像它看起来那么太平，之前他已经重创了Ackles家族，倘若Pacino家族真的执意与他为敌，势必会刮起又一阵腥风血雨。然而现在Padalecki家族并不像过去一样拥有绝对优势，再加上Pacino家族的实力并不算弱，一旦被人找准死穴，后果将不堪设想——事已至此，最稳妥的办法便是寻找一个实力强劲的盟友，才能及时地化解危机。他和Jensen仔细讨论了一番眼下纽约黑帮的局势，认真分析着所有的可能性，最终不约而同地得出了一致结论——眼下的四大家族有两个已经失去了与之联手的机会，只剩下控制着皇后区的Cortese家族成了唯一的选择，虽然Cortese家族与Padalecki家族交好，他们之间却从未达成过更进一步的盟友关系，或许是因为Cortese家族的首领仍然无法对Padalecki家族赋予绝对信任，对方从始至终都没有过想与他们结盟的意向，但这并不代表着这个目标完全不可能实现。Jared相信自己完全有能力做到这点，只要他抓住时机把握机会，没有什么是他无法办到的事情，现在的他应该考虑如何取得这位敏感多疑的老头子的信任，应该考虑对方有多少和他一致的利益，考虑对方究竟想要什么，自己又能给对方多少好处。  
　　  
　　他困惑地坐在办公室的椅子上揉着钝痛的太阳穴，好像那个部位的血管在皮肤底下虬结缠绕再也无法解开，这时Jensen给他递来了一杯咖啡，香醇的气味不禁令他放松了紧绷的神经，隔着氤氲的水汽，那两点柔和的绿萤像星辰一样闪烁着——只见Jensen弯下腰凑到他面前吻了吻他紧皱的眉头，手掌轻抚着他的后背，用柔软的声线抚慰道：“你应该让自己放松些，甜心。”“我的脑子里太乱了，Jen。”Jared喝了一口杯中的液体，咖啡的苦味让他的思维逐渐清晰，“如果我们的所有推测都被印证的话，Lorenzo Pacino大概已经有所行动了。”“别担心，我们会抢在他之前处理好一切的。”Jensen平静地说，“这并不是什么没法解决的问题。”  
　　  
　　然后Jared站起来吻了Jensen，用宽阔的肩膀覆盖住他的身体，将脸颊埋进他的颈窝里深深呼吸着温柔的沉香气味。  
　　  
　　“天啊，”Jared在他耳边轻轻叹息着，呼吸扫过对方软软的发梢，“要是没有你，我该怎么办？”

　　  
　　Cortese家族的作为纽约最显赫的黑道家族之一，它的作风向来低调，却一直保持着相当雄厚的实力。Jared对它的印象一直停留在屈指可数的几次会议和晚宴上，最深刻的一次却是在他的童年时期，他跟随着父亲和兄长一起受邀来到对方在长岛所开的葡萄酒厂，第一次看到规模如此巨大的葡萄园。现在想起来，他觉得那次可能是与Cortese家族结盟的最好机会，他的父亲或许早就有此打算，不过事实并没有如他所愿，以至于现在都没有结交到实力相当的盟友。如今他第一次登门拜访对方位于皇后区的豪华庄园，虽然动机突兀，态度却足够真诚——这个看似愚蠢的办法事实上却比他想象的奏效得多，对方似乎对他的到来并不感到惊讶，甚至以上宾的礼仪盛情款待了他。饮宴过后，Jared被邀请进了这位老头子的私人书房，趁此机会，他打算详细谈谈结盟事宜，然而正当他想要开口的时候，眼前这位威严的老者却抢先一步开口了。  
　　  
　　“我知道你这次拜访是为了什么，Padalecki先生。”这种洞悉一切的语气太熟悉了，不禁令他想起过世已久的父亲，“能够结交像你这样年轻而有魄力的青年才俊是我的荣幸，然而这样的决定关系到两个家族的利益，我必须要谨慎，希望你能够理解。”  
　　  
　　“这是自然。”Jared谦恭地说道，“换做是我，我也会这么做。”  
　　  
　　“那么现在，”老者将手背在身后，站在一片明亮的落地窗前，用不徐不慢的语速道，“你打算怎样说服我呢，年轻人？”

 

第二十四幕  
　　

　　穿过开满风信子和玫瑰的花丛，在洒满阳光的庭院里，Jared见到了Genevieve Cortese——Cortese家族首领的独女，也是全纽约最有名的名媛之一。不少人为她的美貌他所倾倒，可更多的人却因为名利与她结交，Jared早就听过这位美人的大名，可从未一睹其芳容。这时的他站在庭院里的一棵梧桐树下，看着Genevieve穿着一袭黑色低胸长裙从台阶上款款走下，步态优雅而曼妙。她身上没有戴任何华丽的珠宝，也没有精细地修饰自己的五官，一根细细的银链环绕着她纤细的脖颈，衬托着她薄施粉黛的面容，可尽管如此，Jared必须承认这样的她同样美得惊人。  
　　  
　　“父亲跟我说过您要来，Padalecki先生。”Genevieve露出一个略带歉意的微笑，将肩上垂下的那绺长发拨到脑后，“我还没来得及打扮，真是见笑了。”  
　　  
　　“不不不，这样就很好。”Jared由衷地称赞道，“你看起来美得像一个女王，Cortese小姐。”  
　　  
　　Genevieve扬起头接受了他的赞美，乌黑的眼眸像打磨光滑的黑曜石一般明亮。她的确看起来光芒四射，浑身上下散发着耀眼的丰采，浅棕的肤色让她看起来健康而自信，那头微卷的乌黑长发更是令人艳羡不已——她的确是Jared以往中意的类型，娇小而丰腴，涵养良好又聪慧过人，相比传闻中更是有过之而无不及。然而现在的他早已不同以往，Jensen完全改变了他，让他的心里再也容不下其他人，眼前的Genevieve的确很美，可依旧无法令他动心。  
　　  
　　“请坐吧，下午茶已经备好了。”Genevieve一边邀请他就坐，一边招呼一旁的侍从端来红茶和点心，“您是我父亲尊贵的客人，Padalecki先生，要是我招待不周，他肯定会数落我的。”  
　　  
　　“突然登门拜访，我才是过于唐突。”Jared在Genevieve对面坐下，端起了面前的那杯红茶，“能受到如此周到的招待，我已经很感激了，要是不给主人带点见面礼，怎么都说不过去吧。”  
　　  
　　“您太客气了。”Genevieve优雅地放下手中的茶杯与茶托，抬起那双俏丽的黑眼睛打量着Jared——那眼神慧黠而锐利，仿佛能够洞悉一切，甚至与她的父亲毫无二致，“是父亲让您来找我的，对吧？”  
　　  
　　“他想让我跟你聊聊，Cortese小姐。”Jared柔声说着，眼神平静而真诚，“就算Cortese首领没有提起，我也会主动前来拜访。”  
　　  
　　“他也是为我操心太多了……我现在年纪不小了，很多事情自有分寸。”Genevieve叹了口气， “说起来，你不必那么见外，我并不像父亲那么严肃，你可以直接叫我Gen。”  
　　  
　　“好的，Gen。”Jared微笑道，“你也可以叫我Jared，如果你还想知道我其他名字的话，我也不介意告诉你。”  
　　  
　　“你可真是个有趣的人。”Genevieve笑得更加灿烂了，同时也打开了话匣，“其实刚看到你的时候，我就认出你来了，因为我们以前见过面，虽然你可能不记得了，但我的印象还是很深……不得不承认，你的变化可真大。”  
　　  
　　“我们见过面？”Jared陷入了长久的困惑之中，他努力地从记忆里寻找Genevieve的身影，可一番搜寻下来还是印象全无。  
　　  
　　“十多年前，在我父亲开的葡萄酒厂，当时你看起来绝对不超过十岁。”Genevieve回忆着当时的情景，情不自禁地微笑起来，“那时候你又瘦又小，总是紧紧跟在你哥哥屁股后头，要他把你抱起来摘葡萄园里的葡萄，我就在不远处看着，却不好意思找你去玩，这时你看到了我，把你摘到的其中一串分给了我。”  
　　  
　　“等等，我好像有印象了，”Jared露出了恍然大悟的表情，一段过于久远的记忆再次浮上脑海，“我记得当时我看到的是个瘦巴巴的小男孩，一个人站在葡萄藤底下，还以为他碰上了什么麻烦……”  
　　  
　　“没错，那就是我。”Genevieve坦然地说，“作为父亲唯一的女儿，我是被当成男孩养大的，因为我父亲从小就教育我不可以把自己当成弱者，不要因为自己是个女孩就指望有人会保护你，他命人教我格斗技巧和枪术，教我玩西洋棋和扑克牌，让我方方面面都看起来像个男孩，你会误会也不奇怪。”  
　　  
　　Jared惊讶地看着面前的黑发美人，怎么也无法将她与当初那个瘦弱的男孩联系在一起，她身上巨大的变化令Jared惊叹不已，仿佛一块平平无奇的石头经过锤炼和打磨变成了耀眼夺目的宝石，一片毫不显眼的草叶变成了带刺的玫瑰，令人感到奇妙非凡、不可思议。原本他以为这个女孩只是个普通的富家千金，就如他见过的大多数女人一样娇弱任性，可Genevieve着实令他刮目相看了——如果可以的话，他很乐意与对方成为无话不谈的朋友，很显然，他们之间还有很多的共同话题可以聊。  
　　  
　　“我知道你想和我谈什么，Jared。”Genevieve突然开门见山地说，眼神再次变得警惕起来，“虽然我现在并没有插手帮派之间的事，但对于当下的形势还是一清二楚的，我的父亲感觉到了Pacino家族的野心，也知道这段时间必然有一个家族会试图与我们联手，他曾想过Lorenzo Pacino会抢先一步，可没想到登门拜访的却是你。”  
　　  
　　“我考虑了很久，这是目前为止最有利于我们两个家族的方案。”Jared如实承认道，“我想过我这样唐突的拜访可能会失败，毕竟在我父亲领导Padalecki家族的时代他也没能完成这个目标，Cortese首领是个明智的人，他不可能做出不利于自己的决定，对于结盟更是小心谨慎，所以我早就做好了最坏的打算。”  
　　  
　　“其实——你算是找对人了，”Genevieve抬起一双明亮的黑眸直视着Jared，“我了解父亲，一直以来，在纽约所有的帮派里他一直最看好的就是Padalecki家族，曾经他不是没有想过和你的父亲结盟，但那个时候Padalecki家族太过强势，他不甘于受到任何人的制约，然而现在形势已经不一样了，他未尝不会答应你的请求，不过我也猜到了，他提出的要求，肯定不那么简单吧……”  
　　  
　　听到Genevieve这番话，Jared不免心头一跳。这个非同一般的黑道千金显然比他想象的还要聪明敏锐，甚至已经到了危险的地步——她的推测完全正确，丝毫不差，Cortese首领主动提出让Jared来找Genevieve的目的并不那么简单，他早就对此心领神会，而聪明如Genevieve更是完全看透了她那老谋深算的父亲的心思。  
　　  
　　Genevieve知道虽然自己被当作男孩抚养长大，可终究是家族里唯一的女性，她终究还是要遵从父亲的意愿投入一段靠利益维系的婚姻，就像Borgia家族的Lucrezia（注2）一样周旋在权力的中心。不过她并不甘于父亲替她选择自己的人生，她知道自己的价值并不仅限于此，眼前的年轻首领显然也这么认为——从Jared的眼神里，她可以看出他与那些她曾接触过的男人们的不同之处，更深邃，更清醒，更见识卓越，这让她有信心与对方敞开心扉交谈，谈论她所构想的计划。  
　　  
　　“我可以帮你。”Genevieve压低了声音，纤长的手指拂过面前的一朵玫瑰，掐断了柔弱的茎杆，“父亲的意思已经很明显了，最大的问题就在我身上——他一直在为我操心我的个人问题，盼着有一天能看着我嫁给一个优秀的年轻人，他曾为我物色过很多对象，可他们都相当识相的知难而退了。现在，为了帮你取得他的信任，我可以配合你逢场作戏，不过请相信，Padalecki和Cortese两家不会联姻，我Genevieve Cortese可不愿意被一纸婚约所束缚。”  
　　  
　　这个结果正是Jared梦寐以求的，他不必为了家族利益违背自己的意志和一个并不爱的女人结婚，更何况他还有Jensen——是的，他不敢想象Jensen不在身边的日子，更不敢想象失去Jensen自己会变成什么模样，Jensen在他心里的地位早就远远超过了其他人，他已经不只是他的手下，他的副官，更是他下定决心相伴一生的人。在和Jensen两个人经历过那么多事件后，他真正确认了这点，并坚信不疑。于是Jared毫不犹豫地答应了Genevieve的提议，与她详细讨论了他们之间的秘密计划，当对方维持着那张沉静的脸孔轻轻点头之后，他才感觉如释重负。

　　  
　　当晚Jared回到总部的时候Jensen正在忙着处理一堆堆积如山的文件，一直低着头，以至于丝毫没有注意到他的悄悄潜入。室内微暗的光线勾勒着Jensen的轮廓，在他的睫毛上洒下光粒，Jared无声地接近他，将手指放在他身后的座椅靠背上，然后弓下身子去亲吻他的眼角。这时Jensen抬起了头，双眼之中微澜卷动，泛着碧绿的波光，好像早就料到这一切会发生似的，将温软的双唇贴近了对方，让一个亲昵的吻印在Jared的嘴唇上。  
　　  
　　“一切都还进展顺利？”他轻声问着，声音里带着点疲惫，就像柔软的羽毛扫过对方心尖。Jared握着Jensen的肩膀，手指沿着西装的皱褶轻抚着对方的背，好让对方更紧地靠进他怀里。  
　　  
　　“现在我还不敢说是，”Jared停顿了几秒，接着说，“不过我相信很快了。”

　　  
　　【注2】：Lucrezia Borgia，教皇亚历山大六世的私生女，费拉拉公爵夫人，以美貌和狠毒闻名于世，她曾为了家族利益有过三段婚姻，不过最广为人知的还是她与兄长Cesare Borgia之间的风流韵事。

-tbc。


End file.
